


The Moon and his lover

by leenalee_witch1



Category: 2Moons The Series, Lovesick The Series, ตกหลุมหัวใจยัยปีศาจ | Bad Romance: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M, IfYouDontLikeDontRea, LotsOfUnsolvedStuff, M/M, NotForWeakHearts, alternative universe, kidding, multifandoms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 63,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leenalee_witch1/pseuds/leenalee_witch1
Summary: Beam has always put other people's happiness before his own: His mother, his step-father, his little brothers, and his friends.But now, the universe decided to reward him by giving the Moon. Or is it too much for him to handle?Main pairing: Forth/BeamBeam and Wayo are step-brothers.Others pairings: Phana/Wayo.Ming/Kit.Earn/Pete.





	1. Big Bang

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of 2Moons don't belong to me but to the one and only Chiffon_Cake. Same goes for Lovesick the series which belongs to INDRYTIMES.

**Big Bang**

**Beam's Pov:**

"Congratulations P'Beam and P'Wayo on being accepted to your chosen university,” says Tamwong and Pete, while our parents are busy taking photos.

I couldn't help thinking of my father. I am finally going to keep the promise I made years ago to become a successful surgeon!

I was five years old when he died of pancreatic cancer. After that, it was just my mother and me. Two years later, she met her future husband, Rangsiman Panitchayasawad, a widower and father.

At first, I was against the idea of my mother getting closer to Rangsiman, but as it turns out, he was serious about his intentions towards my mother and they are very much in love with one another.

After some time, they decided to introduce their children to one another, and I met his son Wayo for the first time. He is younger than me by a couple of months. Like me, Wayo was unsure about his father dating another woman, and he was afraid he would be cast aside. His worries found resonance in me and we became best friends soon after, and brothers when our parents decided to get married.

The following years are filled with bliss and our family grew bigger with the birth of our two little brothers. Pete is 11 years old, and Tamwong is 5 years old.

All in all, we are a happy family and I will do anything to keep them happy.

**General Pov:**

"Phi, the house is going to be empty without you here, now that you are going to live on the campus," Pete whines while they are eating the feast prepared for the celebration.

"Don't be sad N'Pete. P'Beam and I are not going to study all the way to Japan. Plus, P'Beam can always drive us back." Wayo answers while ruffling his little brother's hair.

"Stop it!" Pete says while dislodging his brother's hand, but he couldn't hide his smile.

Tamwong frowns when he hears about the new sleeping arrangement. His brothers won't be around anymore. He may only be five years old, and quite smart for his age, but this whole university thing is a big deal. He is a bit scared to know they won't be home anymore.

Confused, he turns towards his mother for answers, but she only gives him a reassuring smile. Beam, who is sitting next to him, notices the agitation of his baby brother. He pats his head to reassure him.

"Don't worry N'Tamwong, the university is not that far, and N'Yo and I won't miss your birthday."

Tamwong's eyes sparkle in delight.

"Really?" He asks his other Phi.

Wayo nods.

"Feeling better now Tam?" Asks their father.

The little boy nods and blushes under the attention of his family. They finish eating while talking about everyone’s holiday plans, and plans for the coming year. It is the beginning of a lot of first times.

Jintara, Beam's mother, is going back to work as an editor. Tamwong is going into _ the big kids _ school, and he is excited about it since he was getting bored at his old school. Pete is attending The Friday Middle School which is an all-boys school for talented boys. 

**Beam's Pov:**

I am helping my parents clean the table, even though we have maids who come every day to take care of the house.

Rangsiman is a wealthy and successful businessman, so we live in luxury, but my mother made some rules for all of us.

Rules like; we always clean up after we finish eating, and we are to keep our rooms tidy.

"Do you and Wayo have something planned for tonight?" Rangsiman asks me.

"Well, Wayo wants us to meet up with his best friend N'Ming to watch a movie," I answer while smiling.

Rangsiman is a good man, and I am happy for him and my mother. The day my mother told me about starting her life over, Rangsiman and I had a talk. He told me he loves my mother sincerely, but he will always love Yo's mother, so he understood if I didn't want to call him father because I will always have my father.

He is not my biological father, but he has become an important man in my life, one I can look up to.

"Which movie? Can I come?" Pete asks with excitement.

"We are going to watch a romantic comedy!" Wayo answers while grinning to our little brother.

Pete scrunches up his mouth in distaste.

"Then I am not coming! I hate those movies. Most of the time the girl is always helpless, and waiting for some ‘prince charming’ to save her from her Cinderella life."

Pete is so easy to tease. My step-father decides to join the teasing.

"But N’Pete, how are you going to woo the love of your life if you don't watch and learn?"

Pete cringes at the mention and turns pleading eyes towards me.

"P'Beam, please save me, some aliens have taken over Dad's brain!"

I decide to join, I better enjoy this to the fullest while I am still here.

"What are you talking about N'Pete? Don't you want to know about love?"

Wayo, who is trying to hold his laugh, ends up in tears when he sees Pete's half scandalized and horrified face. In the end, my step-father and I join Wayo on the kitchen floor. Pete ends up pouting when he sees we were making fun of him.

"Yeah, yeah! Laugh all you want! I don't care anyway!"

"Aw don't be angry little brother!" Wayo says while putting his arm around Pete's shoulders.

I always find it comical how tall N’Pete is in comparison to Yo.

To put it simply, they are the same height, and it doesn’t help that Wayo has a baby face, a babyface that N’Tamwong has in common with him.

In the eyes of most people who don't know our family, they assume N’Pete and I are blood-related, but not to Wayo and N’Tamwong, which is always a funny situation.

**General Pov:**

At that same moment, Wayo's phone starts to ring. He checks the name and it’s Ming.

"Dad, P'Beam and I are leaving, see you tomorrow!" He announces, already putting his jacket on.

At the same time, Jintara is coming down the stairs after putting Tamwong to sleep.

"Going somewhere nice tonight?" She asks the boys.

"Yes, we are going to watch _ Mission Impossible _," Wayo answers.

Pete is scandalized when he hears the name of the movie.

"Mae, Dad, can I go please?" He isn't far from begging.

His father shakes his head while stretching, his mother frowns in confusion:

"I thought the movie was forbidden for children under twelve or something?" She asks the boys.

"Yes it is, but if I go with someone older I can watch it," Pete answers.

"No Pete, you are not going! Don't forget what happened when you went to watch _ Aliens: Covenant _ behind our backs with your friends! Nightmares for a complete week! No, this is final! Beam and Wayo, you both better go before Ming comes barging inside the house. Also, don't forget that we have to catch a plane tomorrow." Rangsiman tells them.

The eldest brothers leave, not before kissing their mother goodnight and hugging their little brother.

Pete is pouting when his pleas are ignored by his parents a second time. His parents kiss him goodnight and tell him not to go to bed too late.

Seeing that they aren’t going to change their minds, he decides to go read a book in bed, all the while mourning the fact he won't see the movie when all his new friends might watch it in secret.

* * * * * *

Ming is about to call Beam's phone when he sees the brothers approaching.

They climb into his car.

"Seriously what took you so long?" He asks before driving away.

"N'Pete wanted to come with us..." Beam answers as he sits in the front while Wayo is settling himself in the back.

Ming chuckles.

"My goodness, that kid is really something. Didn't he sleep in your parents' bed for a week or something last time?"

Wayo nods while grinning when he remembers how scared his little brother had been, rambling about facehuggers and bloodthirsty aliens.

"N'Pete doesn't look like it, but he is quite mischievous when he wants something," Wayo chuckles.

"Anyway, do you both know in which dorms you are living next year?" Ming asks.

Ming is also going to attend the same university but in the faculty of engineering. Wayo is going to go to the science faculty.

"P Beam is going to live in the ninth dorm, this is so unfair. I want to be neighbours with Phi." Wayo whines.

"You should have chosen Medicine!" Beam teases his younger brother.

Wayo pouts and smacks his brother on his shoulder.

"P Beam, you know I can't stand the sight of injuries or surgeries," Wayo whines.

Ming laughs at his friend's antics. Wayo might be an older brother, but he is still acting like a baby when he is alone with Beam, and the latter is always attentive to his little brother's every whim. Ming often teases them about it.

"By the way Beam, why didn't you apply to the music department? Aren't you going to miss singing?" Ming asks.

"That's true Phi, you have such a beautiful voice! Why ruin it by being a surgeon?" Wayo asks. It has been months since he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to interfere in Beam's life more than he already had.

"Because I want to become a surgeon, that's all!" Beam answers while shrugging.

"Wayo is right, it is kind of a waste."

A shrug is the only answer Beam gives. Sure, he loves singing, but he promised his father he would be a surgeon, and he will keep his promise no matter what.

They park the car, then Ming and Wayo rush to buy their tickets, while Beam is standing in line for the popcorn.

Beam is about to buy some popcorn when a tanned smaller boy almost collides with him. The boy has a buzz cut. He stops to apologize to him before he hurries away. Beam's gaze follows him, and he sees him join an equally tanned older man. "P'Forth, why didn't you wait for me?" The young boy asks in exasperation.

"Sorry N'Earn, I thought you were right behind me...were you still looking at the movie's trailers?" He asks him while looking at the large choice of snacks.

"Yeah! _ Jurassic World 2 _ looks wicked. Can we watch this one next time?"

"When? Don't forget we are leaving tomorrow." The young boy deflates for a second before he decides to find another way to convince the older man.

"P'Beam I want a large melted caramel popcorn." When Beam hears the ridiculous demand from his little brother, he turns towards him and raises an eyebrow.

"Oi Yo! We just finished eating! Normally you can't finish a medium size and now you want a large one. You are the only one who likes to eat popcorn with melted caramel. I will buy you a small one that's all."

"Oh come on Phi, at least medium! I am not a kid!" Wayo whines pitifully belying his statement.

"I said no Yo!" Wayo ends up pouting.

"I can buy one for him."

The two brothers turn towards the man who just spoke. It’s the tanned older man...well not that old, he is around the age of Beam, Wayo and Ming. Looking closely, Beam sees something poking out from under the shirt of the young man. A tattoo!

Remembering that the unknown man spoke, Beam answers with a tight smile:

"That's not necessary, thanks."

"Oh come on! How can you say no to a cute face like this!" The young man says while smiling at Yo, who returns the smile with a small blush.

**Beam's Pov:**

It’s not as if I’m not used to people hitting on Wayo, but sometimes like tonight it is annoying.

Wayo came out to us about him being gay when we were about ten.

It’s something, I wasn't surprised at all, and to be honest I didn't care.

_ 'He will always be my little brother, but Wayo is a gay magnet and sometimes it is annoying.' _

I take a good look at the young man. He is wearing a short sleeve dark green jacket with a black shirt underneath. Just under the hem of the shirt, I could see the beginning of a tattoo. One of his ears is pierced with a black stud.

...and then I looked at his eyes.

He looks famish and he is looking at my little brother.

I frown in exasperation, knowing it is going to be a long night. It won't be the first time I have to fend off someone's unwanted attention to Wayo. I pass my arm around Yo's shoulders and tuck him next to me while sending a warning glare to the other man.

He answers with a disarming smile as if he didn't get the message. The young boy, who looks a bit like him, frowns and looks at his older brother incredulously.

"P'Forth, let's go order or the movie is going to start without us, and Ming is waiting for us." Forth hears, but he isn't budging from his place.

Huh, and here I wanted to have a good time!

"If you are not in a hurry, maybe you can move and let us through!" I tell him with a tight smile.

He finally turns his gaze towards me and smirks before saying:

"Why? Are you afraid that something unpleasant will happen to you?"

_ 'Is this guy for real? What the heck!' _

I am about to give him a piece of my mind, but some people start to complain. So, I settle for smiling with my most charming smile and cut in front of him with Wayo. I order our popcorn and go to the room with my brother without sparing another look at that rude idiot.

We spot Ming and Wayo sits between us.

Ill at ease, he smiles apologetically to me, and I just shake my head and start to enjoy my time.

However, it is too good to be true because that jerk sits next to me. I throw him a glare, his little brother smiles awkwardly to me. I decide to ignore Forth in favour of the movie.

However, despite the very entertaining movie, I feel like I am being watched. I turn my head and Forth is staring at me intensely.

_ 'What is his problem? Still salty about what happened earlier?' _ I scowl at him and immerse myself completely in the movie.

When the end credits roll down, I stretch and turn towards Wayo who is also stretching. Ming tries to conceal a yawn, then he asks us if we want to grab a drink.

"No, we better go home. It is already late." I answer while looking at the time. It is one a.m. .

I turn to the other side since Ming's side is full of people who aren't in a hurry.

Dreading to talk to the overgrown idiot, I face the other side and see the two brothers are gone.

Good riddance!

Before leaving I go into the restroom, the boys are waiting for me outside.

I enter the restroom and do my business. Once done, I wash my hands. I hear a noise on my left I glance up quickly and it is him. I decided to pretend he doesn't exist, and keep washing my hands. Forth washes his hands and I dry mine. When I am about to open the door, his hands close it with a noticeable noise. Next thing I know, I am plastered against the door, my front stuck to it with the weight of his body. He turns me around and I noticed for the first time that he towers over me.

"What the hell...!"

"I am sorry that I didn't notice earlier in the lobby...that you are quite cute." He whispers hotly, even if he is speaking softly the sentence rang loudly in the empty restroom.

I freeze and gape at him in disbelief.

This isn't the kind of confession you expect to hear, especially in the restroom. It’s the first time I’m being hit on by a man!

"Wha...what did you just say?" I ask in disbelief.

"I said you are cute."

I look at him to see if he is making fun of me, but before I get my answer, he kisses me. I have had girlfriends, but I can count them on one hand.

The point is I have never kissed like that. As if he is trying to suck the oxygen out of my lungs. I try to push him, but he holds my hands over my head. I turn my head to the side to breathe some air.

Forth isn't put out in the least. His lips slide down my cheek, and find solace in the crook of my neck. There he proceeds to bite and suck the sensitive skin hard. I didn't know I was sensitive there. It feels like electricity shocking me to my core.

"Aaaann..." I freeze when I realize I am the one who moaned.

Forth raises his head and looks at me before laughing, but the laugh sounds scornful. I push him forcefully and left without a word. 

**General Pov:**

Beam arrives breathless to the parking lot, and spots Ming and Wayo. Without a word, he climbs into the car.

Wisely Ming and Wayo keep quiet. Ming drops them to their house, and wishes them a nice trip before driving home.

"Well, it was a good movie, right?" Wayo asks, but he is met with silence. His brother is already climbing the stairs leading up to their home.

**Beam's Pov:**

I undress on autopilot and go to bed.

_ That jerk! I hope I will never see him ever again! _

_ * * * * * * _

**General Pov:**

The next morning the whole family is closing the last of the luggage when Tamwong turns towards his eldest brother and asks him:

"Was the mosquito very hungry last night?"

Beam quirked up an eyebrow at his question.

Pete, who was closer, turns to check on what his little brother said.

His eyes grow large.

"Oi, you have a humongous hickey, P'Beam!"


	2. Andromeda Galaxy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos!  
Happy reading!

**General Pov:**

Beam pales after his little brother's outburst. 

"Hungry mosquito, hungry mosquito!" Tamwong repeats like a song, while jumping up and down excitedly at his own discovery.

Pete looks at his brother, and frowns in worry when he sees him dashing upstairs. 

"What happened last night?" Pete asks to no one in particular.

"The movie was wicked, you would have loved it, but at the same time, it was too violent for you though N'Pete..." Wayo is musing, a finger on his chin.

"Oh...wait! Apart from the movie, nothing happened?" Pete asks incredulously. He wants to add that their older brother has a hickey, but he wants to respect his brother’s private life at the same time.

"Hungry mosquito, hungry mosquito!" Tamwong sings. 

Wayo chuckles at his little brother's singing and antics.

_ 'He is so cute!' _ Wayo crouches down in front of him and proceeded to tickle.

"Here comes the mosquito!" He announces with exaggerated movements.

Tamwong's eyes grow larger, and he runs away squealing in delight. Wayo chases the little boy under the watchful and amused gaze of their parents, who are waiting for Beam to come downstairs.

Pete is lost in his thoughts when he sees Beam coming down the stairs...with a light scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. 

Pete looks at his brother incredulously with a raised eyebrow. 

_ 'A scarf, even a light one, with this weather?! Something definitely happened last night! Did my older brother meet a cute girlfriend?' _ Pete smiles slyly, now he can tease his older brother.

The family is walking down the stairs of the mansion, when Pete catches up with Beam. He puts his arm around his shoulders and tells him.

"P'Beam, don't go flirting with other girls during the holidays, okay? Your girlfriend will be heartbroken." He finishes his sentence with a teasing wink, and he runs to sit in the back of the minibus. 

**Beam's Pov:**

I freeze for a moment before hurrying down the stairs to sit in the minibus. 

My step-father is driving, my mother is sitting next to him.

Wayo is sitting next to Tamwong, so I am sitting next to Pete. I tilt my head in confusion when I look at him, but he shows me thumbs up with a large smile. 

Now, I am even more lost. 

_ 'What girlfriend? What did Wayo tell him? Girlfriend? More like a pervert! I can't believe he kissed me and left a hickey! ...and he laughed at me! I really hope I won't see him ever again!' _

**General Pov:**

Beam is still fuming when they arrived at the airport. The family takes their luggage to check-in. Only then, Beam relaxes and decides to enjoy their holiday in Hawaii.

**A few months later.**

**General Pov:**

Beam, Wayo, and Ming are moving into their campus rooms. Even if their families insist on accompanying them, the three young men have remained firm in their desire to move on their own. 

It’s about time they start being independent!

So as a good luck gift, Wayo's father bought Beam and Wayo, a car. 

Beam is the only one of the two with a driver’s license, so the car is under his name until his little brother decides to take the driving test.

**Beam's Pov:**

I am helping Wayo settle in. He is already in his room, and I am gradually bringing the boxes in his room.

_ 'Seriously, is he moving his whole room or what?' _

Yo has never been able to travel light, but this is a bit too much even for him. I close up the car before bringing the last two boxes to his room. 

When I arrive in his room, Wayo is surrounded by unopened boxes. Yo, who is usually lively, is frozen to a spot in the middle of his room. 

I frown in worry.

"Yo? Is everything alright?" I ask as I’m closing the door.

I regret the absence of Ming, but he has to tidy his own dorm room.

Yo is still unresponsive. His voice is unable to reach where his mind is at the moment.

Okay, now I am worried.

"Wayo? What's going on? Did you forget something at home?"

Which I doubt he did, but I can’t help wondering why..

He turns his head towards me and fixed his eyes on me with his slightly agitated gaze.

"Phi..."

I, sit him on the bed, then sit down next to him. I’m scared he feels homesick and I’m not wrong. Maybe Tamwong is right, the new sleeping arrangement isn’t such a good idea...maybe it isn’t too late to apply to a university closer to home...

"P'Beam I think I have a crush on someone..."

Or maybe not.

"What?" I am dumbfounded, it wasn't what I expected.

I look at him closely, but he doesn’t look like he is joking.

"Who is he?" I ask cautiously. 

Wayo looks at me with a serious face. I am still waiting for his answer until he starts giggling uncontrollably. 

I am speechless and vexed to fall for it...again.

"You should see your face P'Beam! It is as if I had said doomsday was upon us!" ...and he is still laughing.

I slap his head in revenge.

"Yo! You are annoying! Next time, I won't listen to you! That's it, I am leaving!" I say, while pushing away his attempt to grab my arm as I am standing up.

"No, don't go! I am sorry Phi!" Yo is begging between his laugh.

Pouting at being tricked like this, I sit next to my little brother.

"Why are you such an unruly little brother?" I chastise him.

"Aw, but Phi if I don't act like N'Pete and N'Tamwong, you will forget them!"

"Nonsense!" I reply.

"P'Beam is just too cute for me not to tease him!" He says as he takes deep breaths.

"Shut up! Anyway, how long will it take you to clear the boxes and tidy your room?" I ask before I stand up and open one of the boxes.

_ 'Me cute? My ass!' _

Nevertheless, Yo is still sitting on the bed and looking at me thoughtfully. 

_ 'Was he really joking, earlier?" _

"Yo?" I utter hesitantly.

He stands up and goes to open one of his boxes with a lost look on his face. I frown in confusion, I don't know why, but I feel like I’m missing something. 

Maybe he is really in love...

"Yo, if we finish unpacking quickly I treat you to the restaurant of your choosing, okay?" I try in an attempt to cheer him up.

Yo has always been a sucker for free stuff, and even more so when it’s free food. At the mention of it, his eyes lit up and he works faster. 

Good! I can still use his love of food to motivate him.

"I saw this nice café when we arrived, can we go there?" He asks me cutely.

I nod with a smile. 

At least everything is going back to normal. 

"Let me go to my room so I can change," I tell him after we finish sorting out all his stuff.

"Okay, Phi. I will meet you in front of your dorm." He says while I am putting a couple of photos on top off his chest of drawers.

I frown and did a double-take. 

Some of the pictures are of our family, but what disturbs me are the ones where I was singing or doing other mundane things. 

Also, they are quite a lot of them!

"Hey! Where did you find them, Yo?" I gesture to the ones where I was singing and playing the piano. Those photos were taken during our old high school cultural festival.

He turns towards me startled, even dropping his beloved One Piece action figure.

"Oy Phi, that..." He trails off not looking at me in the eyes as he is picking up Luffy.

"Yo? Answer me!" 

"Fine! They were taken during the talent show. What's the big deal? I like them and since Phi is in another dorm, I can have you in my room all for myself so I won't feel lonely." He answers with a cute pout.

Wayo crosses his arms and glares as much as he could with his baby face. I walked closer to him and pinch his cheeks.

"Aw, my baby brother misses his older brother!" I tease him.

Blushing, he swats my hands in exasperation.

"Who is a baby? We are the same age, Phi...and, if I am cute then so are you and you are dense!"

I blink in astonishment. 

Me? Cute and dense? That’s a first...I knit my eyebrows in reflexion and look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

_ 'Am I?' _

Wayo sighs softly and scrutinizes my face looking for something.

"Well during the holidays, there was this group of guys..."

"Those who were hitting on you? God! They were so annoying!" I scowl remembering how persistent they were.

Wayo looks at me in disbelief before he starts to laugh.

"What? Are you laughing at? You are lucky I was there to save your ass, idiot!" I scowl at him, not seeing what’s so funny.

"Are you sure about that? Because from my point of view, it was more like they were flirting with you Phi." Grinning from ear to ear, Wayo speaks airily.

I frown in confusion. 

"How come? I am not gay..." Now, I am even more confused. 

_ 'Shouldn't gay people flirt with only gay people...?' _

"It is fine Phi. Don't worry, maybe I am the one who is reading too much into it..."

"Is it about the person you like?" I ask tentatively.

Again, I am under the same scrutiny, and I felt restless for some reason. Oddly, my thoughts lead me back to that night in the cinema. 

It was the first time another man showed an interest in me...even if I wanted nothing, but to punch him in his face!

"Phi!" I heard before I was elbowed.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I growl while rubbing my left side.

"I was talking to you but you were somewhere else apparently..."

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"You look tired, Phi. I'll go with Ming, don't worry and have a good night sleep so you can be in good shape tomorrow."

I’m confused by his change in behaviour, but maybe I was worrying for nothing.

"Are you sure, Yo? I don't mind coming with you..."

"Yes Phi! Go rest now! Tomorrow, at lunchtime, you can treat me!" He chirps way too cheerful for my taste.

Well looks like I got tricked again in the end.

"Fine, I'll treat you tomorrow. Where do you want to eat?"

"Why not eat at the engineering faculty, so we can eat with Ming?"

"Okay, I will pick you up and we will go together. Don't forget to text me." I remind him while walking towards his front door.

"Don't worry, Phi. Have a good night and see you tomorrow." He wishes me good night with his mischievous grin.

I knew it! He is ricking me, so I can treat him to free food. I am closing his door when my shoulder collides with someone tall.

"Sorry, Phi. I wasn't looking..." I start to apologize to the other before I’m cut off abruptly.

"Oy! Watch where you are walking!" Wayo snaps at the stranger, who comes back when he hears the commotion.

I groan. Wayo was cute and everything, but he is a spitfire. He always starts fights, and I’m always the one who has to stop them.

_ 'There goes my rest!' _

"Yo, that's enough! I was apologizing already, and it was my fault."

"Well, he should be the one to do so Phi!"

"Are you both done?" 

We turn towards the other man. He is handsome and taller than us...and the front of his shirt is covered in orange juice. I cringe with sympathy.

Despite the state of his shirt, he is looking at us with an unreadable expression on his face. I can’t help but feel sorry for the poor guy.

"Once again, I am deeply sorry," I say, while joining my hands together, and doing my best to ignore Wayo's cries of outrage.

_ 'Wayo can be such a spoiled kid when he wants to be." _ I muse in contrition.

The other tall guy sighs in frustration.

"It's fine...it is just orange juice..." He trails off.

He is in front of a door when I call out to him.

"Can I treat you as an apology, Phi?" 

Better start the year on the good side of a senior than on his bad side!

He turns towards us, glancing between Yo and me curiously. 

Then, he smirks!

_ 'What was that?' _

"I am Phana Kongthanin, and I am a second-year medical student."

I blink in surprise.

"I am starting my first year in medicine!" I say happily, my momentary confusion forgotten.

"Well good luck! The first semester is the most difficult, but you look serious enough Nong?" He trails off.

"Beam! I am Beam Barame Vongviphan, P'Phana!"

"Well N'Beam, it is nice to meet you, but you shouldn't spend too much time with high schoolers!" P'Phana says, sending a meaningful glance to Yo who gapes at him.

I snort and disguise my laugh under the guise of laughing. Wayo glares at me, not even fooled.

"I am a science student!" Wayo answers glaring at P'Phana.

"Really? Well, I couldn't tell, you look like you escape from kindergarten with how small and childish you are." He states deadpanned.

Yo's face is red with anger. His height has always been a sensitive subject for him, but to add insult to the injury by saying he is childish is a bit too much for him. 

_ 'I better stop him before Wayo decides to punch him...if he can reach.' _

"Oy, you d..."

"Woah! What's all that noise? Ai'Pha, what happened to your shirt?" A short young man asks, a deep frown etched on his face glancing between us and P'Phana.

"It's Pha? Did he bring some beers?" Phana's shoulders slumped in defeat. Looks like there’s another one inside.

_ 'Poor P'Phana!' _

"What are you talking about? You know it is forbidden!" Another voice shoots back.

_ 'How many are there in there?' _

"Oh come on, stop nagging! I need to be drunk for what's going to happen tomorrow! I will have to deal with all those freshmen!"

"Stop complaining, Park!" We hear, followed by the sound of a noticeable punch.

_ 'Are they a gang?' _

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Did you give me money, Park? No! So go buy it yourself!" Phana shoots back.

"Oh! Aren't we friends?"

"No,” comes the heartless answer. The short man who is at the door bursts into laughter. We could hear a faint halt to the laughing coming from inside, aimed at him.

"Ai'Lam! Did you hear what he said to me? Me! His own flesh and blood!" 

Phana rolls his eyes in exasperation.

"I kind of feel sorry for him, now," Wayo whispers to me. I nod in agreement.

"Oy, I have had enough already! Call that adrenaline junkie, so he can buy us some beers!" Lam yelps.

Wayo and I look at each other in confusion, and maybe fear. I am glad this isn’t my dorm.

Poor Wayo!

"Phi? I take it back. I miss home! Can I crash at your place until the end of the semester?" He asks still listening to the bickering.

"Didn't you say you were old enough to be independent?" I asked softly, my eyes are still riveted to the loud room's opened door.

"I take it back! I am obviously not ready!"

I look at him and then back to that room. P'Phana is still outside with his dirty shirt, shaking his head in disbelief. It is only then I noticed the bags full of snacks hanging from his left hand.

The short man must have noticed us because he raises an eyebrow at P'Phana in a silent question. The taller one turns towards us and introduces us to P'Kit.

"And this troublemaker is..." P'Phana stops frowning in the direction of Wayo.

"This is Wayo Panitchayasawad." I supply.

"Sawadee Krub N'Beam and N'Wayo." P'Kit waiies at us. We wai back cautiously, waiting for any signs of weirdness to run for our lives.

"How come you wai, and you are so polite to Kit, but you are so annoyed with me, N'Shorty!" P'Phana remarks with a challenging stare at Yo.

"Because P'Kit is far better than you, P'Telephone pole!"

"Woah Ai'Pha! Don't pick on him!"

"Why? Are you siding with him because you both have the same height?!" P'Phana says with a teasing smirk.

A snicker is heard from the room, even I have to bite my tongue. Wayo glares at me in warning, but I can’t hold it anymore. The last few days have been tiring psychologically for me with us moving here. So, I end up laughing so much that tears formed at the corner of my eyes. P'Phana, who is smirking, ends up chuckling softly.

Wayo and P'Kit are glaring daggers at us.

"W..why are...y..you both so s..sensitive about...y..your h..h..height?" I manage to say before I guffaw even louder, P'Phana joins me.

Here we are laughing our heads off, it’s even difficult to breathe normally. I am holding myself against the wall. 

_ 'I really need some fresh air!' _

"That's enough P'Beam! Stop laughing at us!" Wayo threatens a clear warning in his eyes.

P'Kit, who is glaring at us, frowns in confusion and asks Yo.

"What? You are not a high school student?" The confusion is etched all over his face and Yo pales at P'Kit's outburst.

P'Phana and I laugh even harder. I am blind to my surroundings, and I feel light-headed. Because of the tremors travelling through my body, my hand slips down the wall, and I catch myself on Yo.

Still upset about being made a laughing stock, Yo shakes my hand off his shoulder in anger, and I feel myself falling backwards and colliding into...another warm body. Yo, who is trying to catch me, ends up pushing me harder into whoever is behind me. 

I take a moment to grasp what is happening, I feel faintish. At first, I see two arms supporting me under my armpits. The upper part of my body is leaning heavily on the hard body behind me, my legs are stretched in front of me

I laughed myself off my feet!

I try to straighten myself, but my current position isn’t helping. I raise my head and the apology dies on my lips.

At least I stop laughing.

"You!"I try to free myself, but I wind up leaning even more against him. I can feel his muscled arms under mine.

"You know N'Beam, Ai'Forth?" P'Phana inquires worry carved on his face.

Forth raises me up by pulling me along the hard lines of his body. Once I got on my feet, I stepped away from him. I send him a dirty look standing next to Yo. Forth looks at me with an indecipherable air on his face before shifting his eyes to Yo, and then P'Phana who stops next to me.

The moment I see the smirk on his face my blood runs cold.

"Of course, I know him...N'Beam is my boyfriend." He answers looking at me square in the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter should come fast enough.


	3. St Bernard's Runaway Star

**Beam Pov:**

When my alarm clock started ringing I was already awake.

In fact, I almost didn't sleep last night. 

All because of this jerk!

Forth.

I am not even gay, what the hell?

It was when the second alarm clock rang, I decided to take a shower quickly so I could cook myself some breakfast.

Once I was done, I left to go to the medical faculty. Wayo was going with Ming which meant I had more time for me. The first thing I did, was to check if the college library was looking for a librarian assistant part-time job. I was browsing the board of job applications when I saw it. The department of music was looking for someone who can play the piano.

I have been playing the piano since I was six years old. I always loved playing it and I even became the president of the music club in my former high school. We got first place at the national competition last year.

But that was last year, now it was time to grow up. I made a promise that I intend to keep.

When I finally saw the part-time job proposition from the library, I left for the first period. According to P'Phana, professor Aunty was strict and didn't tolerate lateness. So focus, on what was on my mind I collided with someone.

"I am so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," I said without looking at the other student, judging by the heavy military looking boots.

_ 'Wait a second! They look familiar... _ ' At the same time the thought came into my mind, I raised my head fact to see him. 

That demon king!

Forth!

Immediately I became wary. I never knew what was going through his mind.

He heaved an annoyed sigh.

_ 'What the hell! I should be the one who should be annoyed!' _

"Try to be more aware of your surroundings! If I was someone else, you would be beaten to a bloody pulp."

"Whatever, you said! What are you doing here? This is the medical faculty. Engineering is in the opposite from here!"

I need to get rid of him!

"Is this the way, you are talking to a senior N'Beam? Thankfully for your health, you are not an engineering student because you will be broken in thousands of pieces with an attitude like yours." He warned me playfully even though I could hear the threat underneath it. 

Shit! I need to escape as fast as possible. 

"I am sorry, P'Forth. Please, forgive N'Beam for being so disrespectful." I said between gritted teeth.

Unflinching, he looked at me.

Damn, I have to try harder!

"Please P'Forth, forgive N'Beam, na?" I wanted to cry, I was almost begging that bully to let me off and time wasn't moving in my favour.

_ 'I hate him!' _

Forth crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head in amusement, a small smile was on his lips.

_ 'I hate him! He is always making fun of me!' _

"God! You are bad at acting cute, you should ask your little brother to give you some pointers."

"Shut up, P'Forth! I know I am nothing special! Go bother someone else somewhere else, now if you excuse me, I have to go to class." I didn't wait for his mocking answer and ran to my class.

* * * * * 

When the school bell rang, I checked my phone to see if Wayo was waiting for me at my faculty. I smiled, finally a little bit of normalcy in my life.

"Are you in hurry, Ai'Beam?" Tul asked me.

Tul was a quiet, yet a nice guy to hang out with. We were both late for Professor Aunty'class but luckily for us, she was late. We became friends fast enough.

"Yes, I am treating my little brother. Do you want to join us?" I proposed while putting my books in my messenger bag.

"I don't want to bother you if it was already planned..."

"Don't worry, Ai'Tul! Yo is a good kid, he would be happy to meet someone other than his big brother. Come on, let's go!" I helped him to pack his stuff faster and messily. He chuckled and pushed my hands away before nodding his approval.

A few minutes later, we were looking around for Yo until I saw him talking with two seniors. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and walked faster in their direction already cringing at the overbearing seniors who were trying to flirt my little brother. When I was closed enough, I called out to Yo. He turned relieved eyes towards me, I heaved a sigh. It is going to be hard to shoo away those seniors. 

_ 'It is just the first day for god's sake!' _

It is only when I turned towards them glaring eyes only then I recognized P'Phana and P'Kit.

"Oy Phi! I didn't recognize you at first!"

"I could see that N'Beam! If looks could kill we wouldn't be part of this world anymore!" P'Kit joked lightly.

I rubbed the nape of my neck in embarrassment. Looks like I almost overreacted.

"Sorry, P'Kit." I apologized sincerely.

"Oy, that's enough with the apologies, N'Beam!" 

"We were asking N'Yo if he was lost," P'Phana explained a teasing smile on his face.

I got a bad feeling about this. I glanced at Wayo and he was pouting.

Yup! P'Phana must have made fun of him...again. 

Why can't they get along?

"I was meeting with Wayo so we can eat out."

"Oh! You are eating out without your seniors? I am so disappointed in you, N'Beam." P'Kit teased while shaking in head disapprovingly.

"And who are you?" P'Phana asked Tul who was watching the drama unfold with wide eyes.

"Sawadee Khrub. I am Tul, P'Phana. Beam and I are in the same class."

The two seniors looked at each other communicated silently before nodding to whatever decision has been taken. Tul and I glanced at each other in worry. The Crazy Duo Doctors were celebrities on the campus. The only other popular group who hold the same fame as those two were the hazer team in the engineering faculty.

"Where are you going to eat out?" P'Phana asked.

"At engineering."

"Okay then let's all go there!" P'Kit said already walking towards the parking lot.

"Wait, P'Kit! We were supposed to regroup with our friend Ming." I yelled at him.

"Don't worry, N'Beam. He is going to treat the three of you to good food! Isn't he a nice senior?" P'Phana told us calmly.

P'Phana followed his best friend leaving the three of us dumbfounded.

"How long do you know them?" Tul asked me clearly bothered.

"Since yesterday." Wayo and I said at the same time.

"They are...really friendly..." Tul said slowly.

"What do they want from you, P'Beam?" Wayo asked, a frown marring his cute face.

I was lost but those two clearly wanted something...from me and that knowledge was disturbing.

"Let's go so we will know what they really want."

We sat in P'Phana's car and drove out in silent.

It is only when we arrived at the engineering faculty, I remembered that I had even more chance to see Forth.

_ 'Just great!' _

This was definitely the worst first day of my life!

The first thing, greeting our sight when we reached the engineering food hall, was the sea of blue jackets filling every corner of it.

"Do you see your friend?" P'Phana asked me.

I shook my head. I sent a text message to Ming that we were on our way and there will be more of us than originally planned.

"Is that Ming?" Tul said pointing at Ming, who was coming towards us.

"Yes, it is him. Let's go!" Wayo answered, already walking towards his best friend.

Soon enough we were all sitting. Wayo sat between P'Kit and Ming whereas Tul was between P'Phana and me.

On my right side, there were empty seats but each one of them has a blue jacket on them.

"Is it how engineering students keep their spot?" I asked after greeting Ming.

"It is easier. My seniors were generous with me. But I don't know if it is a good thing with all that SOTUS thing going around." He answered nervously.

Ming was looking over his shoulders and towards the front of the food hall in worry.

"What is SOTUS?" Wayo and I asked simultaneously.

"Ah! Newbies! You guys, better not ask that question in front of the hazing team." P'Phana advised while he was browsing the menu.

"Do you know what you want to order?" P'Kit asked Wayo.

"Yes, P'Kit. I want pad Thai with some rice and a pink milk for drinking."

"Okay...and you two?" He asked Tul and me.

"Oh! It is fine, P'Kit. I planned to buy mine so you don't have to worry." Tul answered hastily.

"Nonsense! What kind of senior will I be if I don't treat my juniors."

"And what about your best friend? Do you plan to treat me, too?"

"Same, P'Kit. You should treat me, after all, I am a junior..."

"Oy, you two! Pha, you can buy your own lunch. What is it with you and your wallet? Does it have teeth? And you, I don't know you and don't want to know you! You are not my junior!" P'Kit yelled at a smiling Ming.

"But Wayo is not your junior, P'Kit," Ming said smartly.

P'Kit blushed at the remark and stopped to think for a moment.

"He is my...honorary junior! Yeah, he is! You are not! Now go buy your own food, yourself!" P'Kit said louder.

"Don't worry, Ming. I will buy your lunch." I told him reassuringly but he kept on whining about P'Kit playing favourite.

"Do you want to starve yourself or are you going to choose?" I growled at him. Tul and I chose the same as Yo. Ming chose Tomyum with green milk tea as a beverage.

I went to one of the stalls to order Ming's lunch. I felt my phone chimed in my trouser pocket, I unlocked the screen to see it was a text message from my little brother, Pete.

**Hey, P'Beam I wish you a good day on your first day.**

**Say "hi" for me to your girlfriend!!**

That girlfriend stuff, again!

Pete was cute but he knew how to be annoying, even stubborn.

**Good luck to you.**

**Why are you always bringing that girlfriend stuff?**

**I don't have one....but I hope you will have one when I come back home for the next break.**

His response came fast.

**Are you crazy?!**

**If I have a girlfriend, I will never show her to you in fear she falls in love with you!**

**What chances do I have against P'Beam's handsomeness?**

**P'Beam is no longer home but he is so mean to me!**

**I miss you, P'Beam.**

I could never understand that kid. Pete was playful but he was full of insecurities. Sure he is still childish and can be annoying as hell when he wanted to be but he has always been a cute kid.

But I might be biased as his older brother.

I also missed him.

I paid for the food, collected it with the green milk tea and walked towards our table. The closer I was, I noticed the missing seats were filled by the engineering students. It was weird to see it up close. A sea of black muscle t-shirts and blue jackets were filling the food hall, and in their mids were five students with the regular college uniform. I wondered if all the engineering students ever wore the regular university uniforms.

I gave Ming his food.

"Aw, thank you P'Beam! You are so caring, unlike P'Kit who is so stingy!" He jabbed at our P'Kit who ignored him effortlessly.

"Thank you, P'Kit for treating us," I said before digging into my own food.

"Pha? What are you doing here?" A strong voice interrupted the white noise in the food hall.

Weirdly, the said hall went fully quiet. The engineering students on my right were gawking at us, the ones who looked undisturbed were P'Phana and P'Kit.

We all raised our heads from our lunch to see P'Park and P'Lam. Lam has his arm on Park's shoulder, P'Lam was quite touchy-feely despite his icy demeanour.

Those two were like fire and ice.

We waiied at them. 

"Hey, N'Beam? How are you since last night?" P'Park asked innocently but he was wriggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Stop it! P'Beam said it wasn't true!" Wayo berated vehemently.

_ 'I have never been so proud of you, Wayo." _ If I could, I will buy him all the sushi in the world just for sticking with me.

"Ai'Pha, you still haven't answered me! What are you here? Do you want to switch to engineering, now? Then, you would have to call me P'Park from now because I will..." P'Park stopped talking when P'Phana sent him a dark glare promising pain.

"Did you already eat?" P'Kit asked glancing quickly at P'Phana who went back to eat. P'Park wasn't accepting so easily his defeat because he stole P'Pha's mandarine and he...ran off the food hall.

P'Phana didn't even acknowledge the childish act and finished his lunch at a leisure pace. Apart from the seniors who were used to this act, the rest of us were speechless. It was in this awkward and strange ambience, I went back to eat but I could still feel the stare of our nosy neighbours. I threw a quick glance and yes, they were still looking at us.

P'Phana put down his cutlery, he drank the rest of his ice coffee, cleaned his tray, threw it away and came back to his spot.

"Is there a problem?" P'Phana asked with a clear and loud voice. His eyes were scanning the food hall, staring at the nosy engineering students.

As if on cue, they went back to eating and the food hall was filled by the noise of whispers and the clanking of cutlery.

"Beam?" I almost jumped when Tul whispered next to me.

I hummed and tilted my head slightly towards him.

"Did you make me join a gang?"

I swallowed my food.

"I am not sure." I softly whispered back.

"What are you two talking about?" P'Phana asked.

We are dead!

"Nothing important, P'Phana. We were talking about some school assignment." I answered too quickly.

"Let's say for a moment I am believing that grotesque lie, N'Beam?"

I nodded weakly, I didn't want to be on P'Phana's bad side. This guy looked like a young mafia boss in the making.

I looked up at him.

"I need you to do something for me."

I kept on nodding, it was safer.

Call me a coward but in this jungle world, it was better.

"You have to participate in the Moon competition."

I was about to nod but I faltered.

_ 'Me? A Moon?' _

"Huh, P'Phana..."

"Just call me P'Pha, it will be better since I will be your senior Moon. I look forward to working with you, N'Beam."

"Su su na, N'Beam! The medical faculty is counting on you!" P'Kit praised with a wide smile.

Speechless I looked at my friends, one after the other. Wayo tried to smile encouragingly but it looked more like a grimace than a smile. Tul was clearly sorry for me and Ming...that traitor was laughing at my misery.

It took all my self-control not to fling the fork at his face.

_ 'We'll see how you are going to be a Casanova with a hole in place of your nose.'  _ I thought evilly.

"So N'Beam is going to be the future Moon of the medical faculty? Eh! You! Ming, yeah! You will be our candidate! That would be fun to see it!" P'Lam stated ignoring Ming's attempts to change his mind.

"But P'Lam..."

"What? You want to make your classmates run fifty laps around the soccer field?"

P'Lam wasn't even trying to hide his threat like P'Pha in something pleasant. Some engineering students were glaring at Ming. The latter squirmed in his seat before nodding miserably.

Finally, the day was getting better!

"Good then! I gotta go inform Forth that N'Ming accepts. See you all later!" With that P'Lam bidding us a good day and left.

The rest of the lunch break went uneventfully. We finished in silent. P'Pha dropped Wayo to his faculty. He waved at me still uneasy about the all Moon competition drama.

Before Tul and I were about to leave the car, P'Pha and P'Kit added both of us on their phone's contacts. Still, with his trademark smirk, P'Pha wished us a good day and he drove off with P'Kit.

"Well, I guess I should congratulate you Ai'Beam..." Tul said while we were walking towards our next class.

"Oh please, don't! I don't even want to do it...I am not handsome to start with. Ai'Tul, I am sorry but our faculty is going to lose because of me."

"...Are you kidding? You are handsome. I mean I can understand why P'Pha has chosen you. Don't worry, you have plenty of chances to win. If you want, I'll come with you."

"You will?"

"Sure...what are friends for...I mean..." Tul faltered after his outburst. 

I smiled and I hold his elbow to prevent him from leaving.

"Hey! We are friends, sure we just met but we get along just fine, right?"

Tul smiled and nodded in earnest. I was feeling better knowing that I made a friend in my faculty. Sure I was missing Wayo and Ming but they were childhood friends and in different faculties.

* * * * * *

**General Pov:**

Beam and Tul were completely exhausted after their first day. Tul was lying on a bench and Beam on the table. Their school bags were cushioned under their heads.

Beam, who was lying on his back, turned towards Tul. He supported his head with his right hand. The other boy had a hand over his eyes, shielding himself from the glaring sun.

"In which dorm are you staying, Tul?" Beam asked curiously.

"I am living out of the campus. My parents are living nearby so I don't have to be bothered by noisy neighbours." Tul said before chuckling recalling what Beam told him about Wayo's peculiar neighbours.

"And you? In which dorm are you staying, Beam?"

"Dorm nine, I am good with my neighbours."

"I bet you are! God! I feel like my head is about to explode." Tul said massaging his forehead, his fingers were running small circles slowly.

"We have the assignment to do..."Beam began miserably, he was feeling a headache coming his way.

"And let's not forget the Moon competition," Tul concluded.

They groaned at the same time. Beam fall back on his back, they stayed in their position for a moment until Tul's phone started ringing.

Tul excused himself and left to take the call.

**Beam's Pov:**

From the little fragments of conversation, I could hear Tul was trying again to reason his ex-girlfriend but it didn't look like it was working. I turned off the conversation and I was letting myself being rock gently by the small breeze. The sun was strong against my skin, I was going to have a nasty burn but I didn't care. I was exhausted, I felt like I ran all day.

Unbeknown to me, I fall asleep.

I woke up in a start for a split second I was confused about my surroundings and then I recognized the medical food hall. With a groan, I sat up on the table and looked around. The sun was about to set and some students were lingering here and there. I looked for Tul but he was nowhere to be found.

_ 'Maybe he went home... _ ' I was feeling weirdly bumped out. I would have thought that my new friend will stay with me or at least wake me up before going home. 

I was feeling dejected.

Until I saw Tul coming back. 

I started smiling...

Until I saw with whom he was.

With Forth.

_ 'Amazing how this man can spoil my mood, in the blink of an eye.' _

By the time they were reaching the table, I was standing next to it my arms crossed over my chest, glaring at the tall man.

"Oh! Beam, you are finally awake! P'Forth was proposing me to watch over you." Tul said sitting and putting two iced coffees down. He pushed one towards me.

I sat next to him and thanked him for his nice gesture. I felt guilty for ever doubting him.

Although Tul stood up and grabbed his backpack. Confused, I looked up at him but he gave me a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Ai'Beam. It was nice talking with you, Ai'Forth." Tul waiied at us and left me with Forth.

When he disappeared from my sight, I turned to glare at him.

He was sitting in front of me and he was staring sharply at me.

"Congratulation, N'Beam!" He cheered.

I gulped the beverage, still glaring at him over the rim of the bottle.

"What do you really want? I have enough of your stupid games, you are wasting my time!" I growled at him.

"Aw, why are you so mean to me, N'Beam?" He asked playfully.

I tried to kick him but he dodged my foot and sent me a winning smirk. I growled at him in annoyance.

Forth raised an eyebrow in surprise before giggling.

"What are you? A dog? Should I call you St Barnard?" He asked taunting me.

Frustrated, I rose up to give him a punch but he caught my fist and before I understood what was happening the upper part of my body was pushed down against the table. 

"Calm down, I just want to talk."

"Let go of me," I growled back at him.

He relented his hold over the upper part of my body but he didn't let go of my hand. I sat down still pouting about being defeated so easily.

Why is he so manly and strong?

"Are you free tomorrow?"

_ 'I was confused, what does it have to do with him?' _

He must have been able to spot my confusion because he continued.

"I would like to take you on a date."

"I am not gay," I answered quickly, maybe a bit too quick judging by the smirk on his face.

"I am bisexual." He shrugged.

"And I don't care."

He chuckled and I was scowling at him.

"So you are not dating N'Yo?"

I looked at him in disbelief before I started laughing.

"Are you crazy? Me? Dating Yo?" I couldn't stop laughing.

Who could have thought Forth would make me laugh!

It was his turn to be confused.

"Wayo is my little brother."

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

That guy was really something!

"My mom married his dad and he is my little brother in nothing but blood."

Forth's shoulders sagged in relief.

"Why do you ask?" I asked amused.

"Because I want to date him."

And I lost my smile.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos!  
The next chapter should come soon.


	4. Protostar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I have no excuses!  
Don't worry, I promise to finish to publish this story.
> 
> See you soon.

**Beam's Pov:**

"You want to do what?" I yell, and to think I lost sleep because of that man!

I take it back, he can make me lose my smile in a flash.

There is nothing nice about him.

"I want to make N'Yo my boyfriend,” he answers bluntly.

If he wasn't holding my hand, I would punch him.

"There is no way I will allow you to date Yo!"

A puzzled look appears on his face. Forth looks at me with a frown.

"Why not? You said you have no feelings for him!"

"I love him like a little brother, it is the same love I have for all my little brothers. And for this reason, I won't allow you to date him! You look like a gangster! Everything about you smells like bad news! Go date someone else!" I explain vehemently while yanking my hand off his. 

Fruitlessly...Forth is holding tightly. It neither bruises nor hurts, but I feel ill at ease holding hands with another guy, especially this one.

Recalling what he said about me having more than sibling feelings for Yo, I kick him under the table in anger. Forth groans in pain and lets go of my hand. Finally free, I stand up and grab my messenger bag.

"What was that for?" He yells at me, massaging his abused ankle.

"Does it hurt?" I ask with a big satisfied smile.

Forth glares at me, still in pain.

I lean over the table, and whisper into his ear.

"If you come closer to Wayo, I'll do worse."

I lean back, and I was about to leave, when I hear him yelling at me.

"I thought you didn't love him!"

The few students who are in the food hall turn in our direction and looked at us curiously. I blush after Forth's outburst. 

"For the last time, I am not gay!" I yell at him. I know without checking that my face is burning red.

"It didn't look like it that night at the cinema." He taunts.

"Shut up!" I threaten coming back towards him.

"So you guys are really dating!"

I jump when I recognize P'Park's voice behind me. I turn quickly to see he isn’t alone. P'Pha is standing a bit behind him visibly confused.

"No, we are not..."

"Yes, we are. N'Beam is playing hard to get. Don't worry babe, I am all yours, so don't be ashamed of my feelings for you, na?"

I quickly turn to glare at him. Forth shakes his head in amusement, he stands up and forcefully interlaces his fingers with mine.

I am speechless at his audacity!

"Oy, idiot! Go easy on him! N'Beam is our Moon to be...so wait after the competition to have sex with him." P'Pha scolds with an unreadable look on his face.

"Wha..."

"Shut up Pha and go mind your own business!" Forth growls in annoyance. "Let's go eat, Beam and then I'll send you home."

"Bye lovebirds." P'Park chimes happily.

When we arrive at the parking lot, I yank my elbow out of his grasp and turn towards him, still glaring.

"Why do I have to go to the same university at those two..?" Forth mutters under his breath.

"That's my line!"

"Don't be mean N'Beam, it doesn't suit you, and you should be careful of Pha and Park."

"P'Pha is a nice senior and P'Park is funny, but you, you are annoying and have been since day one!"

"Oh please! You find them nice because you just met them! I’ve known them since we were in diapers. They are wolves in sheep's clothing, believe me."

_ 'Since they are in diapers? What is their relationship exactly?' _

Forth gives me a helmet. I look at it questioningly, but Forth is already sitting on his motorcycle. I glare at his broad back and put it on. I sit behind him, but I am puzzled about where to put my hands for support.

"Just put your hands around me and hold on tight."

Reluctantly, I put my arms around his narrow waist. I unconsciously breathe in when he drives away. My lungs fill with his smell, cedarwood. I am surprised since he is an engineering student, but there is another smell I can’t put my finger on.

Still wondering about it, I don’t notice when we stop in front of an avenue with diverse restaurants.

"What do you want to eat?" Forth asks after taking off his helmet.

I take mine off and stare at it for a moment.

_ 'Who carries an extra helmet around?' _

"Oy! Are you with me?"

I look at him confused by my own thoughts. Maybe I am more tired than I thought. What am I doing with a guy who clearly wants to date my little brother? ...and why did he kiss me that other time? Did he think I was Wayo?

...but we look nothing alike...

"N'Beam? Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

Why is he worried?

' _ Damn him! I am supposed to worry about passing my classes, not worry about love. I don't need love. I need to become a surgeon, so I can fulfil my promise! Get it together, Barame!' _

"I am not hungry, I am going home. Good evening P'Forth."

I turn to leave, but he stops me with a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off but he grabs me by my elbow.

"What's wrong with you? You look so lifeless suddenly. Let me treat you, then I'll send you home."

"Send me home? Do I look like a girl to you? Let go, even if you are trying to be nice to me, I won't change my mind about you dating Yo. He is too good for you."

Forth sighs and lets go of me. Surprised, I wai quickly at him and start leaving until I hear him:

"What if I show you how good I am?"

"Wha..?"

"Yes! Let me show you that I am not that bad. That I am trustworthy...let me show you what a good boyfriend I could be." He tells me, his eyes were lighting up at his proposal.

I am speechless in front of such bravado or stupidity, it’s hard to tell.

"Are you drunk?" I ask.

_ 'When did I cross into the twilight zone?' _

Forth seems to make the decision for both of us because he grabs my hand and drags me into a sushi restaurant. Faster than I wished, we are sitting in a secluded booth with menus in our hands.

I’m still staring at him dumbfounded.

_ 'What just happened?' _

"Order whatever you want, I am treating you."

"I told you I am not hungry. You are wasting your time!" I scowl him.

"How can you not want to eat? It is time for dinner, don't tell me as a future doctor you are neglecting your health..."

"Fine, I will order something, but shut up!"

He smiles victoriously.

I decide to ignore him by browsing the menu. The truth is I am not hungry tonight for some reason. I like to eat sushi, but tonight I feel bummed out.

Maybe I am homesick...

The waitress came to take our orders. Forth orders a sashimi assortment with a bowl of miso soup and a sake-don. I order the chicken skewers and a bowl of rice. 

When the waitress left, I send a quick text message to Wayo to warn him. I won't be able to eat with him tonight.

"Am I that boring for you to text someone else?" Forth asks me.

I raise my head from the screen, and he is staring at me with his sharp eyes. He is clearly annoyed, and I couldn't care less, but my parents taught me good manners.

"Sorry, I was texting Yo that I won’t be able to make it tonight," I explain softly.

Instantly his gaze softens at the mention of Yo. I roll my eyes in exasperation.

_ 'Somebody just kill me now!' _ I beg to some cosmic entity.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have invited him."

I freeze and look at him. I really took my time to look at him. The tall and tanned man who turned my world topsy-turvy since that unfortunate night in the theater. Who is now obviously head over heels for my little brother.

_ 'Maybe if I let him date Wayo, he will leave me alone'.  _

I pull a pen from my messenger bag and pull his wrist.

"Here, this is Wayo's line. Tattoo it, do whatever you want as long as you leave me alone." I say while scribbling my little brother's number.

Forth looks at his hand in surprise and joy.

I sigh in annoyance, but why?

Empty, I stood up, put some change on the table, and left without looking behind me, but then I hear him called my name.

Once outside, I walk towards the bus stop and wait. I don’t even know why I’m reacting like this. My head is muddled.

_ 'You are just confused Barame. Get a grip!' _

I reach the medical faculty and then drive back to my dorm. Without bothering to eat, I go to sleep. Hoping everything will be fine tomorrow.

* * * * * *

**General Pov:**

The next day goes smoothly for Beam. He meets with Wayo, Ming, and Tul for breakfast. The boys go their separate ways afterwards to their respective faculties. 

Two weeks go by in the blink of an eye, Beam and Tul don’t have the time to breathe. Their lives now revolve around assignments and lab work. Wayo spends less time with his older brother and his best friend. The only time they can all meet is during breakfast and dinner where the boys gather at Tul's place since his parents have been more than delighted to meet their son's new friends.

Tul's parents are both engineers and they always thought their son would walk in their footsteps, but they were agreeably surprised when Tul decided to study medicine. 

"Don't you boys want to take a break?"

"We are almost done, Mae," Tul answers while typing on his laptop.

"Don't worry, Auntie. We are almost done." Wayo answers grinning at the nice lady.

"Yo! Sorry, Auntie, don’t mind him, we shouldn't take advantage of..."Beam starts to reprimand his little brother, but he was cut off by Tul's mother.

"Don't worry Beam, and no need to be so formal with me. I have told you already, all of you are always welcomed here." She says while holding a plate in her hands. Wayo's eyes light up with joy when he sees it.

Beam scratches the back of his head self-conscious. Smiling, Tul's mother gives Wayo the plate of cookies before leaving them alone. The younger man starts to stuff his mouth under his older brother and friends' amused gaze.

"Here, help yourself they are so good. Did your mother bake them P'Tul?"

Tul, who was eating a chocolate chip cookie, nods before swallowing.

"Yes, Mae loves cooking and baking. She always tries different recipes. Yo, you don't need to call me Phi. We are the same age after all."

Wayo blushes under Tul's attention.

"Yeah, but you are P'Beam's friend, so it makes sense to call you P'Tul," Wayo mutters softly.

Tul turns off his laptop. He stands up and pinches Wayo's cheeks.

"Aw N'Yo is so cute. Well, let's go eat before it gets cold."

They are about to leave when Beam's phone starts ringing. He frowns when he sees the unknown number displayed on the screen.

"Go on I'll join you soon."

**Beam's Pov:**

I pick up the call, still unsure about the caller identity.

**"Hum...who is it?"**

**"It's me!"** The unknown caller yells. I have to pull the phone from my ear to check the number again.

Forth!

**"How did you get my number?"** I yell back before I remember where Iam. I close Tul's bedroom's door.

**"Don't try to change the subject! You know why I am calling!"**

I am speechless.

' _ To be honest, I completely forgot.' _

**"I don't know what you are talking about..."**

**"You gave me the wrong number. It was the old auntie's number in charge of the university library. Now, because of you, I won't be able to set foot in this place without feeling embarrassed." ** If I wasn’t so angry I would laugh.

**"I told you already! I won't hand Wayo to you!" ** I tell him between clenched teeth before I hang up.

I am about to open the door when Forth calls again. I groan in exasperation.

**"Stop calling me or I’ll block you!"** I yell without letting him time to speak, and then I turn off my phone.

I join the others downstairs who are already eating. I sit next to Wayo.

"What took so long P'Beam?" Wayo asks with worry.

"Nothing...just eat," I answer smiling.

"Oh Beam! Did you know that Wayo has been chosen to be the Moon of the Science faculty?" Tul inquires.

"Wha..." My smile wanes at the unexpected news.

"P'Tul! I was going to tell him when we get back!"

Seeing Ming's grin, he knew from the beginning. 

I feel...sad knowing Wayo kept a secret from me. I was the first person he came out to. I look at him, clearly confused and disappointed by the news.

_ 'Why should he tell me, after all, I am just his older brother.' _

"I was chosen the same day as you P'Beam, but I wanted to wait before accepting."

"Wait for what Yo?"

"For the right time P'Beam, anyway, I will go with Ming and you!"

I smile slightly.

"...but you know Yo? You will have more chances to see P'Pha." I tease.

Yo scowls at me.

"I don't care! Phi, you have to stay with me at all times!"

"Hey! Tul and Ming are coming too."

"Of course, but I don't like P'Pha! He is always making fun of me!"

"Okay, what about I spread my time between you and P'Pha?"

"...but P'Beam..."

"Wayo! Don't be a child! P'Pha is my mentor!" I scold him.

Yo pales and stays silent for the rest of the dinner. I feel bad for scolding him, but he is being unreasonable.

"...but Beam, how are you going to divide your time fairly if your boyfriend takes you away from us?" Ming teases.

It was my time to pale.

"Ai'Ming! Shut up! Besides, what are you talking about?"

"P'Forth was last year engineering Moon, so he is my mentor. I thought you knew Beam..."

I look at each of their concerned faces.

_ 'That's it! I am dead!' _

* * * * *

I drop Ming at his dormitory and take Yo to his.

I can see he is still upset about being scolded, and I can’t help but feel bad.

It is all because of Forth, I was too harsh with Yo.

I stop the car and glance at him, but he’s looking straight ahead resolutely.

"I am sorry Yo. I didn't mean to lash out at you. I am stressed out by classes and homework...I am sorry. Forgive me na?"

Thoughtfully, he looks at me with an unreadable air.

Wayo isn’t the kind of person to hold a grudge, but he can be if he is pushed too far.

"P'Beam...are you really dating P'Forth?"

It looks like it’s becoming a habit of mine being to be lost of words.

"Ew...no! Are you crazy? He is annoying!"

Yo nods gently as if to confirm his own suspicions.

"So, you won't be sad if I date him right?"

_ 'What?' _

"Wait...what? Do you want to date him? ...but what about the person you like?"

"What about him?" He repeats thoughtfully.

I nod eagerly. I was certain that whoever has Yo's heart would be a decent man, not a gangster-like Forth.

"Yeah, what about him? You can't give up on your love like this! What if he likes you back?"

"He likes me P'Beam, not in the same way I do, but he does. So, all I can do is to stay by his side until he loves me back."

_ 'He must really love Forth,'  _ I realise speechless. _ 'Since when is he in love with him?' _

"So you won't change your mind? You are going to date, Forth?"

"Yes, he came to ask me out yesterday I wanted to tell you sooner, but a lot has happened... I am sorry I didn't tell you about me participating at the Moon contest."

Another secret Yo kept from me.

"It is fine. You have the right to have secrets..."

"Does it mean you have secrets, P'Beam?" He cut me off, looking at me curiously.

"I don't think I have, but if I do it is unconscious," I answer truthfully.

Yo smiles dearly at me and gives me a hug. I return it awkwardly, even if I am happy we made up.

"Oh! Before I forget to tell you, I will be busy five times a week. I found a part-time job." I announce to him proudly.

Yo drew back with a frown marring his cute face.

"A part-time job for what Phi? We are going to spend less time together!"

"Oy! You have a boyfriend, now! I have always said I wanted to find a part-time job to be more independent."

"Then how are you going to do for the Moon contest?"

"I already asked P'Pha and he told me the rehearsals are going to be on weekends so I am fine."

"I am still worried that you will overwork yourself P'Beam"

"Aw, my cute little brother is so caring! Don't worry Yo, I am tougher than I look!"

Yo stares at me in disbelief with a raised eyebrow.

"What?"

"Nothing P'Beam. You should go home, you always say weird things when you are tired."He teases me before leaving the car and before I can react.

"You! Just you wait!" I threaten playfully.

"Have a good night P'Beam!"

He then goes into his dormitory. I shake my head in amusement and drive off to my dorm. When I reach my room I shower, and remember to turn on my phone to set my alarm for tomorrow. The screen shows two missed calls from P'Pha, a text message reminding me about the Moon contest, and a missed call from Pete. I am surprised that my little brother called me only once. Generally, it’s two calls and a text message when he can't reach me.

I scroll down the list of calls and I freeze.

_ 'I yelled at Pete thinking it was that jerk! Forth, I swear if I see you tomorrow I will kill you! You are lucky Yo likes you!' _ I thought in anger.

**Sorry N'Pete, I thought it was someone else. I didn't check the display number on the screen. How are you?**

I sent him a text message before I went to sleep.

* * * * *

**General Pov:**

The weekend comes quick enough and the aspiring Moons and Stars are gathering, waiting for last year’s Moon and Star winners.

True to his words, Tul accompanies his friends. He sits a little apart from the contestants, reading one of the medical journals he brought to keep himself busy.

Suddenly, a tall man who wearing an engineering jacket walks in. He scans the faces of the contestants, who are looking at him expectantly. Making his decision, he walks to Tul and stops in front of him. The latter is reading, and with the blaring music playing in his ears, he hasn’t noticed the newcomer.

Ming, Wayo, and Beam look at each other questioningly before shrugging, clearly lost. They decide to go to their friend in case a fight broke out.

Since the beginning of the year, they have noticed that most fights involve engineering students to some degree.

The newcomer taps on Tul's shoulder to signal his presence. Tul takes off one of his earphones and looks up at the other man confused.

...but nothing could have prepared him for what is coming.

"So are you the one who is dating my little brother?" The tall man asks without any hesitation.

"What? Who am I dating?" Tul is dumbfounded. Here he is minding his own business giving some comfort to his friends and  **THIS** happens.

"What? You don't date him?"

Beam and Wayo look at each other incredulously.

"Ming! Are all engineering students crazy? If it is the case, let's stop being friends from now on." Beam says.

"Oy! Beam! That's not funny!"

"I agree with P'Beam. Let's put an end to our friendship, Ai'Ming."

Ming slaps Yo's head as an answer.

"End our friendship? You wouldn't have survived kindergarten if it wasn't me!"

"Who is your brother? I don't date anyone!" Tul explains to the newcomer.

"P'Max! What are you doing here? You are not a Moon, get out! ...and where is Forth?" 

Everyone turns towards the entrance where they see a fuming Phana, followed by Kit who waves at the contestants before making a beeline when he sees Beam and Wayo. He scowls at Ming when the latter smiles at him.

"N'Kit is not a Moon either. Don't worry, I just want to see who is dating my little brother, but looks like I picked the wrong guy. I am sorry nong..."

"Tul..."

"N'Tul let me treat you to lunch, so I can apologize properly."

Beam feels like he is having déjà vu. With dread, he looks at Wayo who seems to be attuned to him because his reaction is the same as his.

The two brothers step back slowly, but Max glanced at them and they stop moving. Then he looks between Tul and the two brothers, a frown marring his handsome face.

"Oy! I asked you a question. Where is your annoying little brother?" Pha asks him again impatiently.

"Which one?"

"The one who is obviously as ugly as you are."

"You will need to be more specific...hey! Is that the way to talk to your senior! You are so lucky you are not an engineering student, or your life will be hell N'Pha!"

"If I was an engineering student, I would rule the place. Now get out and send Forth here, he told me he would be present."

Max grins in victory and put an arm around Pha's shoulders.

"Aw, my little cousin needs my help! What will you give me in exchange?"

Nonchalantly, Pha takes out his phone and dials a number. When he hears a quiet Sawasdee Krub from the other side of the line, he locks his eyes with his older cousin and smirks before he starts speaking.

**"Sawadee Krub P'Earth..."**

Max grabs the phone from his hand.

**"Sawadee Krub, P'Earth. How are you? Fine, I hope! See you soon."** Max talks before hanging up quickly.

Max glares at a satisfied Phana.

"Just wait, Phana I will have my vengeance!"

"Well, not today apparently! So, where is he?"

Max shrugs with not a care in the world and gives Pha his phone back. The latter frowns in displeasure, unlocks his phone and starts to type a message.

"Wait! Are you texting P'Earth?" Max asks bewildered.

Tul, who is standing next to his friends, feels safer there. He shoots Max a dirty stare before scoffing. Kit is trying very hard not to guffaw at his best friend's misfortune.

"No, I am sending a text to Park."

"What's going on here?"

Everyone turns towards the entrance to see Forth standing at the door breathless. 

"Here he is!" Kit says, still trying to stifle his chuckle.

Max walks to his little brother and slaps him on his head.

"What was that for?" Forth yells.

"I have an important question. Which one is your boyfriend?"

"Really?" Forth asks deadpanned.

"Yes really, I am your big brother. The least I can do is to meet him."

Wayo moves behind a frozen Beam. Pha turns between his cousins and his juniors before shaking his head in disbelief.

_ 'What has become of my life?' _ Pha thinks bitterly.

"It's him."

Everyone in the room turns towards Beam who pales. He raises his hands in defence while shaking his head in denial.

"Him? He is kind of cute..."

"Not him, Phi. The one behind him!" Forth clarifies.

Pha frowns in confusion until he notices Wayo, who is still hiding fruitlessly behind his older brother. He glares at the smaller boy who glares back at him when their eyes met.

"Oy! I have had enough with you!" Pha yells.

"Me?" Max and Forth ask simultaneously.

Pha glares at them.

"That's it! I am calling P'Earth!"

"Okay, okay fine! I am leaving! Why are you like this? You really need to get laid!" Max says before leaving the room hurriedly.

All the contestants were gaping at Pha who glares at them with an icy stare.

"What are you looking at? Staring at me will not help you win the competition. So, I suggest you start thinking about your talent show because so far, I am not impressed by this year participants. Got it?" 

A few nod in fear.

"I can't hear you!"

"Yes, P'Phana!"

"Good! Now enough time lost, go see the organizers."

Dutifully, the contestants move to the back of the room where they are invited to sit down. They are given a schedule with what will happen on the weekends to come. A seaside trip is planned for a photoshoot.

"There will be different trials during the contest. The two most important parts are the dance choreography and the talent show. Don't forget to notify your respective mentor about what you want to do so we can organize the necessary materials in advance." A bespectacled man explains while the future Moons and Stars are going through their leaflets.

"Are there any questions?"

No one raises their hands.

"Then let's start."


	5. Resonance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Resonance: A state in which an orbiting object is subject to periodic gravitational perturbations by another.

**General Pov:**

"Do you want me to drop you off on your way to school?" Rangsiman asks Pete who is still eating his breakfast.

"No, it's fine. I'll walk." Pete answers quietly, playing with his food.

Too quiet for his father's taste, he frowns clearly worried. His wife left earlier so she can spend the first day with Tamwong at his school.

Rangsiman put his briefcase down on the kitchen isle. Pete plays with his food for a moment; bags under his eyes proving to his father he didn't sleep last night. His son looks anxious.

_'It could be the first day of school...but it looks like there is more than that.'_ He muses.

Rangsiman drinks the last drop of his coffee. He misses his sons. Pete was right, the house felt empty without them, but he couldn't stop them from pursuing their dreams.

"Pete, it is perfectly normal for you to miss your older brothers. They have always been home, so now that they've gone away to..." Small sobs cut him off.

Pete broke into tears. Rangsiman sat next to his son to hug him. The young boy buries his face in his father's chest, crying his heart out.

"Pete...it will be fine."

His father rubs his back softly, he hiccups between his tears.

"Do you want me to call your school to excuse you?" He asks after his son's sobbing slows down. Pete shook his head, his father didn't buy it. 

"Pete..."

"I am better now. I was feeling stressed out by everything that happened, and this is my first day at my new school."

Rangsiman looks into his eyes suspiciously, but Pete's gaze is unflinching. His father pursed his lips in displeasure, but he prefers to drop the subject for now, maybe his wife will be more successful.

"Well, I am going to change, otherwise no one is going to believe I am the CEO."

Pete chuckles softly rubbing his puffy red eyes. He begins to gather his school bag when his father's call stops him.

"Wait for me Pete. I will drop you off to school."

"...but Dad..."

"What? Are you ashamed to be seen with your old Dad?"

Pete almost rolls his eyes in amusement.

_'Old? More like a heartbreaker!'_

"Fine, but hurry up!"

"Okay, my little prince. Oh! Pete, don't forget to brush your teeth and wash your face."

"Dad! I am 11 years old! I know what to do!"

"Still a child by the Law!" Comes his father's answer, at the same time Pete reaches the top of the stairs.

A small smile appears on Pete's face before he goes to the washroom.

* * * *

"Have a nice day son."

"Thank you and the same to you Dad." Pete wishes before his father's personal driver closes the door.

"Su su na, young master Pete." The man wishes to him.

Pete waiies at the man politely and thanked him before running to his school.

"Sir?" The driver asks after a while.

"Let's go, Mark. Don't forget to pick up Jintara for lunch please."

"Of course Khun Panitchayasawad."

"Thank you."

The sleek land rover drives away under the questioning gaze of schoolboys.

Pete is late when he finally finds his class.

_'This is what happens when you miss integration day!'_ He admonishes himself.

Thankfully, the homeroom teacher is in a merciful mood and she lets him in.

"Please introduce yourself N'?"

"Sorry, I am Pete Panitchayasawad."

Judging by her reaction she knows who he is or more like who his father is. She smiles sweetly at him, and the young boy has to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

_'How predictable!'_

"You can sit next to...Phun Phumipat. N'Phun, could you stand up so your classmate knows who..."

"I know him already Khru."

The teacher, like the rest of the students, are floored. Pete smiles slightly, waiies at the teacher and goes to sit quickly at the empty desk next to Phun.

"Oh! Well...that's good. Phun will be in charge of showing Pete around the school, so he won't lose his way, and won't be late next time." She says giving him a pointed look.

He gulps in discomfort feeling the other students looking at him. Pete is used to being in his brothers' shadow, and he loves it. Beam is the filial son, Wayo is the mischievous yet sweet son and Tamwong is the baby of the family.

Pete is just Pete, a perfectly ordinary boy. He never feels jealous of the extra attention his brothers receive because he is free to be ordinary. No pressure, so no fear of disappointing anyone, but now all this was changing.

He has to become a new Pete, one he isn't sure exist.

...and he is scared out of his mind.

* * * *

"So how were your holidays?" Phun asks him at lunchtime.

"Good as usual, and yours?"

"Fine, we went to Japan."

They sit at one of the tables in the canteen, most tables are full and noisy. Pete and Phun sit in the quietest section of the school canteen, which is at the back of it. At some point, they welcome another quiet boy named Mick. Mick doesn't try to be a part of the conversation, his face is buried in a book.

When the noise becomes too much, a boy with braces stands up and yells at the rambunctious boys to tone it down.

"Who is he?"

"Ai'Fee, he is one of my friends, you guys will get along just fine."

Pete nods, but he can't help glancing in the direction of the once noisy tables. They aren't as noisy as before, but they are hard to miss. They occupy the centre of the food place. The group is spread over six tables.

"Do you know which club you want to join?" Phun asks him after they finished their lunch.

"Not really."

"If I remember well you have a nice voice. Why don't you join the music club? We can ask the president of the club, he is sitting over there."

Phun shows him a boy with a buzz cut who is smacking his hand over the head of a tall boy with the same haircut.

Pete looks at Phun's curiously with a raised eyebrow. Phun notices his curious glance, so he shoves him towards the entrance slapping his back repeatedly.

Later after the last lesson, Phun shows him the different clubs. They start with a little tour of the school council where Pete officially meets Fee and Cho.

Cho is a senior who started his last year of middle school. He is the President of the student council. Fee is the vice-president, and in the same year as Pete and Phun. The latter is in charge of compatibility.

"If you are interested in joining us, we are looking for a secretary since P'Bright moved to South Korea." Phun confides as they leave the council room.

Pete nods slightly interested in the proposition.

They visit the swimming club, the athleticism club with its cheer club, journalism, and last but not least, the music club.

There was one word for the music club.... nosy, and it wasn't only the musical instruments.

The boys spent more time heckling than playing any music. Phun and Pete watch the rambunctious boys, their eyes wide open. They are about to leave the room quietly, when the door opens pushing Pete into Phun, letting another student in.

"Oy Noh! Can you guys tone it down? We can hear you even from the fields."

"What? Oy Earn! Look what you are doing!" Noh yells.

"Huh? Sorry, Phun." The boy apologizes when he notices the boys he accidentally squashed against the wall.

Phun glares at Earn, and looks worriedly at Pete who winced in pain. He massages his lower back because he was the one who took most of Phun's weight when Earn opened the door forcefully.

"Are you all right, Pete?"

"...yeah don't worry. I should go back home. See you tomorrow, Phun." He answers avoiding everyone's gaze by looking resolutely at the floor.

"You don't look all right to me." Pete raises his head to see Earn watching him closely.

"Oy Ai'Stupid! This is your fault! Fix it! ...and why do you need to open the door so violently?" Noh says pushing Earn towards Pete.

"Earn and Noh are right Pete. You don't look good. I don't want Uncle Rangsiman to be mad at me."

"I am fine..."

"Maybe you should take him to the infirmary, Ai'Phun." Earn suggests.

"What for? I am not dying..."

"YOU should do it since YOU are the one who did the harm!" Noh says to Earn who glares at him.

"Oy you three! I said I was fine! I am going home, see you tomorrow." Pete ends up yelling breaking the argument between the three boys.

Pete waiies at them hurriedly before he leaving them speechless.

After dinner, Rangsiman is about to put Tamwong to bed when his phone rang. The three other members look at him curiously.

"Oh, it is Beam!" He exclaims happily.

Tamwong, who started to climb up the staircase, comes down in a flash, screaming excitedly at the top of his lungs. His parents wince in sympathy for Beam's ears.

"P'Beam! I miss you!" He screams even if the phone is still in his father's hand.

"Tamwong! Not so loud, quiet down if you want me to give you the phone." His father warns.

The little boy nodded in understanding, his sparkling eyes on the phone.

The excitement is oozing out of his small body, as his mother pats his head feeling the same. Rangsiman puts him on his knees so Beam can see their faces. Jintara leans over her husband's shoulder, smiling at her eldest child dearly.

As if he was light years away from them, Pete looks at them with an unreadable expression. Still smiling, Jintara turns towards Pete, but the boy just stares in the open air, unreacted.

"Pete...sweetie?" His mother starts.

Tamwong's joyful speech can be heard in the background. Rangsiman raises his head, looking at Pete expectantly, but he frowns when he sees his son's lack of reaction.

"Pete? Is everything all right? Come talk to..." Jintara says, but Pete stands up briskly.

"I...am a bit tired, good night." He excuses himself quietly.

"B..But..." His mother stutters helplessly.

**Pete's Pov:**

I can hear my parents calling out to me, but I don't want them to feel bad for me.

To be honest, I am not upset with P'Beam...anymore. I don't know what I felt exactly...I feel numb.

I am neither happy or sad.

Everyone is moving forward, and I feel like the only one who's still unchanged.

I am scared because for the first time in my life, I realize something truly frightening.

I am alone.


	6. Nebula

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments and the votes.
> 
> I am saving the small talk for after the chapter.
> 
> Space Trivia.
> 
> Nebula: A cloud of dust and gas in space, usually illuminated by one or more stars. Nebulae represent the raw material the stars are made of.
> 
> Music: I Believe by Christina Perri.

**Beam's Pov:**

Countless times I wondered if I made a good call by accepting this Moon nomination. I never thought I would be this busy.

Between my part-time job, my studies and the Moon contest I feel like my head will explode.

So what is going on now?

I stare in disbelief at Yo, then Forth. My eyes were going from one to the other expecting a  _ gotcha P'Beam _ .

… but none was forthcoming.

"Can you repeat?" I ask Yo.

Maybe I was daydreaming.

"Why don't you come to dine with us?" Forth asks through gritted teeth.

"Yo?" I ask again, deliberately ignoring that jerk.

"Yeah, that would be funny! P'Forth is treating us to some hot pot. You love hotpot P'Beam. Plus, you must be so tired putting books back on their shelves and doing registration! I can't enjoy eating if my older brother is slaving around in this dreadful place. What if you fall sick? Have you eaten already? I don't think so because P'Tul told me you didn't. Oh! P'Tul wanted to come, but he changed his mind when Forth's older brother showed up. Which reminds me! P'Max is coming with us. He wants to apologize to you..." Yo rambles, drowning his older brother's under the unending flow of his words.

I feel light-headed just hearing him speak.

I glared at  **HIM** . 

Forth is doing the same, and I feel like punching him, but I am so tired and Yo would be mad at me.

We had to learn choreography for the Moon contest and P'Pha was supervising us...more like ordering us around. The most ridiculous mistakes were the occasion for harsh criticism.

To everyone's dismay, Pha is, in fact, a good dancer.

_ 'What can't this guy do?' _

Listening to other contestants' gossiping, I learned that Pha and Forth are cousins. Max is Forth's older brother, but the eldest is a former engineering student, now graduated, named Earth. Pha and Park are twin brothers despite their appearances. Also, Earth is the only one who can scare Max into obedience, something Pha uses for leverage...often.

Finally, the Kongthanins raised the Jarmonhums after the death of their parents.

All in all, I ended up understanding this weird family better...as much as one can understand those lunatics.

As for Forth and I, we are trying to be civil for Yo's sake by avoiding each other as much as possible.

Although it isn’t possible when Yo feels the need to include me on their dates.

All their dates!

All of them!

Since they started dating one week ago!

If I try to say no to Yo, my little brother cancels his date with Forth, and the latter floods my voicemail with threats.

Those two are giving me a headache.

"N'Beam! Are you coming with us? Forth is paying!"

Max's voice booms in the empty library. Thankfully, I am the only one left, and it is closing time.

Forth glares at his older brother with distaste.

"I am not paying for you! Only N'Yo and N'Beam! Go bother someone else!"

Yo looks at them happily, and I just want to sleep.

I never thought I would end up falling in love with my bed.

I heave a sigh, without letting me add another word, Forth grabbed my messenger bag, and Yo pushed me gently towards the exit. I don’t resist and go with the flow.

* * * *

What is going on?

Again...that weird feeling.

As soon as we arrive at the hotpot, a waitress seated us at a table. Yo sits next to me, Max in front of me and Forth in front of Yo.

Even if I don’t like him, I can’t help but feel sorry for Forth. He and Yo don’t spend their sweet time alone.

It isn’t the best situation to be lovey-dovey with your boyfriend when his older brother is tagging along.

"Too bad N'Tul couldn't come..." P'Max complains loudly.

"Why can't he?" I ask, clearly curious.

Yo elbows me discreetly, but I look at him confused. Am I missing something?

"He had to go to some funeral..."Yo answers unconvincingly.

"Really? I didn't know, I thought he was just going straight home to finish his assignment."

"P'Beam!"

"What?"

"Wow! ...and here I thought only smart people were accepted in medicine." Forth says with a mocking air.

I breathe in and out, stopping myself before I dunk his head in the hot pot because I know Yo would be upset with me. Although I was starting to have mixed feelings about Yo's real motives.

Clearly, Forth isn’t the one he is in love with so why is he dating him?

...and who is the person he is really in love with?

"P'Beam is smarter than P'Pha!" Yo says to Forth while pouting.

"Easy babe, I was just kidding! I know your older brother is smarter than he looks."

_ 'Here he goes again! Always mocking me! I have had enough with this guy...please Yo, confess your real feelings to the one you love, and break up with this jerk!' _ I think furiously. 

I shove a piece of meat in my mouth, glaring at Forth, who was looking at Yo's pouty face adoringly.

_ 'I swear if they kiss, I will puke on them!' _

"So, N'Beam...do you have a boyfriend?" P'Max asks after a while.

I choke on the water I am drinking, and Yo pats my back.

"What are you talking P'Max? P'Beam is single and he is happy like this!" Yo answers frowning in displeasure at his boyfriend's older brother.

"Oh! You are not dating N'Tul?"

Luckily, nothing is in my mouth.

"Do I look like I have time to date anyone P'Max? I don't even have time to sleep. God! I miss napping and sleeping in. It feels like ages since I have had a good night's sleep." I rant.

Max looks at me worriedly, and slightly comforted by what I just said.

Call it chaotic evil, but I am in a bad mood because of those Jarmonhums. First my little brother, now my new friend; these guys are targeting every person I know. 

What's next? Another of my little brothers?

I feel so relieved to know they are all in university, so the chances are slim for them to meet Pete and Tamwong.

_ 'Plus, that would be illegal!' _

I smile sweetly at P'Max, hiding my evil intentions.

"...but P'Max, Tul is not gay. For your sake, I think it is better if you give up or you will be heartbroken."

P'Max watches me closely, and I notice for the first time how much his carefree attitude might just be a pretense. He isn’t glaring at me, but his sharp gaze is cutting me like a knife.

I gulp in fear, maybe I went a bit too far.

"Really? He is not gay?" He asks calmly, still watching me closely. 

Too calmly, gone is his boisterous behaviour.

I don’t dare nod or shake my head, too afraid of his reaction. He is an engineering student, and his faculty has a reputation for picking a fight for the most stupid reason, leaving the other party a bloody mess. 

"Yeah Phi. Tul is not gay," Yo answers unaware of the danger.

As if sensing fresh blood like a shark, P'Max directs his sharp gaze to Yo. I glanced at my brother and I find him paler than usual.

"...but that's just my opinion, P'Max..." He adds with precipitation.

As if some magic tricks are performed in front of our eyes, P'Max grins happily at Yo and goes back to eating his meal.

_ 'What a transformation!' _

I shift my gaze to Forth who is eating without a care in the world. As if his boyfriend wasn't being threatened by his older brother nonverbally.

Another reason to add to my ever increasing list of why Forth shouldn't be dating Yo. As if sensing my thoughts, he smirks at me.

_ 'I am going to kill him someday!' _

The rest of the meal proceeds in silence, sometimes cut by Forth's sweet talk to Yo. As promised, P'Forth pays for us, and lets P'Max pay for himself.

I roll my eyes when he starts to bicker with his little brother.

All of this feels like déjà vu...they are truly related to P'Pha and P'Park...

"P'Beam, do you want some dessert from that nice cake place, so we can eat it at your dorm?" Yo asks me after we leave the restaurant.

"What for? I want to sleep Yo. I am about to faint from lack of sleep!" I whine to my dismay.

My mother told me, I used to whine when I became sleep deprived or stressed out. Lately, I have been both.

I breathe in and out to calm myself. Tomorrow is Saturday, which means we have the Moon contest.

"...but Phi, I still haven't gone to your dorm room!" Yo grumbles.

"You know I don't like sweet things Yo."

"Oh! Like N'Forth! He hates cakes and fruits, it is always an open war when our Mae tried to feed him some!"

"P'Beam doesn't like fruits too!"

P'Max smile becomes broader. He puts his arms around my shoulders and P'Forth's and pushes us closer to each other. I scowl at him, and try to remove his arm from my shoulders, but then he winds it around my neck keeping me in place.

"You guys should date, you have a lot in common, no offense N'Yo." He says.

"Are you crazy? I don't want him to date my little brother, so the same goes for me. I rather die!"

"Really? Oh! Too bad!" P'Max says scrutinizing my face for I don't know what, but he looks happy at his finding.

"If not then who is your dream man N'Beam?" He asked.

"No one. I am not gay, no offense."

"None taken. Since you won't go after N'Tul. We should be friends, you and I. So, who is your dream woman nong?"

"I don't know." I shrug.

P'Forth, who is busy glaring at his older brother, looks at me in disbelief. Yo smiles smugly for some reason.

"Are you for real?" That behemoth asks me, not believing me.

"That's not your business!" I yell at him before crossing my arms on my chest in defense.

I become defensive when people decided to take an unhealthy interest in my private life.

_ ``Why did my life take this weird turn since I met P'Forth?' _

"Have you dated at least once?" P'Forth inquires clearly curious now.

"None of your business! Let's go Yo. I will buy your cake and we will go to my dorm."

"Yay, P'Beam is the best!" He cheers.

Yo grabs my hand and waves at P'Forth, but the latter is still looking at me speechless.

"Hold on you two! Don't you think something is odd here?" P'Max asks, stopping me from escaping his grasp.

Yo and I stare at him wondering what he means.

He tsks at us while shaking his head. He rips Yo's hand from mine, and put it in P'Forth's larger tanned one. P'Max pushes me gently away from Yo's side and nods with the result. P'Forth grins and sent me a challenging stare. I return it with a shrug. I won't be the only one who ends up broke.

Beam glances at Yo who is glaring daggers at P'Max, who still has this unnerving grin on his face.

I frown, slightly confused by what is happening around me. It’s true, P'Max can be annoying, but he isn’t as bad in comparison to his little brother. If I had to choose, I would prefer him to P'Forth. Whoever ends up with him would be lucky!

"See you tomorrow Yo. I will pick you up from your dorm." I say staring pointedly at P'Forth.

"...but Phi..." Yo starts but I cut him off.

_ 'Yo, you chose to date him. It is time to man up, break up if you don't want to stay with him anymore.' _ I want to say, but it isn’t my place to say it.

"I will buy you some pink milk. It was nice to see you P'Max and thanks for the food P'Forth."

I leave before anyone could add another word.

* * * * *

When I pick up Yo the next day, he is oddly silent. He looks sickly pale.

Did something happen last night with P'Forth?

I ask him, but he deflects all my questions by staying silent. We stop to pick up Ming who made most of the conversation.

"Is P'Kit going to be present?"

"He is always with P'Pha, so yes, he will be present. Why?"

"He is fun to have around and he is cute."

"P'Kit spends most of his time avoiding you any chance he can get...and you find him cute?" I inquire.

"Yes!"

God! Ming can be weird when he wants to be. 

As soon as we arrive, I go and buy Yo's pink milk which puts a stop to his sulking.

I feel relieved when he accepts it.

"Come on Beam! Stop fussing over Yo like a mother." Ming admonishes me.

"Hey! Leave P'Beam alone Ai'Ming!"

"Or what? Scared he will start taking care of me instead of you?"

"What did you just say?"

I watch helplessly as they start kicking and slapping each other.

_ 'Now I know what every parent feels when their children are fighting.' _

Not wanting to become an early single parent, I leave them to find a quiet place for a quick nap.

I am about to lay down behind the bleachers when I am pulled in a corner by...Tul!

"Wha?"

"Hush! He can hear you!" He says, putting his hand over my mouth. Tul is looking around worriedly, obviously avoiding someone.

...

Damn.

Don't tell me...

When the coast is clear, he pushes himself from me and removes his hand. Tul is worried but angry.

"Now, Ai'Beam, I want an explanation."

"...Like?"

"Why did this idiotic senior come knocking on my door this morning?! Do you know what he said to my parents? That we are dating! Since when? I only saw him once!"

Looks like I wasn't the only one to suffer some unwanted attention from those stupid brothers' weird behaviour.

"Okay, Tul..."

"It is not okay. I am not okay! P'Max is crazy! You have to help me Beam!" He shouts pushing his hair back with his hand.

"Just tell him you don't want to date him."

"...because you think I didn't already try! I did! I kept on telling him on our way here."

"Wait, what? You came here together?"

"He practically kidnapped me from my home with the benediction from my parents!"

Okay, that’s brand new information. How did P'Max know where Tul lives?

Does P'Max have stalker tendencies?

I put my hands on his shoulders to convey my feelings of comfort.

"Listen, how about you stay at my dorm for the night, and tomorrow all will be back to normal."

"Really?" Tul asks me hopefully.

I stare into his eyes, and I try not to avert my eyes away, knowing he will know I am lying to him.

"So after stealing my boyfriend, you are trying to steal my older brother's boyfriend Beam?"

Before I can react, Tul is being pushed away from me, and I am taring speechlessly at a very angry P'Forth.

"I am not dating your Phi, and it will never happen!" Tul snaps at Forth.

Forth ignores him completely, too busy glaring daggers at me.

"I didn't steal anyone from anyone, you dumbass!" I yell at him.

I start to walk away, but I am grabbed by P'Forth, who pushes me violently against the wall. I can feel the uneven stones digging into my back.

Forth is towering above me, and it brings back an unwanted memory.

I try to knee him, but he catches my leg and he inserts his muscled tight between my spread ones.

No, I definitely don’t like how things are going!

I push him, but he doesn’t budge. Forth is a wall.

"Oy, P'Forth! Let go of him!" Tul says worriedly. He even tries to move him, but Forth glares at him.

"Leave, N'Tul if you know what's good for you!"

"Oy, P'Forth!"

" **LEAVE** !"

We both flinch when P'Forth bellows.

Tul sends me an apologetic glance before he leaves, hopefully looking for help.

"He is gone now! Let go of me!" I shout at him.

His hands are holding my shoulders in a tight grip. He is holding me in place so tightly I can’t help but wince.

" **LET GO OF ME! YOU ARE HURTING ME!** " 

P'Forth blinks lost before he pulls me away from the wall, but he doesn’t relinquish his hold. Even worse, he is holding my wrists.

I glare at him after I fail to free myself.

"I don't know what's going on in your mind, and I don't care. I have had enough of being pushed around by you! Since you appeared in my life, it has been topsy-turvy, and now you are accusing me of stealing other people's boyfriends? That's too much! I am not the one who pretended to like someone else, so I would date his little brother! Let go of me!" I rant while struggling to escape his grip on my wrists.

His hold is so strong, the skin of my wrists is becoming whiter.

"Oy, listen nong!"

"I don't want to listen to you! Let go of me! You freaking barbarian!"

This is all because of that stupid SOTUS thing! It turns their participants into stupid cavemen!

"Forth! May I ask you what you are doing to my nong?"

We both turn our faces to see a displeased Pha followed by P'Kit and Tul. 

_ 'Thank the deity above for not letting Yo witness this embarrassing moment.' _

"Are you alright Beam?" Tul asks glancing at me in worry.

I nod slowly, though I would feel safer away from this overgrown creep.

"Oy! Mind your own business Pha! N'Beam and I have some unfinished business."

"No we don't!"

"Shut up nong!"

"You shut up Phi!"

"Oy you two! Beam is expected to participate in the Moon contest. Are you trying to make us lose Ai'Forth?" P'Kit says.

Shocked, I look at P'Forth. He raises an eyebrow at me as if challenging me to say anything. I scrunch up my face in disgust at his behaviour. I manage to free my right hand and I promptly punch him in the face.

To my dismay, he doesn’t step back, but the surprise makes him release my left wrist.

"You! You better watch out! I didn't take this stupid competition seriously before, but since you are ready to use such disloyal tactics, I will give all I have and I will win!" 

"Yeah! That's the spirit N'Beam!" P'Kit says patting my shoulder softly.

Without waiting for anyone's reaction, I go back inside with a new determination.

* * * * *

Determination...

I am determined to win the Moon competition.

I am also determined to become a surgeon.

I am determined to be there for my family and my friends.

...but it is easier said than done.

The choreography is simple and P'Pha and P'Kit are always willing to spare their free time on me. 

My studies are going well. I’m not as clever as P'Pha, but I’m a hard-working man and it’s paying off.

Family...N'Pete has become an enigma. Gone are the text messages. Each time I call home, he just says a few words before pretending he has homework to do or some friends to see. Despite what I told him, Yo keeps on inviting me to dinner, either alone or with Ming and Tul. As promised, I try to help Tul with his Jarmonhum problem, but P'Max is an obstinate man.

If he didn't make my life so complicated I would praise him. but friends come first.

To sum it up, I am doing well in academics, but failing at social interactions.

I heave a sigh.

"This the umpteenth time you are sighing. Either you are in love, or you are already an old man N'Beam." 

I turn to look at P'Pha. Today, Tul and I are eating lunch with him, since P'Kit disappeared mysteriously...into Ming's car.

_ 'I don't know what's going on between those two, but I am curious. Sadly, I don't have time of day to investigate.' _

"Sorry Phi. I was just overthinking."

"Beam is trying to figure out what he should do for the talent show," Tul explains.

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. I hear you were quite good at singing and playing the piano."

"Piano is more Yo's thing. I play the violin."

"...but I thought you could sing?" P'Pha wonders.

_ 'How does he know all those things?' _

The truth is I can play both the piano and the violin perfectly, but the piano is more Yo's chosen instrument.

I look at P'Pha suspiciously. He raises an eyebrow in question.

"How do you know I can sing?"

He smiles widely at me, and I feel like I’m staring at a lion who is about to pounce on me. He shakes his head in disbelief, still with that infuriating smile.

"It is amazing how dense you can be N'Beam."

_ 'Me? Dense? Not that shit, again!' _

"Don't worry your pretty little head about it nong. You can either sing or play the violin. You are good at both. Now, if you’ll excuse, me I have to pick up Kit from the engineering faculty." With these parting words, he stands up and leaves me dumbfounded.

I turn to Tul who is busy eating.

"Say Tul?"

He hums his consent.

"Do I look dense to you?"

Tul stops what he is doing and stares at me troubled by my question, then he shakes his head with conviction.

"I am relieved."

He smiles gently at me and goes back to eating.

Nevertheless, I am still bothered, after all, it is the second time I am being called dense.

"I have to go back home if I am going to play the violin. I left it there."

"Do you live far?"

"Three hours from here by car and the traffic is difficult. I have to go Friday night, right after my shift."

"So what time are you leaving tomorrow?" Tul asks shyly.

Usually, I spend Friday night at his place with Yo and Ming. 

"You can come with me. My parents would be happy to finally meet you. I have to warn Yo, I am going home tomorrow."

Tul smiles and nods.

Maybe, I am not hat bad at taking care of my friends.

* * * * *

I glare at Yo's boyfriend.

Then I glare at my little brother or at his hair since his head is lowered.

I then direct my glare at P'Max, I knew yesterday was too quiet for my liking.

I became confused when I saw P'Pha, P'Kit, and Ming standing next to my car.

"What are you all doing here? I am just going to get my violin. I am not leaving the country!" I yell at the five unwanted individuals.

"Aw, come on N'Beam! Don't you think it is about time we meet your parents?" P'Kit asks sweetly, too sweetly.

"No!" I snap harshly, but my P'Kit is still grinning.

"Technically, I am just here because P'Kitkat is going!" Ming chimes in cheerfully.

_ 'P'Kitkat? Well, that's new...' _

P'Kit glares at him distrustfully.

"Same for me!" 

We all turn to look at P'Max...lost.

"I mean the same as N'Ming, but I am here for N'Tul." He feels the need to elaborate.

Ming heaves a relieved sigh, I roll my eyes.

Tul groans and pinches the bridge of his nose, annoyed.

"All right! I don't care about all your reasons! Let's go or we will never come back in time for tomorrow."

Five hours later, we are finally home. We drive in a convoy of two cars. P'Pha, P'Kit, P'Max, and Ming are in one car, and I am left with Tul, Yo and stupid P'Forth.

"Wow! Nice place! Are you guys wealthy or something?" Tul asks impressed by the manor.

"Yeah, they are filthy rich!" Ming answers.

Yo and I glare at him.

_ 'Pot calling the kettle!' _

"Come, let's go inside so we can go back fast," I say after locking the car.

Without waiting for an answer, I climb the stairs, and I am about to open the door when it opened and I am jumped by a small kid.

"P'Beam! You are back, I missed you so much!"

"Hey, Tamwong! How come you are still...awake at this time?"

"Mae told me I can go to sleep a bit late because you are coming." He grins at me.

I smile dearly at him.

I missed him so much.

He wriggled out of my embrace and launches himself at Yo who finished climbing the stairs. Because of the added weight, Yo and Tamwong stumble back and crash...into Forth who catches them.

"Easy there, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself and your Phi," P'Forth says gently to Tamwong who looks at him with round eyes.

Only then my little brother seems to notice the others. Suddenly feeling shy, he runs up the stairs to hide behind me. I shake my head, amused by his childish antics.

The others are climbing up the stairs watching us clearly amused.

"Tamwong, what did Mae tell you about being respectful towards your Phi?"

He looks at me and chews his lips nervously. He is playing with the hem of his sleeveless shirt. I crouch down in front of him and gently hold his hands in mine. I give a reassuring squeeze to let him know it is fine.

Still shy, he looks at all of them.

"Sawadee Krub Phi." He says to them with a quick wai.

"And what do you say to P'Forth?"I ask him.

"Thank you P'Forth."

"It's fine N'Tamwong," P'Forth says patting my little brother's head softly.

Even if I don’t like him, he did save Tamwong and Yo from a nasty fall.

I am about to thank him when the front door opens revealing my mother. She looks perplexed before she realizes she is looking at her eldest son.

"Beam! Aw, I am so happy to see you! Yo, how are you? You look great sweetie." She says hugging Yo tightly before giving me the same treatment.

When she let us go, she finally notices our friends. They smile sheepishly at her, and wai at her. She smiles at them and invites them inside.

"Did you all eat already?" She inquires.

The only answer she hears is our growling stomachs. My mother chuckles and invites us to follow her into the kitchen.

There, we find my step-father who is coaching a group of six boys. I recognize Pete and our cousin Phun...the four other identities are unknown to me, but one of the boys looked slightly familiar.

"Earn?"

I whip my head in the direction of P'Pha, P'Max, and P'Forth.

N'Earn looks at the three seniors with surprise like everyone else.

I look at N'Earn closely, his face is oddly familiar. I try to remember where I saw him, but it is still a blurry memory. 

I smile at Pete who stares at me blankly.

_ 'Didn't he know I was coming?' _

I glance at Yo puzzled, but he is as clueless as me.

"Phi? What are you all doing at Pete's house?" Earn asks them.

_ 'What the heck is going on here?' _

"How are my big boys?" Rangsiman asks us happily.

Yo hugs his father and I nod at him. My step-father ruffles my hair playfully and I let him, I’ve missed him after all, but I am still puzzled about what is happening.

The three cousins go to hug N'Earn. It ends up with the little boy taken in playful banter with the other three as they are roughing him up.

Ignoring them, I turn my attention to Pete who is resolutely scribbling something on his textbook. His friends are introducing themselves to everyone, but he is staying on his seat.

I sit on the empty seat previously occupied by Phun, and put my hands on his shoulder, startling him. Pete looks at me with wide eyes.

"Hey, baby bro. Are you ignoring your favourite big brother?" I tease him, but he pales and without me understanding anything, he pushes my hand roughly and dashes upstairs.

Silence falls on the kitchen, I stare at my hand in disbelief, trying to understand what just happened. I can feel my mother's worried stares. 

I stand up and go upstairs to have a word with Pete.

**Wayo's Pov:**

I froze in the shock.

Pete, who adores P'Beam, slapped his hand!

I blink a couple of times to be sure I wasn't dreaming. My step-mother is starting to get upset, but my father smiles at her reassuringly. She calms down instantly.

I have never been happier they got married than at this very moment. Tamwong peers up at me fearfully. I crouch down and scoop him up in my arms.

_ 'Wow! He is heavier!' _

He put his arms around my neck and angled his head in the crook of my neck. 

"Mae, Dad, I am going to put Tamwong to bed. I will check on P'Beam and N'Pete."

They nod slowly.

_ 'Ah! My poor clueless parents!' _

I enter Tamwong's bedroom and put him on his bed. He is still upset, he keeps glancing at Pete's bedroom door. I am relieved to see Beam isn’t standing in front of it. It means that Pete let him in.

I cover Tamwong with his Superman bed sheets. He snuggles in them and clutches his teddy bear close to his small body.

"Don't be sad, everything is going to be alright tomorrow."

"...but P'Pete..."

"Pete is just sad and he needs P'Beam, that's all."

He nods in understanding.

"How long are you staying Phi?"

"I think we will leave tomorrow afternoon because we have this important thing we have to do."

"So we will see each other tomorrow?"

I nod, smiling at him.

"Good night baby brother."

"Good night, P'Wayo. Say good night to P'Beam for me."

"I will…sweet dreams."

I leave his door half-open.

I was about to go downstairs, but I stop in front of P'Beam's bedroom. I go inside, since I know he is with Pete.

I lie down on his bed.

Thinking about all that has happened these last few weeks.

I was dating P'Forth. He is a nice Phi, but that’s the thing, he is just a senior.

I don't love him.

I love P'Beam, but he only sees me as his dearest little brother.

He never notices, and I am happy he is so clueless.

...but  **HE** noticed right away and  **HE** is doing everything to take P'Beam from my side.

_ 'Damn you P'Pha! I won't let you steal P'Beam from me.'  _

P'Beam is my Star, and I don’t mind being Pluto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it.
> 
> Have mercy on my baby Beam, he is a bit slow but his heart is in the right place (I hope).
> 
> I want to hug all my characters because they deserve it and need it.
> 
> I have fun writing this chapter which explained why he is longer...still it is fun.
> 
> Expect new Pov from different characters because Beam in this story is clueless (As heck) so you will have more ideas about what is going to each character and why they made some decisions or why they are reacting the way they are.
> 
> Pha and Forth's parts will be really informative so stay tuned.
> 
> What do you think of this chapter?
> 
> Who guesses that Pha knew about Yo's feelings about Beam?
> 
> Does Phana have a secret agenda too?
> 
> Let's see how the Jarmonhums/Kongthanins and the Barame are going to grow closer to each other?
> 
> What do you think about, P'Max? So far we have met most of Forth's brothers.  
P'Earth will appear at some point.
> 
> See you.


	7. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Trivia: 
> 
> Star: A giant ball of hot gas that creates and emits radiation on its own through a nuclear explosion.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Beam's Pov:**

The boy in front of me is fidgeting under my glare. Pete sits next to him and glances at me, smiling unaware of the hard time I am giving his  _ new friend _ . 

I am glad we talked last night...it was mostly Pete literally bawling on my shoulder. He confessed to me how scared he was, and he didn't know where he stood in our family anymore.

I smiled at him, relieved that Pete was back to his old self.

_ 'He is worrying way too much!' _

What worries me at the moment is N'Earn!

Last night, while I was talking with Pete, I learned about Earn's true identity.

Another freaking Jarmonhum!

_ 'I hope he is the last one!' _

It’s Saturday morning and we are having breakfast together with my family.

I sit between P'Pha and Yo. Tamwong, for some reason, has taken a liking to P'Forth and P'Max. He sits between them, drowning them under a steady flow of his talking. P'Pha is conversing softly with my step-father. P'Kit, to his horror, is seated next to Ming, but thankfully my mother is on his other side, so he mostly talks with her. Tul and Yo are still sleeping soundly upstairs. It’s time to wake them up or we will never leave.

"Mae, we have to go," I repeat for the umpteenth time.

The domestics are hauling boxes of food in thermos bags prepared by my mother into my car and P'Pha's car. 

"Of course my baby boy, don't worry."

I hear a snort behind me and I know for certain it is either P'Forth or P'Max. I blush because of the use of my nickname. I don’t mind being called like this...just not in front of those wolves!

"Why are you putting so much stuff Mae!"

"Most of it is for your friends and Tul's parents. I want to thank them for taking care of you and Yo while you are at the university. You are lucky to have such good friends Beam. You and Yo had such a sheltered childhood, so you don't know, but it is quite dangerous out there. I was worried sick the first week when you guys moved away." Indeed a worried frown mars her beautiful face.

I hug her tightly in my arms and manage to lift her off her feet. She squeals and laughs heartily.

"Beam, be careful! Put me down before you break your back and we end up in a heap on the floor." She warns me lightly.

"P'Beam, give me a hug too," Tamwong demands putting his arms up.

I put my mother down and I scoop him up. Pete talks with Yo since they couldn't catch up last night.

I will miss them, but I am puzzled by how much Rangsiman seems to like P'Pha. They have been talking to each other since this morning. They are in a deep conversation. I notice that Yo keeps throwing concerned glances in their direction, probably wondering what it’s all about.

N'Earn is the only  _ newly made friend _ Pete has formally introduced to me. The others left while I was upstairs with him...and I wasn't happy about their closeness. Luckily, Phun and Pete are best friends, so I am hoping it will stay this way.

**Ming's Pov:**

Beam and Yo are busy like almost everyone else. They are talking with their parents and brothers. I stand next to P'Kit. 

He’s typing on his phone. 

"P'Kit?" I venture, taking advantage of how distracted he is.

He hums, still focused on the message he is writing.

I am amused by this small senior and his endearing antics, he is biting his lower lip as he rewrites a word correctly. 

He is just too cute to not tease.

"Do you want to eat at that new noodle place with me tonight?"

He nods, then he stops what he is doing when he realizes what he just did. P'Kit raises his head to glare at me.

"No way! I am going anywhere with you!" He yells, blushing madly. 

A couple of months ago I didn't know that P'Kit blushes brightly when he is being teased, but since I made that discovery I can’t help but push his buttons each time the occasion arises.

"...but P'Kitkat! We are going to sit in the same car!" I remind him with a not so innocent voice.

He groans, throwing his arms up in the air in frustration and storms away in the direction of P'Pha.

_ 'Ah! My dear P'Kit! You are so fun to tease.' _

**General's Pov:**

They leave around noon. Pha calls the organizers to let them know that they will be late.

Kit tries to convince Tul to switch with him, but the latter is adamant about staying in Beam's car. In the end, it is Yo who gives up his seat to him. 

One hour later, they are stuck in a traffic jam. Beam looks in the rearview to see Kit and Tul sleeping. He glances at Forth who sits on the passenger seat next to him. 

The tension is high in the air. They haven't been this close since the incident during the Moon and Star training, and the fragile relationship they have is paper thin. They try to avoid it if they can.

Bored, Forth glances at Beam and he blinks multiple times. The sun is bathing Beam in a golden light. Beam's profile is neatly illuminated.

Beam cranes his head on the right side to catch a glimpse of how long the queue is. He feels like they have been stuck like this for ages. Sensing he is being observed, Beam turns his head slightly to see what Forth wants from him this time, but he stops dead in his tracks.

Forth is mere inches from his face, and he is running his eyes over Beam's face with a thoughtful expression. Feeling awkward to have the other man so close to him, Beam scoots closer to the window trying to put some distance between them. He throws a quick glance at the rear-view mirror to make sure Kit and Tul are still sleeping. Which they are to his relief. 

"What are you doing?" Beam hisses trying to sound threatening, but it comes out more like a whine.

_ 'Good job Beam! I am sure he is scared!' _

"...I am sorry for last time, nong..."

Beam, who wants more than anything to get his personal space back, is confused by the impromptu apology. Forth sighs before continuing.

"Last Saturday...at the Moon contest when I pinned you on the wall." He elaborates when Beam looks at him a bit lost.

"Hey! I wasn't pinned to the wall! You pushed me against it!" Outraged, Beam accuses him.

"Isn't that the same?"

"Whatever! You should phrase it better." Beam's voice raises an octave higher, he glances worriedly at the backseat, but the others are still sleeping undisturbed.

Forth looks at the smaller young man pointedly. By doing so, he is a mere breath from Beam's face.

"Okay...can you back up now?" Beam asks averting his eyes everywhere but to the man in front of him.

He thinks it is done, but he is startled when he feels Forth's breath against his ear.

"I am also sorry for kissing you."

Beam stares at him with round eyes before he glares at the taller man. He pushes him, but it’s the same as pushing a wall.

A very muscled and handsome human wall.

_ 'Wait? What? Where is this coming from?' _

"I am sorry, I was a jerk towards you." Forth goes on, looking truly apologetic.

"Okay Phi, that's enough with the excuses. I accept them, now back off!" Beam pushes him, feeling self-conscious.

"Really?"

Beam nods hurriedly, backing his statement. Forth sits back on his seat, with a look of relief. The younger man heaves a sigh, finally breathing freely, and not inhaling Forth's distinctive smell of sandalwood and another scent he still couldn't put his finger on.

"Friends?" The word is suddenly spoken.

"What?"

"Are we friends now?"

"Why would we be? You are trying to make me lose the Moon competition, so Ming will have more chances to win! You know what? Dream on! I am not falling for that trap! ...and tell your little brother, if he tries to bully my little brother, I will kick his ass!" Beam threatens him.

Forth blinks at him, not expecting this answer, and not understanding why Beam is riled up against his little brother.

"Calm down nong! Earn is a good kid."

Beam looks at him doubtfully.

"He is not like you and P'Max?"

"What do you mean?"

"He doesn't go around kissing people randomly?"

Forth glares at him slightly, knowing the accusation has some backing.

"No, he is not! Feel better, now?"

Beam nods, earning himself a snort from the taller young man at his foolishness.

"So, friends now?"

"Still no!"

"Why?" Forth is dumbfounded. He has shown the other,how truly sorry he is for what he did to him, but Beam isn’t ready to let him off that easily.

"...because I don't like you." Comes the quiet answer, but to Forth it feels like a slap on his face.

He looks in Beam's eyes, but all he sees is honesty. He isn’t lying...and strangely, Forth doesn’t like it.

"Why?" He yells, but quietly when Beam shows him the sleepy heads behind them.

"Are you seriously asking?" He repeats lower.

Not trusting his voice, Beam nods staring resolutely at the car in front of him.

"...because you have been a jerk to me since day one!" He reminds him.

"I apologized and you accepted it."

"Yes, but it doesn't mean I have forgotten! I don't want to be friends with you or even see you, but unfortunately, you are dating my little brother who loves you for some reasons that still escapes me, so we can be civil at best." He finishes explaining with a powerless shrug.

Forth stares at him, unreadable before he nods slowly. Beam feels relief, and turns his full attention back to the congested traffic.

_ 'Still stuck here.' _ Beam thinks moodily.

An uncomfortable silence settles in the car, it is only filled by the steady hum of the car engine.

"Let's switch!" Forth proposes after some time.

Beam blinks rapidly, not expecting the proposition.

"What?" He asks.

"You are starting to fall asleep, so let's wake up Kit so you can sleep more comfortably on the back seat instead of dying stupidly in a car crash. I will drive from now on."

Beam is about to protest, but a yawn cuts him off. He ends up nodding sheepishly before he wakes up Kit.

Once Kit is shaken awake, and he exchanges seats with Kit (who sits on the passenger seat where he goes back to sleep), Beam falls asleep as soon as his head touches the headrest.

**Pha's Pov:**

Since we left the Panitchayasawad mansion, Ming, Yo and my cousin were sulking...

...I have never been happier!

Finally some silence!

On our way back to the mansion, I had to put up with Ming’s teasing Kit...for five hours!

I had to remind myself that Kit was my best friend, so I couldn’t abandon him in the wilderness with Ming because that would have been heartless of me.

At this point, I thought they would have started dating, but Ming is still flirting with the Stars and Kit is still...Kit. Which means they are nowhere close to date each other.

_ '...and Kit is always complaining about him.' _

I don’t want to be more involved in their love life.

I am already involved in Forth's love life unbeknownst to me.

Forth and his brothers were raised by my parents, so Forth and I are tied to the hip. I was intrigued when he told me he fell in love with some guy.

The thing is...it isn’t the first time it’s happened, but generally,  _ his love _ rhymed with a  _ one-night stand. _

Somehow this time it is different. He seems genuinely smitten with whoever it is, so I have decided to meddle.

I didn't expect to fall in love myself.

He is a cute little thing with hazel eyes which sucked my soul in. He is like a shining star, my own personal North star...too bad he is rude as hell!

I never believed in love at first sight, it was more my twin brother's belief who is a helpless romantic.

I tried to reason it out.

Allow his rudeness to sink in so I can move on.

I would have preferred to fall in love with his older brother who is well-mannered and cute as well. Unfortunately, Beam isn’t my style, I find him too easily manipulated.

_ 'How could someone be so dense?' _

Beam isn’t aware that his step-brother is in love with him which gives me some hope. 

I look in the rearview to see Yo sleeping on Ming's shoulder. We are stuck in the traffic, and we are nowhere near the next exit on the highway.

"Are you going to steal my little brother's boyfriend?" P'Max asks when I kill the engine since we aren’t moving.

I am not even surprised he knows.

_ 'P'Max is smarter than he wants to let on’...which  _ reminds me!

I punch him on his shoulder. He flinches, but he still looks amused for some reason.

I roll my eyes, I know I can’t avoid his question. P'Max's true quality is being persistent, he never gives up which makes him a terrifying Head hazer.

"If I do. What are you going to do?"

He shrugs, stretching his arms and making the joins of his back crack. 

"Nothing. You are both big boys, and there is no chance it will last between them."

I am confused. If I know one thing, the Jarmonhum brothers are a crazy, slightly obsessive and totally possessive bunch towards their loved ones, and even more so with their girlfriends or boyfriends.

I glance at him sideways, but he is still staring ahead.

"Forth is not in love with the kid, as cute as he is. He must remind him of N'Earn..."

"He looks nothing like your little brother!" I growl low at him.

My cousin sends me a smirk, and I return it with a famous glare of my own. 

He shrugs unbothered.

"You should be happy because it means you are free to act, and I won't beat you up!" He tells me with a sinister smile.

"Last time we fought, I gave you a beating! You were saved by my mother, so you should call her to save you from humiliation."

"Aw, N'Pha! I let you win, there is no way I would fight my little cousin with my full strength!" He continues on as if I didn't speak. "It is funny how dense they both are!"

I hum in agreement. I’m not sure about Beam's feelings towards Forth, but one thing is for sure, Forth is slowly but surely warming up to him.

However, that idiot isn’t even aware of his own feelings.

This non-existent relationship is giving me a headache.

I glance at the back seat, the two juniors are still sleeping. It’s normal since we went to sleep late last night. Ming and Yo were still playing video games in the living room when I went to sleep.

I tap on the keyboard of my car's display screen to select Forth's number.

"What are you doing?" P'Max asks when he sees me starting the call.

"Pushing them in the right direction and helping myself."

**Yes Ai'Pha?**

"At the next exit, let's take it and stay in a hotel."

**What about the Moon competition training?**

"I will cancel it for this weekend. Next Friday, we are leaving for the weekend because of the photo shoot, so we will have enough time to rehearse there. Plus, we all are tired."

**You are right. I will wake up Kit so he can look for the nearest hotel which has vacancies.**

"All right, P'Max is looking too."

My cousin who was frantically looking for a hotel gives me a thumb's up. 

I smile.

My smile morphs into a smirk when my gaze lands on Wayo's sleeping face.

_ 'Yeah...a push in the right direction.' _

**Tul's Pov:**

I wake up as soon as the car's engine stops. Beam's head is resting on my shoulder.

He is still sleeping. I can see bags under his eyes, and his skin tone is paler than usual. 

Being everywhere at the same time is taking a toll on him.

I shake him gently, but he snuggles closer to the crook of my neck. He’s sending involuntary shivers down my spine as his breath hits the sensitive part of my neck.

"Beam? Wake up! If you want to sleep, we can do it in the hotel."

That seems to rouse him because he looks around groggily. He is clearly disoriented, he rubs his eyes tiredly.

I open the car door and go outside to stretch my legs. They are stiff and shaky because I’ve stayed too long in the same position.

I turn towards Beam, who is still on the back seat and walk by P'Forth's body.

I take a step back, already apologizing. 

I still find him intimidating and I don’t like how he treats Ai'Beam so unfairly. He always makes fun of him, manhandles him or accuses him of the most ridiculous things.

"What are you doing?" I ask with uncertainty, afraid he will try to do something to my friend.

"Helping N'Beam get out of the car." He answers matter of factly.

"Your help is the last thing he wishes for! Leave him alone!" I growl at him and try to push him, but it is near to impossible.

There is no way I will let my friend be bullied again.

"Listen nong...I have no intention of repeating what happened last time okay? Both of you are tired, so why don't you go meet the others in the lobby." Even if he is polite, that sounds like a threat.

I am about to give him a piece of my mind when an arm slithers around my waist and pulls me flush against a warm body.

"Come on babe! Don't bully my stupid baby bro and let's get some rest!"

Before I can utter another word, I am dragged away by that behemoth! I shrug off his grasp, but P'Max puts his arm over my shoulders. 

I turn my face in his direction to send him a withering glare, but he simply smiles at me.

"It’s not nice to come between a wolf and his prey Babe."

"What?" Involuntively, my voice goes an octave higher. He chuckles softly before kissing me on my forehead.

I stand there motionless which makes it easier for him to bring me into the lobby.

_ 'What just happened? I have to stay away from this guy, he is more dangerous than his little brother.' _

When we arrive in the lobby, Ming is showing something on his phone to P'Kit who looks...genuinely interested.

Wow, miracles can happen! Usually, P'Kit's smiling face turns more sour when Ming is in the vicinity. 

Yo is on the phone, but he is looking around, certainly trying to catch a glimpse of his older brother.

_ 'Yo really loves his older brother so much, it is touching to see them get along so well. It makes me envious...it must be nice to have siblings.' _

"P'Max, come here. I need you to complete these forms." P'Pha orders that leach, who gives me another kiss before walking to his cousin.

_ 'Another freaking kiss! What does he think he is doing?!'  _ I energetically wiped the spot he kissed my cheek. 

I walk and stop in front of P'Kit, failing to catch his attention.

"P'Kit, sleep with me...please!" I ask a bit louder than planned.

Everyone in the lobby falls silent following my outburst.

I glance around and notice that everyone is looking, especially that behemoth. He is glaring at P'Kit, who is too busy gaping at me.

"What? Ew...no! I am not gay!"

I roll my eyes, and it looks like I found Beam number two.

"Not like that Phi! I mean let's share a room."

Still sending me suspicious glances, he nods slowly unconvinced.

_ 'Seriously...P'Kit!' _

"...but Phi, you said you were sleeping with me!" Ming whines loudly.

A second time a deafening silence falls in the lobby. 

People are looking at us with round eyes. Yo ends his phone call and joins hurriedly. He slaps Ming over his head who scowls under the pain. P'Pha comes back with a couple of card keys in his hand.

"Kit, here is your key, you are staying with N'Beam. Ming, you are staying with Tul. P'Max with Forth, and N'Yo, you are staying with me." P'Pha says, distributing the room keys.

I blink when he puts the room key in my hand. I raise my head to see Ming watching Kit forlornly.

"Oy Pha! I want to share a room with Ai'Tul!" P'Max protests.

I groan, wanting more than anything to put myself out of my misery.

"What's going on?"

Beam asks, walking slowly towards us. P'Forth is behind him, his hands in his pockets and he looks pissed. Beam stops at my level and looks at me with an inquiring gaze.

"You are staying with P'Kit. I am staying with Ming."

"I don't care...I just want to sleep..."

"Same...the good night sleep I got at your parents' place went out the window."

"P'Beam! I want to be with you." Yo whines petulantly. He winds his arms around Beam's waist, he snuggles his head on his older brother's shoulder.

_ 'Yo is a giant baby panda.' _

"Oy Yo! Wouldn’t you prefer to stay with your boyfriend?" Ming teases him.

I blink a couple of times when his words register in my mind. I glance at P'Forth, but he is talking animatedly with his cousin and brother who are smirking at him.

Strange, it looked like they are fighting.

I look at Yo, but he doesn’t seem like he hears Ming.

_ 'What is going on? Did I miss something? Did they break up?' _

Beam pets his little brother's head with an endearing smile on his face.

"Okay, Yo...I will ask P'Pha."

Then something weird happens, Ming leaves with Beam with the hope of changing our senior's decision. Yo smirks at P'Pha who appears to have been watching us for a while. P'Pha seems put out by Yo's out of character change of attitude.

I feel like I saw something I shouldn't have witnessed, and I am not ready to face what is going on, but still it’s stuck in my mind.

_ 'Don't tell me P'Pha and Yo are both in love with Beam?' _

"No! No one is changing rooms. We are leaving first thing in the morning so we can be on time at the university campus by midday."

Was the answer to my question by P'Pha.

I don’t know what to do to save my friend, and I am still trying to process what I just saw.

_ 'Maybe I am overthinking it.' _ I muse, but the seeds of doubt are already taking hold in my mind.

**Forth's Pov.**

"We need to talk...you and me!" I don’t let him answer and push him into my room.

Thankfully, P'Max is busy somewhere probably chasing N'Tul.

He isn’t even affected by my rough moves; instead he sits on the bed calmly. Unflinching, he stares at me waiting.

I frown witnessing how dispassionate he is.

Gone is his cute smile.

Gone is his cute behaviour.

He is just staring at me blankly.

_ 'Lifeless...so unlike his big brother who is so full of life.' _

I frown at this thought.

_ 'Where did this come from?' _

"About?"

"Our relationship or more specifically the lack thereof!" I yell.

He heaves a sigh and he looks slightly uneasy.

"I am sorry it has to be you Phi, butI don't like you the same way you like me." I’m not as shocked as I thought I would be, but it still hurts.

"Then why? You are the one who came to see me and ask me out!"

"...because I was scared you were serious about P'Beam!" Yo shouts at me and I am stunned.

"...but I realize I am the worst. I am exploiting your feelings to get closer to him, and I am not like this...I am sorry P'Forth...but you deserve someone who likes you for you. I am sure you will make whoever you like happy, but that's not me."

He stands up and opens the door.

"That person will be lucky to have your love. I am sorry."

...and he left the room.

I sit on my bed dumbfounded, and yet I am not surprised, but the pain is there.

"I told you." Is spoken quietly behind me.

Pha comes out of the bathroom and sits next to me. I don’t bother answering him; recalling our conversation back at the Panitchayasawad mansion.

**Flashback:**

"Fuck! That hurt!"

Khun Rangsiman has been gracious to give us a room for the night. I shared mine with Pha while Tul slept in Beam's room because he wanted to escape P'Max.

"What?" Pha asked me, already lying in bed.

"I stumped my toe! I should have left a light on!"

"You think!?" He mocked me.

"Shut up, Ai'Pha!"

"I don't know, you seem to like being in the dark...so why don't you keep staying in it?"

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Glad to see, your brain is still there!"

"Talk or shut up!"

"Fine. How long are you going to stay in that thing you call a relationship?"

"Oy! Don't you start too! First P'Max...now you!"

"If your brother, who never meddled in your sentimental life feels the need to intervene now, then you better do something. Listen, you are my family and I don't like to see you stumbling in the dark. A moon doesn't light up the path, but a star does. If you don't believe me ask N'Yo about his real feelings."

**End of the flashback.**

"You are going to be fine..."

"I don't know..."

"Well, it’s normal to be heartbroken. You just broke up with your boyfriend..."

I stare at my hands, thinking deeply about what I am feeling.

"I really thought he was the one."

Pha pats my shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"Failure is the best way to start again. You will meet whoever he or she is someday."

_ 'I doubt that.' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is.  
I hope you will like it.  
I laugh a lot while writing it.
> 
> What do you think about the break-up?
> 
> I feel bad for Forth, my poor baby.
> 
> I wished I have family members like Forth, it is not easy to be an only child.


	8. Luminosity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.  
Space Trivia:
> 
> Luminosity: The amount of light emitted by a star.  
Song: Dreaming with a broken heart by John Mayer.
> 
> Warning: rape, if you are uncomfortable with it, nothing graphic though. Don't read if uncomfortable.
> 
> Edit: Corrections has been done.

** General Pov: **

The group of six boys left the hotel and took the road in the direction of the university.   
As if the universe was on their side, they made it in one hour.   
Pha called them to tell the future Moon candidates to take a quick shower and to meet at the rehearsal room so they could catch up to their lateness.

Yo and Ming went with Beam because they wouldn't have time to stop at their respective dorms.

* * * * * *

** Beam's Pov. **

I was done showering and I was drying my hair with a towel.

I walked out, shirtless, and I was greeted by...food.

I sat next to my brother, Ming drank his iced latte before dashing to the bathroom not before taking a spare towel. Yo rolled his eyes at his best friend's antics.

"Who ordered?"

Yo swallowed a mouthful before he answered.

"I did. It is about time I treat you, P'Beam. You are always the one who is treating me."

I smiled at his nice attention, I didn't mind to be pampered from time to time.

"Aw, my little brother is the best. Don't tell our little brothers, I say you are my favourite!" I said playfully.

But Yo lost his smile before he went back to eat silently.

Despite how he was acting, I noticed something was wrong with him. His eyes were blotchy this morning and he was pale.

"Are you...okay?" I asked hesitantly.

He shook his head in denial and he started to cry softly.

"W..we broke up..." He whispered softly. 

I had to lean towards to make sure I heard correctly.

"P'Forth and you?"

He nodded, still crying softly. I put my arm around his shoulders and he leaned his head in the crook of my neck.

"D..did he cheats on you?"

"Wha...no, Phi. It is me, I didn't like him the same way he does. Actually, it would be me more than him who is at fault here..."

"You? Not a chance, you are too nice and innocent for that." I assured him with conviction.

He chuckled sadly and sat properly on his seat.

"If you are feeling bad, you can stay here for the night..."

He hesitated before shaking his head negatively.

"Why?" I was lost, Yo will never miss an occasion to spend more time with me.

"Because I need to clear out my feelings and my mind. Plus you look tired Phi."

He seemed to realize I have trouble to understand his decision.

_'It is so unlike him...'_

"We can still meet up for breakfast, lunch, and dinner." He added with a micro smile.

I nodded slowly still a bit unsatisfied.

"I am done! Your turn, Yo." Ming announced when he went out of the shower.

Without another word, Yo sauntered to the bathroom. I ate slowly, completely lost in my thoughts.

"Did he finally tell you?"

I raised my head to look at Ming who was scrutinizing my face carefully.

"Yeah...they broke up...but I don't understand...he looks so sad..."

"Unrequited love hurts like hell..." Ming said, still scrutinizing my face, looking for something.

I didn't understand and it was making me angry for some reasons. Yo kept assuring me he had no feelings for P'Forth but he was clearly sad about their break-up.

Having enough, I stood up and grabbed my shirt and my car keys.

"Huh...Beam, what are you doing?"

"I am going to beat up the jerk who dares to break my little brother's heart!"

I slammed the door violently, ignoring Ming's futile attempts to stop me.

_'I knew, they shouldn't have dated in the first place. Forth, you are dead!'_

* * * * *

** Forth's Pov. **

I showered at Lam's place since I always left some changes there. Sometimes, I showered at Pha's room but that guy could stay ages inside the bathroom just for styling one lock of hair.

I was lying on Lam's couch, watching some variety show. I sighed for the umpteenth times today. I just wanted to crawl into my bed or get wasted at a bar.

_'Maybe I should just do that...'_

I didn't feel like going to that Moon competition bullshit, today!

"Damn you, Pha!" I yelled, feeling restless.

I wasn't sad.

I was angry at myself for not being able to see I was being used by a kid who loves someone else.

_'As if I didn't do the same with, N'Beam...'_

Another reason why I was angry at myself.

"I am such a jerk!"

"Nothing new, here. Why are you yelling?"

I turned towards the front door to see Park entered carrying some plastic bags.

"Beer?"

"Yeah..."

"Give me!" I asked making grabbing gestures in his direction but he didn't move closer.

"Oy! If I do that, Pha is going to kill me!" He whined but he wasn't coming any closer.

"Spineless idiot..."

"Shut up! I am not going to let me sway by you! I can't believe you guys left Lam and me alone! We were supposed to drink at the bar with all the gang!"

I tuned him off still mulling about what happened those last weeks. 

Yo and I never had a real date. Each time, Yo managed to convince me to let him invite his older brother. We never had time alone as a couple.

_'God! I am so stupid!'_

I stood up briskly cutting Park's ranting, Lam who finished his shower looked at me questioningly.

"I am not going. See you tomorrow." I grabbed my motorcycle keys and left them dumbfounded.

As I was closing the door, I arrived face to face with Pha.

"Where are you going?" He asked surprised blocking my path.

"I am not going to the rehearsal!"

"But you told me..."

"Pha!" I yelled upset cutting him. I could feel my throat closing up and I have to blink a couple of times when I felt the telltale signs of the tears which were starting to gather under my eyes.

I wiped them with my hand and I released a shaky breath. 

Exasperated he sighed and stand aside.

"Don't forget you have exams, tomorrow? Do you want me to call, my mom?"

"No."

I didn't stay to give a chance to elaborate and stormed away. 

I was in the lobby of the dorm when I suddenly collided with another person. By reflex, I held whoever it was from falling too hard. But unfortunately, we ended up sprawled in a messy pile of limbs on the floor.

I stood up immediately and help the other one to stand up. When I finally saw who it was I just stared.

"What are you doing here, nong?"

"Beam is angry with you. I think he is looking for you." Ming told me.

"P'Forth! You have to hide, P'Beam left his dorm looking for you."

As if a disaster didn't come alone...

Now, it was Yo's turn to make an appearance.

"What for? You are the one who dumped me!" I yelled making Yo flinched.

I breathed in to calm me down but nothing was helping. That suffocating feeling was back more powerful than ever.

Not sparing them a glance or a word, I hopped on my motorcycle and drove away.

I didn't recall what I did but I drove until I reached the beach.   
I stopped at a bar with a plain plan for tonight.

Drinking until I passed out.

* * * * *

**Park's Pov.**

I was glaring at the nong in front of me.

To think, Forth went crazy because of him.

I didn't even know why I wasn't punching him...

Oh! Because my stupid twin brother appeared to like him!

"If you know what is good for you! I suggest you leave, N'Yo." I said calmly.

He looked at me fearfully, he took a step back.

_'He should be! As if I will let him break Pha's heart too!'_

"Oy! Stop it! Call P'Max, I will drop those two to the rehearsal."

Ming and Yo waiied at us and left quickly as if fearing for their lives.

Good riddance!

"I told you to stop!" Pha admonished me.

I glared at him. Lam was watching our exchange with wide worried eyes.

"Him? Of all the people! Why not N'Beam? At least, he is a **GOOD** guy instead of his good for nothing little brother!" I yelled.

"Stop yelling at him," Lam whispered but I ignored him.

"Look what he did to Forth! How could you want to be with a guy who breaks our cousin's heart?"

"Did Forth tell you he was heartbroken?" Pha asked calmly.

The hell is wrong with this idiot!

Genius? Him? My ass!

"Did he tell you, Park?" He insisted staring at me.

"He didn't need to! I can see it! I have eyes, contrary to you!"

"Then use them correctly! Dumbass! Starting with your girlfriend!" Pha yelled back at me.

_'Huh...where does it come from?'_

I turned to Lam but he was studying intensely the floor.

"What does it has to do with Felicia?"

"Ask Lam!"

With that Pha left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Speechless, I turned to look at Lam.

"What does he mean, Lam?"

He shrugged with his hands in his pockets avoiding to look into my eyes. 

Confused, I frowned.

_'What the hell?'_

* * * * *

**Kit's Pov.**

It was night time when the rehearsal finished.

There was real tension in the air. N'Beam, who came earlier in a foul mood, had calm down and he was lost in his thoughts about I don't know what. 

N'Yo had been a mess since he came in. He was sticking to his best friend and his older brother like glue. He wasn't a good dancer in normal circumstances but today was worse than usual.

Even N'Ming was quiet and he kept glancing at his friends in worry.

For once he didn't jump on the occasion to flood me under the unending flow of his speech...it was oddly calm.

I even managed to finish my homework on time record!

But...I felt restless for some reasons...

"Let's go, Kit."

Nodding, I gathered my books and stood up to follow Pha.

He was bothered by Forth going M.I.A. on us.

"Did you call P'Earth?"

"Not yet. He is not even in the country..."

"Your parents?"

He shook his head.

"They are in New York. They are coming back in two weeks."

Pha's parents were wealthy socialites. His father was the CEO of one of the biggest shopping malls in Thailand and a couple of others in South Asia.  
His mother was a famous architect, daughter of a known surgeon who built one the biggest hospital in Bangkok.  
His parents were partners with my parents so this was how we met.

Despite how important, they were. Pha's parents didn't hesitate to raise their nephews after the tragic death of their parents.   
Pha's mother was the twin mother of Forth's mother and they have always been close.

Pha's aunt was a famous actress who married an equally famous singer.  
Their plane crashed when they were coming back from a promotional tour.   
Leaving four orphans boys behind.

Even if P'Earth was older, he couldn't take care of his little brothers so the Kongthanins took them in.  
And it was the best that could have happened to them.

But in a moment like this, Forth must miss his parents more than anything.

I watched my best friend closely. He was scrolling down his phone, probably looking for his cousin.

Pha might act disinterested but he was the most caring towards his siblings. Which means he was scared to get hurt emotionally so he acted tough most of the time.

"P'Max?"

"He thinks he knows where Forth is..."

"Good! Come on, let's eat and sleep. We have school tomorrow."

"But Kit..."

"You know P'Max! If he writes you this, it means he finds him. Stop worrying, Forth is in good hands."

Not waiting for an answer, I pushed him towards his car. As much as you can do it when your best friend is heavier than you.

I never thought I would be taken in a love drama when I became friends with The Great Phana.

_'What you wouldn't do for friendship...'_

* * * * *

** Earn's Pov. **

I stared at the new kid who was stretching on the floor.

Pete...that's his name...

I still didn't know what I was supposed to think about him.

He was an enigma.

He smiled when people are watching and when he thought he was alone, he became unreadable.

_'Is he lunatic?'_

Just my luck to be in the same year than this guy.

Apart from that, he is not that bad...of course, I would know better but he is spending most of his time with his cousin.

_'Still can't believe they are related...'_

Unlike his older brothers, Pete was the quiet unassuming type. I never saw him during class. Discretion was the perfect word for him. He spent most of his time reading in between lessons or scribbling on a corner of his textbook.

An enigma.

A simple plain kid.

I didn't like to compare him to his brothers because I know what it feels like but between P'Beam who looks scary yet lovable with his siblings, and P'Wayo who was a weird mix between a teenager and a baby. 

He was quite forgettable.

"All right! Thank you, time to change. Pete Panitchayasawad, can you stay a few seconds." The P.E. teacher, Khrū Sitata said.

Pete threw glances around nervously. I shrugged when he caught me staring at me and I left before he could say anything to me.

The rest of the day went like any school day...boring and tedious.

I was about to leave the running fields when I saw Phun stumbled there like a lost puppy. Instinctively, I went back into the locker room before he saw me but I wasn't so lucky.

"Oy, Ai'Earn! Did you see Pete?" He yelled from afar.

I groaned in disbelief.

_'Is he a hawk or what? Do I look like Pete's guardian?'_

"Ai'Pete? Not since P.E.!"

It wasn't as if we have the same classes, and when we did I usually didn't look for him.

_'See! He is a forgettable guy...'_

Phun came closer followed by the school council president, P'Cho. I didn't need to ask what was going on seeing how worried Phun was.

_'Scratch the forgettable for Pete and put troublesome instead.'_

That guy was giving me a headache for nothing.

_'We aren't even friends!'_

"He didn't go to class?"

"Yes but we were supposed to meet up after our last lesson," Phun explained.

I rolled my eyes and here I thought something bad happened to him.

I punched Phun's arm for making me worried over that guy. 

I was satisfied when he winced.

Good.

"Don't you think he probably went home?"

"Without his school bag?" P'Cho added.

"What? Did you try to call him?"

Phun rolled his eyes and scowled at me.

"Okay, we might need to spread up to cover more grounds. I am going to ask Noh and his friends to help us."

One hour later, there were no traces of Pete. I was paired with my best friend, Por.

"Shouldn't we call the police or his parents?" Por asked me, flashing the flashlight around the locker room.

I would have never thought a school could be so eerie when it was night time.

"P'Cho notified Khrū Sitata..."

"So why is no one there, yet?" Por asked after a moment.

We stopped what we were doing to look at each other, confused and maybe a bit scared.  
The dark wasn't helping either...

But Por was right, where were the grown-ups?

Something didn't add up.

We decided it was better to go to the school office so we crossed near the gymnasium and the swimming pool...this is when we heard it.

A sharp noise in the shed near the gymnasium.

Like idiots, we jumped before looking at each other nervously.

Por and I moved slowly towards it looking around.

I knocked gently against the metal door.

"We are locked inside!"

"Pete?"

What is he doing inside? And who are 'we'?

"Wait we are going to open the door!"

"It is locked! You need the key!"

How did he get locked inside?

"Earn, I am going to look for some help."

"Not from Khrū Sitata!" Said whoever was locked inside with Pete, in panic.

Por and I exchanged a quick glance before he ran off to find some help. I saw him dialling the police number since mine was dead.

I sat down, next to the locked door.

"Are they only two of you inside?"

"Yes, Ai'Mick and me."

Mick? Who is that?

I could hear them talking softly to each other but it was too quiet for me to make sense.

"Are you going to tell me why you both ended up locked inside?"

I was met with silence until I heard small whispers coming behind the closed doors of the shed.

"Mick doesn't want to talk about it."

Now I was puzzled but I was starting to have a small idea of what was going on.

"Is it because of Khrū Sitata?" I asked but the silence was the only answer I got and I knew I was right.

That bastard!

"Did he try to do something to you, Pete?"

"No!" The answer came a bit too fast but I didn't want to argue with him.

I would probably react like him if I was touched by that disgusting old man.

"All right. Por is my best friend and he called the police so everything will be fine."

Silence...

That silent treatment was starting to be heavy on my nerves. I scratched the back of my head nervously.

_'When did my quiet life become a thriller?'_

"Khrū Sitata locked you both here?"

"...Yes, I forgot my P.E. bag so I came back when I heard..."

Even if he couldn't see me, I nodded in understanding.   
But I remembered that jerk asking Pete to stay after the morning class. 

What was it about?

Something was amiss. 

Pete was hiding what happened.

_'I can understand, I knew there was something weird with that creepy old man!'_

I talked to Pete since Mick didn't seem to be in the condition to join in.

I was starting to be worried until I saw Por coming in our direction with Pete's mother and a policeman. Not too far away, I could see the school principal was talking animatedly with another policeman.

No Khrū Sitata in sight.

Good or I would have kicked his ass or castrate him!

I stood up and waiied at them. Pete's mother smiled shakily at me while the policeman opened the door with a pair of the pliers.

As soon as the door was opened, Pete went outside but he wasn't in good shape. His lower lip was split, he had a black eye and his school shirt was ripped opened his chest was visible, a few buttons were missing.

His mother engulfed him in a bear hug. I could only see the top of Pete's head. Then she drew back to inspect his bruises.

The policeman, who went inside, came outside his jacket missing and he was dialling a number.

Certainly the emergency.

A policeman came to me and asked for my guardians, but my aunt and my uncle weren't in the country. P'Earth wasn't around and my other older brothers were in the university.

In the end, Pete's mother proposed to take me in since she knew my family.

And here, I was sitting in the Panitchayasawad mansion eating some snack.

Aunty Jintara insisted that I called her like this since she considered me her son's saviour.

"P'Pete is so cool! I want to learn to fight! Mae, I want to fight!"

_'What's wrong with that kid?'_

Since we went home, Tamwong was gushing over his big brother's bruises. Even if his mother and older brother kept telling him no, he kept on asking.

In some ways, he reminded me of a younger version of me with my older brothers. P'Forth, P'Max, and P'Park were known as troublemakers and fighters. 

And I found them awesome.

So I can relate to the little guy.

Pete was wincing each time he was taking a bite. His little brother was sitting on the chair next to him and he was looking at him adoringly.

Pete had to push him gently a couple of times because Tamwong kept on pushing his face to his older brother's face. 

At some point, Pete put him on his lap and went back to eat untethered by his little admirer.

"Thanks for your help..." Was said softly.

I nodded in understanding.

"No problem."

I wanted to know what really happened but I remained silent. 

If Pete wanted to tell me, he will.

"Where is your father?" I asked him looking around.

Last time I was here, Khun Rangsiman gave us maths lessons.

His mother was talking with Phun's father on the phone.

"He had to go to Seoul for business...and you?"

"In New York for two weeks."

His eyes opened wide under the surprise.

"You are living alone?"

"Kind of...our nanny went in the north for the wedding of a distant relative..."

"You don't feel lonely?"

I shrugged. 

I was used to it and it wasn't that often. 

My aunt and my uncle went away together if they didn't have a choice.

But Pete looked bothered by it. Maybe it was because of all that happened.

"Don't worry, I am fine. And I might take your mother's invitation to heart and come here often." I joked.

"Okay, come as often as you like." He offered sincerely.

Tamwong, who was starting to nod off, opened his eyes wide under the news and jumped down his brother's lap to sit next to me.

It was weird to be under the unwavering gaze of a five years old as cute as this one.

"Do you know how to fight, Phi?" He asked after a hesitation.

I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

* * * * *

** Jintara's Pov. **

After I put Tamwong to bed, I went to check on the boys.

They were sleeping soundly. 

Not surprisingly, they were fast asleep.

I was smiling until I remembered what happened earlier.

Khrū Sitata was sexually abusing that poor kid and I couldn't suppress a shiver when I thought he could have done the same to Pete.

_'Thank God! Earn found them.'_

Seeing they were sleeping, I closed the door and I went to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.
> 
> Things are going to be a bit darker on Pete's side...yes because this is just the beginning.
> 
> Poor Mick. Don't worry he will be avenged...soon.
> 
> Forth is still a mess and, don't expect to see him in the next chapter, he has gone M.I.A.
> 
> A lot happened in this chapter and like I love to say when I watch dramas and a second intrigue comes out   
"More drama?😁"
> 
> I still don't know if Park and Lam will be a couple in my story...But why not.
> 
> In the other story that I am starting to write, Lam has a long time girlfriend and so is Park.
> 
> See you soon.


	9. Equinox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Trivia:
> 
> Equinox: The two points at which the Sun crosses the celestial equator in its yearly path in the sky. The equinoxes occur on or near March 21 and September 22. The equinoxes signal the start of the Spring and Autumn seasons.
> 
> No Forth in this chapter. 
> 
> Sorry but that's life.
> 
> Pha is trying so hard to help those idiots...su su na!

** Beam's Pov. **

"Do you know what you are going to play?" Yo asked me.

"I wanted to play some Bach and you?"

"Either Rachmaninoff or pop songs." He said dispassionately.

He looked better. 

It has been two weeks since he broke up and Yo was back to his old self.

In fact, life was back to what I was used to.

And it was nice.

...or almost...

P'Max didn't come to bother Tul anymore. At first, we thought it was another tactics but no. When we saw him, he just waved and went on.

It was quiet...

"And you, Ming?"

"Muay Thai!" He answered energetically bumping his fist in the air.

At least someone was still looking forward to that Moon competition bullshit. 

I was regretting my vow to win.

Nowadays, Ming came to eat at our food hall every lunch time. 

In the hope to see P'Kit.

I really thought it was some kind of passable interest but he seemed genuinely interested.

I heaved a sigh before standing up.

"Where are you going? You didn't finish your lunch." Tul remarked.

"I have to rehearse. P'Pha booked the lunchtime for me."

"You are close to him, Phi," Yo stated softly.

"Of course, he is my senior Moon. You will be close to yours if you spend more time with P'Suthee. Poor P'Suthee..."

I shook my head disappointedly at my little brother's lack of respect in amusement. But he just shrugged before going back to eat.

"See you all, later."

* * * * *

I went inside the music and art faculty. The room, P'Pha booked, was on the fourth floor.

It was a quiet floor so it was perfect for rehearsing.

My room was the number 44-U.

I froze when I caught out with it.

_'What the heck does it mean? Forth has gone God knows where but I feel like I am seeing him everywhere...whatever I don't care!'_

When I entered my eyes were caught by the grand piano.

I sat down on the piano bench.

It was like going down memory lane. I learned the piano with my father who was a music teacher.

The piano was my first instrument...But since Wayo could play only the piano for the competition, I turned to my second favorite instrument.

For a time, I wanted to be a music teacher...but that was before my father fell sick and died shortly.

I grabbed my violin and started to tune it with the piano.

And then I heard the nice thrumming of a guitar next door.

It was played softly.

I fished my Bach music sheets and a pencil for writing annotations. In no time, I started to do a quick read of it. Noting the difficulties.

_'Is Bach a good idea?'_ I wondered after a while. 

Maybe it was a bit too overcomplicated just for the Moon competition.

Not entirely satisfied, I left the room to go to my anatomy lesson.

I was in the music hall when I caught a glimpse of a blue engineering student jacket.   
For whatever reason, I started to walk in that direction until I froze realizing what I was doing. Without pondering on my action, I ran to the medical faculty.

* * * * *  
  


**Tul's Pov.**

I think I am starting to become paranoid and it was scaring me...

I felt like I was observed by that guy!

For the umpteenth times today I was glancing around.

It was night time and I decided to go to the gym since Yo and Ming couldn't join because it was their movie night.

Beam was busy like usual.

_'He is making me faintish doing everything.'_

It wasn't good for his health. If it wasn't Yo, Ming, the seniors or me; he would forget to eat.

I didn't mind taking care of him but Beam was starting to worry me.

_'His only source of energy is coffee!'_

The fact he lost some weight, didn't escape me.

I was about to turn when I caught a movement behind me. I turned quickly to see nobody.

_'I swear if it is P'Max, I will punch him! Freaking stalker!'_

I hide in the shadows to see if he was still following me but after ten minutes, nobody came.

Puzzled, I came out to see the street but it was empty save for some cars.

_'That's it! Tomorrow, I will confront him!'_

Still disturbed I walked home but I couldn't shake that weird feeling.

At eighteen years of life, I got myself an annoying stalker.

The next morning, I went early to the university to find P'Max.

It wasn't difficult to spot him. 

It was as if he was the center of the universe and the engineering campus was rotating around him.

He was talking with a man wearing regular clothes and glasses. He didn't seem bothered by the curious glances the students were throwing at him. I could see some girls were blushing and whispering while looking at him.

More like undressing him with their eyes!

_'It is true what P'Kit said, engineering students are bloodthirsty sharks but instead of smelling blood, they smell sex-appeal...truly scary!'_

The more I was looking at them, the more I felt like I was intruding. 

Slowly, I went back on my steps trying to not attract unnecessary attention.

But I wasn't lucky today...

As if he smells me across the open court, P'Max turned in my direction.

Like an idiot, I froze like a deer caught in headlights.

_'They are not sharks! They are freaking werewolves!'_

First, he didn't see me so I turn on my heels but I heard him called me.

"Oy N'Tul! Stop right here!"

Sheepishly, I stopped and turned back.

I just wanted to kill myself for being so stupid.

_'Okay, time to man up!'_

I walked with determination...and slowly towards that walking nightmare.

The taller man smiled kindly at me. I stopped a few steps from them, still wary of P'Max.

The latter raised an eyebrow when I stood there looking at them.

"Well...no waii?" The unknown man said playfully.

I executed myself.

I didn't remember why I came here but it was a bad idea.

P'Max was still smiling but as I looked closely, he seemed tense.

Weird, generally he wouldn't miss an occasion to tease me...

"What do you want, nong?"

What was that? No more babe?

"Can I talk to you about something?"

"Fine." But he didn't move one bit, instead, he was looking at expectantly.

"Alone," I whispered to him, but noting the other man's knowing glance, I knew he heard me pretty well.

"Alright, I will talk to him. I leave you, alone. See you later, Max."

P'Max nodded in agreement before he gave me his full attention.

"What can I do for you, N'Tul?"

_'Ah! Now I remember!'_

I glared at him but he only looked dully amused.

"Are you stalking me?"

"What!? Do I look like the kind of guy that does that?"

If possible, my glare intensified.

"Seriously?" He asked incredulously and offended by my accusation.

I remained silent but inwardly I was starting to doubt my assumption.

P'Max put his hands on my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. His thumbs were running small circles on the tender skin under my shoulders.

I shivered.

He breathed in and out, starting to show signs of...anger.

"Listen, nong! Didn't I show you my true intentions since day one?"

I nodded, remembering when he showed up at my house.

"Didn't I introduce myself to your parents as your boyfriend?"

I scowled but I still nodded.

"So why will I feel the need to stalk you?"

Unsure, I shrugged.

"Because I don't need to that. If I want to see you, I will come to see you. I will invite you to a nice restaurant, not some food stalls, a real classy restaurant. Then we will go for a nice walk where you will talk to me about your dreams and I will tell you about mine. When the time comes, I will introduce you to my family."

I could only blink at him. His hands went down the side of my body where he clasped them on my waist.

I was finding hard to avert my eyes.

"Do you still think, I am stalking you?"

I shook my head but I was still bothered by what he just said.

"Will you really do all you said?"

He nodded still watching me with his sharp eyes.

"Then where have you been these past days!" I yelled until my brain caught up with my words.

_'God! I sound like a girl!'_

Astonished at first, P'Max ended up hugging me, laughing merrily. 

Shocked, I stayed motionless.

"Aw, you missed me. Don't worry, babe I was...busy but now, I am all yours."

I managed to push him away from me. 

I chose to wisely ignore his wrong assumptions.

"Busy taking care of P'Forth?"

He nodded slowly but I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Yes...wait for a sec...don't change the subject! Who is stalking you?"

I blinked multiple times.

_'I forgot about all this!'_

"I don't know...I thought it was you...sorry, Phi."

"You have a bigger problem, babe! I know you are beautiful and attractive but why did you get a stalker? I mean I was a Moon campus, hordes of fanboys and fangirls but I never had a stalker."

"Are you bragging about something?" I asked giving him a dirty look.

"All right, we just need to make things clear and you couldn't pick up the better place for that!"

With dread, I pushed him but he held my hand and dragged me to the food court.

P'Max climbed on top of a table, pulling me in the process.

Most of the students were from engineering so they didn't seem bothered to see that idiot standing on the table.

_'Are they so used to his antics?'_

"Oy, listen up! This guy, here, is my boyfriend! Spread the words! The first one who dares to touch him is dead."

And he kissed me.

Not a kiss on the cheek or a peck.

A real kiss, an open mouth kiss.

It was intense because I could feel my lips tingling even after he pulled away.

Distantly, a heard someone cheering, all I could do was staring at him with round eyes.

A very loud throat clearing chased me from my trance. 

I looked down to see P'Pha with his twin brother P'Park.

The pair didn't look surprised and the thought chagrined me somehow.

"Step down, you two!" P'Park ordered.

I did as ordered but my so-called boyfriend was still standing atop the table undeterred by his cousins.

"Get down from here," P'Pha said calmly, fishing his phone.

Alarmed, the older cousin jumped down to grab P'Pha's phone but the latter put it back in his pocket.

He smiled triumphing at his cousin.

"Congratulations, P'Max! Now, all the engineering students are aware of the identity of your boyfriend....N'Tul let's go back to medical. It would be a shame if you were late for your mock exam."

_'How did he know about it? Beam is right...our senior is a mafia boss...'_

I nodded slowly I watched _The Godfather_, I know it isn't wise to anger the boss.

My face was in flame and I could feel the gazes of the students strained on me.

_'That's it! I will apply for some plastic surgery!'_

"Keep your distance with my boyfriend, Pha!"

P'Pha rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember hearing him agreeing..." He trailed off.

_'Betrayed by my Phi...where was Beam when you need him!'_ I lamented.

P'Max ignored him, he took my phone from my back pocket...taking the advantage to squeeze my ass!

"I am giving you my phone number, babe..."

"I could have given him your number."

P'Max continued to talk ignoring his cousin's interruption.

"We need to talk about your problem. Good luck with your exam!" He wished before giving me a peck.  
  


* * * * *  
  


**Park's Pov.**   
  


_'What the fuck is happening? As the world gone mad?'_

I was watching the exchange silently between my brother, my cousin, and N'Tul.

Boyfriends?

I didn't mind.

Most of us are bisexual...okay maybe not, Pha.

I always thought he was asexual...

_'How come P'Max is settling with N'Tul?'_

_'Especially since he is friend with the enemy!'_

There was this silent rule on the Jarmonhums and Kongthanins families, never fraternize with the enemies and their friends.

And right now, the enemy was Wayo freaking Panitchayasawad!

That kid acted all cute and coy but he broke Forth's heart remorseless!

If I found him, he is dead!

_'Shiya! Our new Moon faculty is his best friend!' _I realized with a start.

"Why are you glaring at N'Tul? Eyes off, he is taken by me!" P'Max warned playfully.

I sneered at him.

"I am not that desperate...I can't believe you lower your standards for the friends of the traitor!" I scolded.

_'I am so disappointed! What happened to our golden rule? Family and friends before hoes!'_

"Who is a traitor?" He dared ask me.

"I wanted to punch you, traitor! I am talking about the guy who broke Forth's heart."

P'Max shrugged...he shrugged as if it was just a small matter!

Traitor!

"Forth's heart is fine! He is my little brother but he had it coming, playing with someone else's heart."

"Who?"

But he ignored me.

"I don't get it, Park. They could have been such a nice couple...but no! He had to _fall in love_ with the little brother instead. If I have known I would have smacked some sense inside his head!"

Lost, I listened to his rant not knowing what to say.

Forth was joking when he said he was in love with Beam...well, that's what he told me...

In the corner of my eyes, I caught the glimpse of a familiar silhouette.

Lam.

Another of my friends who went M.I.A. after Forth's break up. He looked in hurry and was trying his best to not being spotted...

Fat chance, buddy!

"See you later, Phi."

I said in the guise of respect to my cousin and ran to catch up with my elusive best friend.

I jumped in front of him, cutting successfully any escape attempts.

"Stop right here! Where are you going? Do you know how long I try to find you? We need to talk!"

"I can't right now, I have things to do..."

"Like Forth?"

He grimaced then glared at me.

"Park, let's talk later!"

"Oh, really? Who do you think I am! You keep running away each time you see me! You are avoiding me!" I yelled that guy is driving me crazy.

He breathed in and out but I could see I hit bullseye.

"Come with then, I am bringing those notes to Forth..." He muttered.

"You know where he is? How come I didn't know?"

"Because you don't know how to close your fucking mouth! Now shut up and come!"

Wow...I never knew Lam could have such authority.

_'It is kind of hot...'_

* * * * *  
  


**Pete's Pov.**   
  


I was in a bad mood.

How many times did I have to tell them I didn't need therapy?

...fine, I have nightmares but who wouldn't?

I wasn't in denial.

Khrū Sitata didn't do anything to me.

The unlucky one was Ai'Mick...

I couldn't help but shiver in fright when I remembered how he was when I found him.

_'I hope he will be fine...'_

"Oy Ai'Stupid! I told you to tone it down! We can't even hear ourselves talk." Fee yelled for the umpteenth times during the lunch break.

"Who do call Ai'Stupid....Ai'Asshole!"

I knew I was new but it was still...new to me to witness a member of the school council who is so familiar with others students.

Phun was the shy type but he was still approachable.

But Fee...well he looked uptight at first so I was a bit wary of him...the more I was hanging out with Phun and Fee, the more I realized he is an easy going dude.

_'Everyone loves him...I wonder why he wasn't the one who was elected the President instead of P'Cho...'_

Ohm, the one who yelled back, flipped him before he went back to eat, still talking loudly with Noh.

I would have smiled but I was worried about Mick. I didn't know if he was still staying in the hospital. 

When I tried to get more information, my mother told me his parents didn't want to share his whereabouts.

The only one who might know would be P'Cho...and we aren't that close.

I was about to stand up and went somewhere quieter, any others days I would have tolerated Noh and his friends but not today until I saw Earn who was looking for someone.

I didn't know what to think about him. 

P'Beam was adamant with me avoiding him because his older brother was a bully apparently...

_'What kind of bullying can leave you blushing? Did P'Forth try to make him walk around naked?'_

I didn't imagine that P'Beam was blushing when he warned me about being friendly with Earn!

I sat down quickly and opened the book I was reading. Phun raised an eyebrow at my weird behavior but I chose to ignore him in the sake to remain under Earn's radar. 

To be sure I showed the image of someone who didn't want to be disturbed, I put my earphones on and played some random songs on my phone.

After a moment when no one interrupted me, I took a peek behind my book and proceeded to have a heart attack.

"What the..."

"Done ignoring me, now?" Earn growled in annoyance.

"Where is Phun?"

"I don't know. We need to talk, you and I."

I heaved a tired sigh.

What was the point in keeping avoiding him since he noticed it?

"What do you want to know?" I asked wearily.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"My older brother told me to."

What was the point to lie?

"Seriously? I saved your life..."

"Shut up! Why do you speak so loudly?"

"...and you are avoiding me!?"

I glared at him when he didn't lower the volume of his voice. Some people were looking in our direction, curiously.

I kicked Earn under the table. He winced and glared at me.  
I shrugged and I was tempted to pull out my tongue but that would be childish from me.

Suddenly, my phone started to ring. 

I saw the number flashed on the screen and I scowled.

That freaking psychiatric!

Gone was my good mood, I stood up briskly and left ignoring Earn's calls.  
  


**Beam's Pov.**   
  


My next door neighbor was back at it...

...playing break up songs.

Did he know just one genre?

Today, it was _Dreaming With A Broken Heart_ from John Mayer.

_'Here goes my good mood...at least, he has a nice voice and plays well.'_

I just finished to play my Bach concerto and I was browsing through YouTube in the hope to find something better to play with. 

Suddenly the music next door stopped abruptly. I could hear voices rising from there even with my headphones on.

I took them off and frowned when I felt like I recognized some of them.

The argument went louder, I was annoyed because my concentration was interrupted. I went into the corridor and I knocked on the door, waiting for an answer.

None came except more shouting.

A few doors opened and some people, who went outside, were frowning in disapproval.

Having enough, I entered and stopped on my track.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!
> 
> A round of applause for the first Jarmonhum brothers to get in couple with his other half! Now, how long is it going to last.....😈
> 
> I think you guess what is going to happen next? The return of our Khun Luang!
> 
> For the kids, things are going to go worst (sorry but some of you might get triggered).
> 
> The chapters, to come, are going to delve deeper into the Lam/Park thingy.
> 
> And soon, the apparition of P'Earth, it is time he came back to see what is little brothers are up to.  
I hope you like this chapter.
> 
> See you soon.


	10. Neptune

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Trivia
> 
> Neptune: is the eighth and last planet from the Sun in the Solar System.

** Beam's Pov. **

The room was a complete chaos.

It looked as if someone was living there.

I could see takeouts boxes littered around the place.

It was filthy.

And among all that, Forth was standing between P'Park and P'Lam.

"Just go home, Park!"

"Are you kidding! He had sex with my girlfriend! How do you want me to calm down?"

"That's not Lam's style! Just go home, before you do something you will regret!"

I cleared my throat since they didn't notice my presence. 

Surprised, they turned to look at me.

P'Lam took the opportunity to put a pile of paper on the piano before dashing outside, I had to step aside or he would have to trample me. 

Furious, P'Park was about to follow him but Forth pushed him back forcefully against the wall.

"Don't make me call Pha!" The warning fell on deaf ears and Forth was pushed back, followed by a punch administrated by P'Park. 

The latter glared at him before and walked outside. He stopped next to me to stare at me unreadable, before he stormed out, slamming the door behind him.

I flinched and stepped away from the door because of the loud noise.

"What are you doing here? Did Pha send you to spy on me in order to make sure there was no bloodbath?"

I stared blankly at Forth.

"What? I just came here to rehearse what I wanted to play for...that's not of your business! You are the one who made all that ruckus!"

He faltered and he sat down heavily on the chair.

Judging from what I was seeing, Forth was the one who was playing the guitar....this knowledge was...surprised me....

"You are the one who is playing the violin next door?"

Even if it was asked genuinely, I couldn't help but be on my guard. 

Forth has always been able to needle me.

Not cute like Yo.

Not funny like Yo.

It was as if Yo was a god and I was a lowly puny human.

Like each time, I snapped at him.

"That's none of your business!"

_'I really need to work on my social interaction...'_

"Easy, nong. I was just going to congratulate you..."

I watched him suspiciously, I was waiting for the 'but'.

"...but I think Bach is a bit too serious for the Moon competition...if you want to win of course."

I knew it, he would say that!

He must have noticed I was starting to be angry so he hurried to add.

"But you play very well!"

"Whatever...I don't need your approval to get by with my life!"

"Good! Confidence is mostly what is going to make you win."

"Is that another way of yours to insult me?"

He shook his head, smiling softly.

"Not at all. I am speaking of experience. After all, I never thought I would have been chosen to be the engineering Moon so even less winning first contestant Moon title...who knows...you might win the title of Moon campus."

Forth looked lost in his thoughts. He was leaning against the table, his foot crossing over his knee.

The very image of calmness...somehow I didn't buy it. 

Maybe it was because of the chaos reigning in the room.

_'Does he sleep here?'_

Not knowing what to say, I bid him goodbye quietly and left him to his musing.

* * * * *

Again.

The same heartbreak song.

_'Don't tell me he is going to play it at the competition?'_

I didn't understand why the two first contestants of last year have to do a piece. 

But from what I heard P'Pha managed to escape his responsibility by tricking his cousin.

Logically, Forth had to play two songs...but so far I only heard one.

And it made me wants to cry litters of tears for some reason.

_'I can't even concentrate on my own piece...'_

The music stopped, I breathed in relief. I was close to knocking on his door to tell him to play something else...

Although I spoke too soon.

Now, he was playing _In My Veins_ by Andrew Belle.

_'That's it! The hell with ignoring him, it is not possible to concentrate on those conditions!'_

I stormed out of my room but I waited in front of his door waiting for him to finish playing.

When I heard the last accords I opened the door.

It was worse than yesterday.

The room smelled and Forth...he was wearing for only clothes...sweatpants and a black muscle t-shirt. 

Stubbles were growing out on his face.

"W..what again?" He slurred.

I sighed and closed the door behind me. I noticed several empty beer bottles at a corner.

"Don't tell me you drink all this by yourself?!" I yelled in disbelief.

He held his head and put his guitar down.

"Do you need to shout? I feel like my head is going to explode! What are you a banshee?"

Well, he wasn't that drunk...

"Did you drink some water?"

I came closer and inspected him. 

I better start acting like a doctor if I want to become one.

I hold his head with both hands. He was sweating and his eyes were still lucid.

"Did anyone come to see you?"

He stared at me without answering before he nodded cautiously.

"Here?"

I looked around, appalled that none of his friends and families tried to clean the place.

What if a teacher found out? He is going to be expelled for sure or worst.

_'Wait...am I worrying for him?'_   
  
  


** Forth's Pov. **

His hands were smooth and cold against my heated skin.

I closed for a moment my eyes when I felt his touch before I looked up at him.

I was taller than him so when I was sitting my head was at the level of his chin.

At the same time, he was scrutinizing me I was doing the same with him.

He looked tired. 

His skin was paler, his usual red lips lost their shine.

But N'Beam looked ethereal with the sunlight showering his face.

It was only when I felt my cheeks pinched, I realized I was daydreaming.

"Oy! Are you dreaming? I am talking to you?"

I blinked a couple of times.

It was the second times, it happened. 

I got bedazzled by Beam Barame Vongviphan.

Something wasn't right.

"What do you want?" I asked, despite me, I was savoring the feel of his hands and prayed he didn't remove them.

"Did you take a shower?"

"Yeah at someone's place..."

I answered evasively which was another sign that something was wrong with me.

I had never been ashamed to say I have a one-night stand before.

But for some reason, I didn't want to appear lower in his eyes.

As if reading my mind, he started to step back but I held his waist. He struggled in my hold and I sat him on my lap and put my head under his chin and closed my eyes.

I was dozing off when I felt him fidgeting.

"Stop moving, I am trying to sleep."

"Go to your dorm!"

"No."

"I am not your bed, Forth!"

I raised my head so I could look into his eyes.

He was frowning.

I chuckled when I witnessed his disgruntled face.

"You are kinda cute."

Anger filled his eyes before he pushed me hard but I was holding him tightly and we ended up both on the floor.

"Ouch! What was that for?" I said caressing my head.

_'This isn't going to help my hangover.'_

"You deserve it! I can't believe you say that again!"

_'Oh! It's true I called him cute that night before I kissed him...but it was to provoke a break-up between him and Yo...'_

"All right, I deserved it for last time! But I mean it this time."

N'Beam stood up and he sat down on the piano bench.

He didn't look convinced.

"You told me on the first day of school, I wasn't cute."

I scratched my head half embarrassed, half puzzled.

That nong!

"Listen nong, you shouldn't take to heart what I say."

"What?" He shouted.

_'How have you been hangover my old friend?'_

I took a deep inspiration, then I crawled until I was in front of him. Before he could stand up, I put my hands on his knees and pushed him down.

I looked up at him and I lost my train of thoughts.

_'I don't know what is wrong with this room's orientation, but the sunlight keeps on painting Beam in gold...here it goes again...'_

"Let me reformulate. What I told you before wasn't true. You were, you are and you will always be cute. I lied because I thought stupidly you were in couple with Yo."

"But he is my brother..."

"I didn't know back then and..."

I stopped myself. It wasn't my place to tell him that his little brother has more than brotherly love for his older brother.

The honesty in his eyes was confirming my doubts, he wasn't aware of Yo's true feeling.

"...and what?"

"And I am sorry I lied to you."

I stayed motionless until he started nodding slowly. 

I was relieved, finally, we were going somewhere.

"So friends?" I asked tentatively.

Last time, he rejected me when I helped him get down the car and my offer at friendship.

"What is this obsession with being friends with me?"

"Why not?"

"You have hundreds of friends. So why me?"

"Why not?"

"Are you going to keep answering with a question?"

I chuckled and it was nice the way the sunlight kept on getting caught in his eyes. They looked lighter.

"Let's make a deal, nong. I helped you with the music you have to play for the competition and...I tidied up this room."

"Why would I need your help?"

I stood up and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you want me to be brutally honest?"

"...yes."

"You play wonderfully but this is not something that will give you the crown. You need to move the students."

"Like you?"

"What?"

"All you keep playing is heartbreak songs."

I looked down knowing it was true but whatever I tried to play wasn't helping to numb the pain.

"He is sad too...I think he missed you. I can help you reconciled with him. It will be a better deal?"

Nothing.

I felt nothing when he said it.

I didn't want to go back with him.

I didn't want to be his boyfriend.

But N'Beam was looking at me such sincerity in his eyes and an evil side of me, the hangover certainly, wanted to take advantage of it.

I wanted retribution.

"I have a better idea. Play with me on stage."

"Can I?" He looked unsure but I couldn't let him refuse.

"Of course, Yo told me you play the piano very well."

"Okay...what do you want to play?"

I smiled knowing my plan was smoothly in motion.

"I will play _Sad Song_ from We The Kings."

He looked at me in disbelief.

"Another break-up song?! Seriously, Forth, don't you know happy songs."

"Wait a sec. Whatever happened to the respect to your elder?"

He rolled his eyes but he executed himself.

"Don't you know any happy songs, **P'Forth**?"

I ignored the accent on the Phi, I shrugged and I went to retrieve my phone from the pocket of my jacket.

"Don't be deceived by the title, nong. It is a happy song. You never heard of it?"

He shook his head negatively.

I sat next to him and started to play the song for him.

"The song is about how empty when you feel when the one for you is not close to you."

"Fine, whatever suits you. Who is going to sing the other part of the song?"

"You. Don't try to deny, Pha showed me a video of you, singing at your high school's talent show."

He closed his mouth with an audible snap. I smirked at him and he pouted.

Cute.

What?

But the more I was spending time with him, the more I realized he was cute and funny.

"Now let's see what you are going to play in solo."

We spent the rest of the allotted time listening to various violin adaptations. We exchanged each other's phone number and he left for his class.

I was staring at the close door until I was disturbed by the ringtone of my phone.

I looked at the screen, it was from Lam.

I frowned in worry. 

Park was more than pissed off with him so he had been skipping class since the beginning of the week. My uncle and my aunt were angry he was going to stop his studies.

It was about time, my friends talked about what happened.

* * * * *

**Phana's Pov.**

"For the last time, Park, you better give me a satisfying answer about why you stopped going to your class?" My father scolded.

He was trying hard not to be angrier than he was but Park was far from helping.

_'Can't he try to make an effort!'_

I grabbed my keys and left them to argue with each other, knowing my mother will stop them if things went too far.

I drove all the way home looking for Park and to have some answers from him but he remained silent...

As if it will stop me from knowing the truth.

I didn't know who I have to worry more about.

Forth or Park.

P'Max was on a ninth cloud because he was _officially_ in couple with N'Tul. As far as I know, their relationship was starting on a shaky start.

"Are you going back, P'Pha?"

My little cousin was walking down the stairs with his best friend, N'Por, who waiied at me.

"Yeah...I have to take something at the grocery store. Do you want a lift?"

"No, I am fine..."

But I could see he wanted to ask me something.

"What else?"

His best friend and he exchanged a quick glance.

"Damn! I forgot something in your room, Earn..."

_'Do they know about subtility?'_

Once he was sure, we were alone. He asked me to follow him to the living room.

_'What is it all about?'_

I sat down, intrigued by his weird behavior.

"What's going on? Did you get in trouble with the law or something? You are acting like a criminal!"

He glared lightly at me before he plopped down on a sofa and left out a sigh.

Strange.

Did he really do something bad?

"Phi, what I am going to tell you, have to stay a secret between you and me, okay?"

I was starting to be worried. 

Earn was the youngest of my cousin and I considered him like my little brother. He was seven when his parents died.

My cousin wasn't a troublemaker like Forth and P'Max, but when he is riled up, he can give people's hell.

Who riled Earn up?

"Okay, I won't tell."

"Uncle and Aunty didn't tell you anything, right?"

"No."

He stopped for a moment, listening for some noise or signs that someone was listening to our conversation.

"All right...I think...no I am sure. One of my teachers was sexually abusing a kid in my school and he was about to do the same or he did the same to someone else."

"WHAT?"

"Not that loud, Phi!"

"Which teacher?"

"Khrū Sitata, the P.E. teacher."

"What happened exactly, Earn. Start with the beginning, please."

So he told me what he knew. 

A kid named Mick and Pete were his teacher's targets.

I didn't know much about the other kid but I met Pete and for what I saw, he seemed to be a sensitive kid. 

Plus he is Beam and Wayo's little brother.

Did they know what happened?

"Where is your teacher?"

"He has been arrested. I heard that Khun Rangsiman and his brother in law are not going to let him go unpunished."

I talked with Khun Rangsiman and he is a kind man but I am sure he knows when to be heartless.

"So you are worried about N'Pete? Don't worry, he is safe now and I am sure his family will help him."

"I am not _that _worried about him, Phi..."

I raised an eyebrow.

Why did it look familiar?

"It's just, I tried to ask him how he is but he kept on ignoring me because of his older brother."

_'Please, don't tell me N'Pete has also a brother complex too! Beam's family is going to be the death of me!'_

"Listen, Earn. There is nothing wrong to admit you are worried about your friend. Whatever happened to him was a traumatic experience. Give him some space but show him you are here for him in case he decided to open up. Just keep a close eye on him but don't suffocate him. Sometimes emotional traumas manifest themselves after a short or a long period. Something might trigger it."

He hesitated before nodding.

_'Fat chance, he does what I advised him...when did he become troublesome like his older brothers.'_

"What about the other kid?"

He shrugged, the fire in his eyes was gone.

He wasn't as passionate as before.

_'Don't tell me...I need to check!'_

"Earn!"

Bewildered, he looked at me.

"Do you have a crush on Pete?"

"What? No! Are you crazy? He is not my type. He isn't interested, he is just there. I find him annoying. I mean I don't get what was going through his head most of the time. I prefer people with a bubbly personality."

I wasn't buying it but I didn't want to be involved in another love story. Plus, he still has some time to figure out about his love life.

I nodded to appease him. It wouldn't do to antagonize my baby cousin.

Maybe I should have chosen psychology.

I was a good psychiatrist.

* * * * *

"Lam did what?"

"He slept with Park's girlfriend."

I opened the door of my bedroom to see Kit and Forth sitting in my room.

I regretted I gave them spare keys.

Forth looked fresher, more focus. I wanted to beat him up for worrying me like this.

"What are you both doing here?"

I threw my bag on the low table.

"While you were busy doing whatever you do on your leisure time. Something happened."

"What? Park found out about Lam?"

"How do you know everything? I just found out today." Kit asked me.

"Because I am not a tsundere like you Ai'Kitty."

"Fuck you! I have enough with Ming calling me that, each time!"

"What already that close?"

He tried to punch me but he was too short to reach.

"Can we go back to Lam and Park, please?"

I turned to my cousin, he was worried about his best friends.

It was a good thing to occupy his mind.

I sat down on my sofa next to Kit. Forth was straddling my computer chair, his head was resting upon his hands which were on the back of the chair.

_'Why does he have to sit like a gangster?'_

I tched in annoyance. He was good at giving me a headache.

I felt older than I was.

"So what's the full story?" Kit asked.

Forth and he were looking at me expectantly as if I had all the questions of the universe.

_'What am I? God?'_

"I don't know much. All I know it happened when we were staying in the hotel. Something happened and they slept together." I concluded with a shrug.

I was seriously reconsidering my choice of study.

Forth shook his head.

"That's not Lam's style to sleep around and to do it with a friend's girlfriend. I mean each time he wants to approach a girl, he asked me if I have sex with her."

I rolled my eyes in disbelief.

_'Seriously!'_

"Why does he need to consult with you first? Are you his dad, Forth?" Kit wondered cluelessly.

"No, you idiot! It is called respect!"

"But you only do one-night stand!" Kit didn't know when he has to stop.

"At least, I won't die a virgin, Ai'Kitty. No wonder my junior is flirting with everything with a heartbeat."

Kit flipped him.

Why did I give them spare keys?

"What do you think might have happened?" I asked Forth.

"They got drunk and it happened..."

"With Park being there?" Kit noted.

"A lot can happen in bars...which one did they go?" Forth asked me.

"The Zoo. It is new. I will send you the address and the number of the manager."

"Thanks." My cousin stood up and stretched.

I was feeling tired with all this. 

First, Earn, now my twin brother.

Could it be worse?

"By the way Pha, can you work your charm with the competition committee? I will play with N'Beam on stage."

Fuck you, universe!

"Deal with it yourself! I have enough on my plate!"

He stared at me, unreadable.

Did he die of an aneurysm?

"But I have N'Yo's number..."

Really?

Who did he think I was?

"I am not like you. We are related but it is from your father's side you inherited your stalker tendencies. I will get him, my own way."

He raised an eyebrow before he smirked.

"How? By dissing him each time you see him?" Kit joined in.

They started laughing at me.

I smiled slowly.

_'If they want the demon king, they shall have him.'_

"At least I can raise his blood pressure unlike you Ai'Asshole and I am not playing hard to get, Ai'Stupid," I spoke slowly, pointed my finger at the both of them.

Their shocking faces were the only highlights of the day...and it was worth it.

"Next time, think twice before messing with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.
> 
> Tell me what you think about it?
> 
> I changed Pha but I kept some parts of his personality I like in the books and drama.
> 
> Beam and Forth are getting warmer.
> 
> I think I will create an island and call it Denialand and Kit will be the Queen.
> 
> Don't worry, he won't be alone there. A ruler needs loyal subjects.
> 
> I have a very good time writing this chapter even if there were touchy subjects.
> 
> Anyway, see you soon.


	11. Super Moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Trivia:
> 
> Super Moon: A term used to describe a full moon that occurs during the Moon's closest approach to the Earth. During a supermoon, the Moon may appear slightly larger and brighter than normal.
> 
> Mostly Phana. He deserves it, let's bring love in his life or at least try.  
This chapter is Phana centric. It doesn't mean we won't see the other characters.

** General Pov. **

Phana was someone that will think of himself as someone reliable and helpful.

He was fourteen years old when he was told his aunt, Fahlada, and his uncle, Sachion, passed away.

He was eighteen years old when he was admitted to one of the most prodigious universities in the country.

And now, at nineteen years old, he was in love for the first time in his life.

Wayo was sitting in front of him, visibly upset that Beam _**stood him up**_ for lunch, **_again_**. Tul has been _kidnapped_ by his _boyfriend_.

Even if Ming was sitting next to his best friend, his mind was miles away...surely following Kit who had to work on a late assignment. Ming kept on sighing and playing with his food.

While Wayo was trying to catch a glimpse of his older brother, Phana was eating him with his eyes.  
The smaller man was resolutely ignoring the handsome senior.

A heavy silence had fallen upon them.

"Beam won't come." Phana explained when the smaller man was about to take his phone to call Beam.

"What? Why? P'Beam needs to eat too!"

"Calm down will you? Your brother is old enough to take care of himself. He asked me to take care of you instead."

Ming, who has been moaning over the _loss_ of his P'Kit, turned sharply towards them. He squinted suspiciously at Phana. Something didn't add up but at the same time, it would give an excuse to have some quality time with his P'Kit.

Before his best friend could answer, Ming, stood up startling the others two.

_'Hum...looks like they forgot I was sitting right next to them...'_

"See you both later. I am going to help P'Kit with his studies."

Not wanting to waste more time, he left and he ran away without waiting for their answers.   
On his way, he stopped at a food stall to order four sandwiches and some drinks and some snacks.

Yo glared at the retreating form of his so-called best friend. 

Here he was, alone with his enemy.

Said enemy was staring at him unashamedly.

"What are you looking at?" He snapped but Pha smiled at him...gently.

Yo grimaced at the disturbing facial expression before he went back to eat, judging it safer than understanding the senior's odd behavior. Forth had been manageable but Phana was an enigma to him.

When it was time for the younger man to go back to his faculty, Pha drove him there despite Yo's protestations.

The next day for lunch, Pha drove him to medical and ate with him.

Ming was nowhere to be seen.

No Beam.

No Kit.

And no Tul.

Only Yo and Pha.

"Where is P'Beam?"

"Rehearsing. Eat before the food gets cold."

Yo stared at his food before looking at a very please with himself Phana.

_'Why did he buy the food?'_

Yo was dumbfounded and weary. Pha was acting weird...but he didn't want to give up on his chances to see his older brother...

...and Pha didn't want to give up on his own chances.

It was the end of the week and Yo couldn't believe it. Pha was waiting in front of his door.

Normally it was a cinema day on Friday night with the gang. But Tul was busy with Max. Ming was busy chasing Kit and Beam was busy doing God knows what.

_'It felt like ages since I saw P'Beam and the others...except _ _ **HIM** _ _.'_

Pha was standing in front of his room and he couldn't help but sigh.

_'Can't he leave me alone?'_

"Let's go N'Yo."

Yo stared in disbelief at the taller man who was wearing casual clothes. Then at himself, who was in his pajamas.

He blinked at him.

"Go where?"

"To watch Aquaman of course. Then we can go grab something to eat."

Yo glances left and right and behind Pha but no one was in sight.

Pha was standing alone...in front of his door.

"With me?" This was getting weirder and weirder.

"Hurry up, nong. We don't have all day!"

Yo glared at the blatant order. But before he could say anything, Pha continued.

"It would be a shame if that big size popcorn voucher goes to waste."

Yo hesitated...for a second before inquiring.

"Caramel salted popcorns?"

With a winning smile, Pha nodded.

_'Damn my sweet tooth!'_

"Okay wait a second, Phi. I need to change."

"May I come in?"

Not entirely there and too busy drooling over the sugary threats, Yo nodded before rushing into the bathroom.

Phana closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He stepped into the opened space where the bed, the living room, and the kitchen could be found.

He sat on the couch and looked casually around. 

Phana froze when he saw a couple of pictures on the drawer. Noting than Yo was still under the shower, he got closer to confirm he saw correctly.

On the top of the drawer were some family pictures which was normal but the majority of them were about Beam.

Pha was dumbfounded to have his suspension confirmed this way. 

Since his second interaction with Yo, he has suspected the latter has more than brotherly love for his older brother. And even if he got the confirmation from the break-up, it still hurts to know the truth.

Pha frowned in concentration.

_'Looks like I have to level up my game...I might need some help.'_

"What are you doing?"

Startled because he was lost in his thoughts, Pha turned quickly and forgot about everything.

Except for that small drop of water which was running down the smaller pale young man's naked chest.

"Wha...what am I doing? Nothing!" He answered too quickly noting Yo's raised eyebrow.

"Do you need me to repeat, Phi?" Yo inquired with his hands on his hips.

The glaring woke up Pha from his daydream. The latter straightened his back and crossed his arms over his chest.

The very image of a challenge...even if Pha was having a hard time to keep his eyes from wandering over the bared chest of the junior.

"I thought I recognized a classmate...but I was wrong."

Yo's face was closed and didn't look like he was buying it. He came closer to the senior, threw a glance at the pictures before he opened the drawers to choose some clothes.

"You better buy me an extra large caramel popcorn if you want my forgiveness." He muttered before going inside the bathroom.

* * * * *

The drive to the cinema was silent. Yo was resolutely looking ahead of him, ignoring the taller man.

When they arrived, Pha kept his promise and bought the extra large popcorn size under the watchful gaze of the smaller young man.

"What do you want to buy with this?" The cashier asked.

"Two bottles of water, please."

"Water? P'Pha, I don't want to drink water. I want ice tea."

"No way you are going to eat any more sugar. There is already enough sugar for Bangkok in this! Water will do! Do you want diabetes? Because this is how you get diabetes, nong!" Pha scolded not believing what he was hearing.

"But P'Beam..."

"Look closely, N'Yo! Do I look remotely like Beam to you?"

Speechless, he shook his head.

"Good! I am neither Beam nor Forth. Now let's go watch the movie!"

_'Seriously, I need to talk to Beam about spoiling his little brother. Does it want to kill him or what?'_

Pha paid the cashier. He gave the water bottles to Yo and kept the popcorn bucket, fearing the younger one will run away with it and gorged himself to the brim.

He held Yo's hand in his and went to their appointed room.

Surprised with how gentle the hold was over his hand, Yo sneaked a peek at Pha but the latter was looking for the right room.

Still holding hands, they sat down and Pha let go of his hand when he put the bucket between them.

Yo stared at his now empty hand and he couldn't help but glance at Pha's larger hand which was resting aimlessly on the other side of the popcorn bucket.

A popcorn bucket was between their hands and Yo was weirdly bothered by that.

To chase that disturbing feeling, he put his hands inside the popcorn to take a handful.

At the fifth times, Pha held his wrist.

Yo gulped down what was in his mouth before he whispered petulantly:

"What now?"

"Don't eat all of it. We are going to eat some sushi after the movie."

Yo eyed the unfinished bucket and Pha resolved face.

At the same time, the movie started so he could only nod and put his hand on the shared armrest. He turned his attention to the movie but was startled when he felt Pha's hand over his. He glanced down quickly to see the larger hand closing gently over his unresponsive one.

Yo looked at Pha but the latter was watching the movie with genuine attention.

Yo didn't remove his hand and decided to copy the taller man.

His hand was still held by Pha's gentle grasp.

They stayed in this position during the rest of the movie.

* * * * *

As soon as the movie ends, they went to eat into the nearest sushi restaurant.

Pha pretended he didn't feel Yo's shy glances when the smaller thought he wasn't watching. He had to hide his satisfied smile so he wouldn't be discovered.

Yo was rereading the first page of the menu for the third time. His brain wasn't cooperating with his will.

_'What the heck is wrong with me? Why am I being confused by him? I love P'Beam, not P'Telephone pole! I wasn't even phased by P'Forth's attempts...this is ridiculous!'_

"Oy, nong! I am talking to you..."

"What?" Yo blushed when he realized he was too focus on his weird thoughts so he didn't hear Pha's question.

Pha raised an eyebrow and rested his chin over his joined hands. His sharp gaze was on Wayo who had to fight every fiber of his body to stay still.

"Did you decide what you want to eat?" Pha asked again.

Yo nodded before a young pretty waitress came to take their order.

"And for the drinks?" She inquired with a gentle smile while looking at Yo and Pha.

"Diet Coke. Thank you." Pha answered a bit too abruptly.

Undeterred by the taller man's hostile demeanor, she smiled sweetly at Yo, revealing small dimples and she left to go to give their order to the kitchen.

"She looks kind of familiar..."

Disinterested, Pha shrugged but he scowled when the waitress came back with their drinks.

_'Does she need to smile like this every time? Are we in a Colgate commercial or what? So annoying!'_ Pha thought when she flashed him with her cute smile.

_'Nice try! I am immune to your smiles. Only Yo can turn me into a puddle.'_

"Ah! I know who you are! You are my Star partner, right?" Yo exclaimed happily.

The girl nodded shyly and waiied at them. Yo returned it awkwardly after all he didn't recognize someone who was practicing with him for almost two months and a half. He felt stupid.

Pha didn't bother to return the polite gesture. He stared at her unreadable.

"It is fine, Yo. We didn't really talk. I hope you will both enjoy your meals and the rest of your date." Before they could react she left to take the order of another customer.

Neither Yo or Pha were willing to break the awkward silence but for different reasons.

Pha was starting to like this girl and Yo was tempted to go after her to ask her what she meant by **date**.

_'This is not a date. I just went with him because...' _But even if his brain couldn't come up with a plausible reason.

Another waiter served them their food and they spent the rest of the meal making small talk.

Pha drove them back to their dorm in silence.  
When he parked the car and killed the engine, neither showed signs of moving.

"I love P'Beam, P'Pha," Yo uttered quietly after some time.

"I know," Pha stated as quietly.

"I am not fond of you. Hell! I find you annoying!" Yo said more animatedly.

"More than Forth?"

The smaller man turned towards Pha who was still looking in front of him. As if he was preparing himself for the worst, his hands were still grasping the steering wheel to the point his joints turned white.

"Why are you bringing P'Forth in it?"

"Do you or not? I just need an answer, stop avoiding the question, please."

"And if I answer you will stop whatever you are doing?"

Pha turned slightly to stare at him before nodding.

"Yes! You are more annoying than him. I prefer to go back to him in a heartbeat than to stay with you..."

"Then why didn't you let go of my hand?" Pha cut smoothly.

Yo was speechless, he gulped.

"You could have refused to come to watch the movie with me but you didn't. Same for the restaurant. I hold your hands but you never told me to stop. Do you want to know what I think about your feelings, nong? You are starting to feel something for me. It is not love yet but it is getting far away from annoyance. You are feeling something for me and it is scaring you! It scared you because the love you have for Beam is also changing. He is no longer the center of your universe!"

"Stop it! P'Beam is everything to me. He is my Sun! I don't need anyone else. He is mine! He has always been there for me! When our parents started seeing each other he was there to reassure me." Yo shouted. He was trying to blink to chase away the tears but it was a lost battle.

"And is he still here for you?" Pha asked gently.

Yo's lower lips trembled and a tear fell down before he broke down in tears.

Pha watched the beautiful disaster in front of him. The smaller boy was sobbing uncontrollably, his shoulders were shaking under the weight of sorrow.

Pha sighed before enveloping him into a hug, murmuring comforting words to Yo. The latter latched his hands around Pha's neck.

"I will never let you be alone. So don't push me away, please."

Acknowledging his defeat, Yo nodded and fell asleep in Pha's arms.

* * * * *

"Thank you Khun Jintara for inviting us. The dinner was excellent. You have to share the recipe with me. It is the first time I saw my husband and my dear nephew eating endives without pulling a face." A gorgeous woman asked with a conspiracy tone.

"Jee!" Said husband interacted but he was royally ignored by his wife who was looking at Pete's mother with an expectant smile on her face.

Earn snorted when he saw his uncle's whine.

Gone was the powerful CEO, instead it was just a loving husband and uncle.

Jintara nodded under the praise. Even if her husband was also a powerful businessman, it wasn't her universe. The only member of her family who managed to enter this kind of circle before her, was her older brother who is now a powerful politician.

"It's quite simple, you need to add spiciness to the sauce so it will cut out the bitter taste of the vegetables."

"That simple?" Earn's aunt asked genuinely interested by the subject.

Jintara nodded eagerly.

"That's what Pete explained to me the first time I served them. Right, sweety?"

The young boy blushed because of the endearing name.

"Really? You cook?" It was Earn's uncle who was surprised.

Before Pete could answer, his little brother who was bored out of his mind by the grown-ups talk, jumped into the conversation.

"Yes! P'Pete is the best. He cooked even better than P'Beam and Mae! He made my birthday cake last year!"

"Really?" Earn asked finding it difficult to believe.

"Yes, P'Earn. If you tell us your birth date, P'Pete will bake it for you!"

"Will you?" Earn challenged the other boy who was close to rolling his eyes. But he still nodded anyway.

_'And to think they just came here thanks to my mother for taking care of Earn...'_ Pete mused watching the others discussing with one another.

His father and Khun Sathit were giving each other the silent treatment at first and were leaving their wives to do most of the talking until Rangsiman blurted about checking the football score between Arsenal and Chelsea, and they became best friends.

They became brothers when they discovered they have the same football idols.

As for Jintara and Jeerawath, it wasn't difficult because they seemed to be best friends from a previous life. They hit off right away.

Tamwong was delighted to see his hero in his house, so he kept on following Earn around and showing him his toys.

The ones, who didn't want to get closer, were Earn and Pete. They tried to hide their distaste in front of their families but it was hard when their parents were convinced they were the best of friends.

In the end, they stayed for dinner and it looked like they were planning to stay for a sleepover too.

_'Do parents have sleepovers?'_ Earn pondered.

* * * * *

"If you excuse me, it is time to put this little tyke to bed. It is way over his sleep time." Jintara explained to her guests who nodded understandably. They stood up, it was time for them to go home.

"He is not the only one. Looks like the boys have a busy day at school." Rangsiman noted when he saw his eldest son and Earn deeply asleep.

Two photoflashes cut him from his musing. With a raised eyebrow, he looked at his wife and her now new friend who were giggling at their mischievousness, their phones in their hands. Sathit rolled his eyes in exasperation, after all, he was used to his wife's weird antics.

Tamwong has been nodding off later on when they moved into the living room to take the dessert and some coffee, then he promptly fell asleep when he sat between his older brother and his idol. The little boy was glued to Earn's left side and Pete's right side who were equally asleep. Their heads were inches apart from each other.

"We should wake them up..." Sathit started but he was cut by his wife who shook her head disapprovingly.

"No Sathit! They look tired."

"Earn can sleep here. There is no school tomorrow and I am sure Pete would be delighted to have his friend over." Jintara proposed.

Her husband looked at her dubiously. Rangsiman glanced at his son, then at Sathit who seemed to share his opinion. The boys were acquaintance at best but they didn't seem overly fond of one another. The reason why they sat down next to each other was that of Tamwong who forced their hands...arms.

"Earn doesn't have any change of cloth for tomorrow..." Sathit tried lamely but his wife ignored him.

"Don't worry Khun Sathit. Earn and Pete are the same size, that won't be a problem." Jintara reassured with a smile.

"This is so nice of you, Khun Jintara. We have to pick up our nephew from the airport and since the traffic is very bad, Earn will be bored and you know how kids went when they are bored." Jeerawath said with a knowing smile.

"Don't tell me."

They giggled sweetly together at their children's silliness. Sathit grimaced and rolled his eyes behind his wife's back.

_'Great! Now, we are never going to leave.'_ He thought wryly.

Rangsiman walked towards the sleeping trio and managed to detangle Tamwong from the cocoon made by Pete and Earn. The little boy woke up in a start but his father bounced him gently so he went back to sleep.

"Aw, he is so precious." Jeerawath gushed over his sleeping form.

"Yes but don't be fooled, he can be a little monster when he wanted to." But Rangsiman's loving gaze belied his words.

Jintara and Rangsiman walked their guests outside after exchanging their contact details for the umpteenth times tonight. Sathit promised to call them as soon as they left the airport with their eldest nephew so they will come to pick up Earn.

Then the Kongthanins bid them a good night rest.

When they went into the car, Jeerawath was still looking amused which made her husband nervous somehow.

"Spill the beans, you are way too excited for my own good."

"Aw...am I worrying you, dear husband? I like this family. It has been years, I heard of Khun Rangsiman's new wife but we never crossed path."

"Is she your best friend, now?"

Jeerawath nodded eagerly.

"Remind me to tell Khun Rattana to stop saying bad things behind the back of Khun Jintara or she won't be invited to any of our events?" She said sweetly but her eyes were shooting daggers.

"Whatever you want, Jee." Sathit conceded with a shrug. It wasn't as if he was fond of this distasteful lady.

"Too bad we don't have a daughter otherwise she would have married with one of Khun Jintara's handsome sons..." She stated aimlessly.

Her husband could only nod when he knew how much his wife would have laughed to have more children. He wasn't against the idea, himself but Jeerawath's fertility has always been low.

_'Which is why she adopted her sister's sons.'_

He glanced quickly at her, his wife was smiling with that smile which means only trouble. Still driving, Sathit reached out for her hand and brung it to his mouth to drop a quick kiss.

Jeerawath blushed and smiled at him.

"I am so lucky to have such a nice husband."

"Yeah, so I don't know what you are planning to do but don't do it, okay?"

"Okay!" 

Sathit laughed, he knew how stubborn she was. If Jeerawth was letting him in her plan, it meant it has been in motion from a long time.

_'What a scary wife, I have.'_

"I feel pity for whoever caught Phana's attention."

"Why? Our son is perfect, whoever it is should feel honored!" She said with a pout.

"Perfect? Phana is your carbon copy. He is quite manipulated and he always manages to get what he wants in the end, like you." Sathit explained with a smirk, happy to make fun of his wife.

"I am **WHAT**?" She shouted

"And Park took your hot-tempered."

"And what do they take from you, dear husband?" The sarcasm was heavy in her question.

Her husband flashed her a quick smirk.

"By good looks obviously."

"Don't forget to add arrogance."

"Jee, this is part of the package of course."

"Gah! Stop it! Let's go back to the Panitchayasawad! You are so annoying! I change my mind, I hope our sons will become monks!" She yelled with a grimace on her face.

Her protest was drowned under her husband's laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da.
> 
> I wanted to finish on a happy note considering how sad baby Yo is. It hurts when you have to let go of someone who never loves you the same way.
> 
> You have an idea of whom Phana and Park took after. I love character development so be prepared because they are more to come.
> 
> P'Earth is finally back! 
> 
> Isn't Tamwong just too cute? I am tempted to turn him into a very cute and naughty cupid.
> 
> The story is coming close to the end (4 chapters to go or more).
> 
> Next week I will upload another story, it will be a one-shot. The story will take place in New York, mostly.
> 
> To everyone, I haven't answered. Sorry, I was busy during the Christmas break but your support meant a lot to me.
> 
> Don't be scared to leave me comments, I love reading them.
> 
> Next time chapter, we will go back to Forth and Beam...expect a couple of sexual tension that's all I can say😝😈.
> 
> Love you guys.💓
> 
> See you soon.


	12. Solar Flare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Space Trivia:
> 
> Solar Flare: A bright eruption of hot gas in the Sun's photosphere. Solar prominences are usually only detectable by specialized instruments but can be visible during a total solar eclipse.
> 
> Warning: there will be mentions of sexual assaults, so not for children.

**Forth's Pov.**

"I swear if you play another break-up song, I will put you out of your misery!" Beam said at some kind of greetings.

I smiled at his threat, noticing the lack of bite in his words.

It has been hard for me to admit it, but Beam was a breath of fresh air between my best friends cold war and life in general.

Park came back to the faculty thanks to his parents and I am sure Pha wasn't a stranger to his change of heart.

But he spent most of his time, ignoring Lam's mere existence.

Lam was plainly avoiding Park every chance he could or as I like to call it, running away each time Park is in the vicinity.

The only one who was on nine cloud was P'Max since he found love. 

Frankly, it was disgusting to witness so much love!

_'One thing is for sure I wasn't like this with Yo...'_

Well...it is not as if I wouldn't have mind back then. At least, I should be grateful to him for that...

"Phi? Are you still there? Sorry I made fun of you...you are not mad?" Beam's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"What? No, I am fine. You don't need to sugar coat me, nong." I teased him.

I couldn't help it, his reactions were too funny and cute to pass on.

Instantly, he flushed before hitting me with some music scores.

"Ew so cheesy, just die already, P'Forth."

"But you will miss me, N'Beam!" I answered playfully.

"Take this. I wrote down the music score, I just changed the tonality so it will be easier to sing the other part."

"Thanks a lot. You are helping me a lot. Now, we need to find yours."

Beam nodded and put in front of me a couple of music scores.

That guy was a perfectionist, there were at least ten music scores!

"Why don't you play piano instead? You play violin pretty much well but you seemed more at ease with a piano." I wondered honestly.

I watched Beam's talent show recording countless times and I was in awe of how talented he is.

_'It will be a real shame if he didn't play piano at the Moon competition.'_

He sighed before he shrugged powerlessly.

I wasn't satisfied by his lack of fight.

"So you want to lose so Yo won't lose face? I don't know if I should praise you for being noble or a coward!" I purposely needle him.

He glared heatedly at me.

_'Gotcha! It is so easy to rile him up.'_

"Shut up, you don't know anything! I don't even know why I am wasting my time with you! You are just a dirty drunk!"

"Hey! I was heartbroken and I cleaned the place. It is spotless now!"

"Whatever!"

He ended up pouting.

_'Cute.'_

I frowned at my own thought. I couldn't afford to fall in love with Beam. He was the mean for me to hurt Yo, not a prospective boyfriend.

Plus I went back to one-night stands, it was safer for my heart.

As far as I knew, Beam wasn't even gay...and not interested.

But it was fun toying with him.

"Alright just violin then, you piano prodigy!"

He shrugged before he went back to play.

Beam was completely different when he was playing.

He was living the music, he was one with it.

His face expression became neutral which makes it easier for me to study him.

Beam's body was lithe, he had a nice body line.  
Long straight legs which were a bit spread apart.

His head was titled on the left side and his unwavering gaze was fixated on the music score. His eyes were half-lidded.

It was hypnotizing to watch him blink.

His slender fingers were dancing smoothly over the violin in perfect harmony.

Beam was breathing slowly, his chest was going up and down at a leisure pace.

I couldn't help but let my gaze wandered lower to his nether regions.

He had slightly curvaceous hips...for a guy.

And he seemed to be well proportioned down there but it wasn't as if we will ever have sex so...

I shook my head to dislodge this weird feeling from it.

_'Beam is just a friend and he is not gay. He is a good junior and that's it!'_

But I felt compelled to gaze upon him.

For a guy, Beam had delicate wrists, I could see the blue of his vein behind the thin skin.

_'I wonder if it is as smooth as it looks...'_

With an exasperated sigh, Beam stopped playing and he glared at me slightly.

_'What did I do?'_ I wondered mildly amused.

"Stop it, P'Forth!"

"What? I am not disturbing you!"

"Yes, you are...stop staring that much. It is stressing me out!" He whined.

_'Huh? He noticed I was staring at him.'_

"Come on, nong! You have to get used to it. After all, they will be a lot of people who are going to attend the contest."

"I am used to large crowds, P'Forth. But it is different with you..." He mumbled the last part loud enough for me to hear.

I smirked at him, I went to stand close to him to invade his personal space. Instinctively, Beam set his violin carefully down and he tried to put some distance between us. 

"Oy! What are you doing? Step back, will you?" Beam threatened but his redden face spoiled the effect.

"Or what? Don't tell me you are shy around me, N'Beam?" I couldn't help but tease him.

Beam took another step back and he collided with the curvy part of the grand piano. I didn't let him the chance to escape and I trapped him between my arms.

Bewildered, he took on his new position and he leaned against the piano to put some distance between us.

_'He is really pale...his neck looks...'_ I realized in a daze.

"Stop looking at me as if you want to eat me! I am not edible!"

_'...invited.'_

"What?" I asked half surprised by the course of my thoughts but I was even more astonished by this nong.

_'Did he just compare himself with food? Did he realize what he just did?'_

But Beam was frowning at me in irritation, clearly not aware of what he just did. I was getting more and more interested in that guy.

"Oy! N'Beam, careful with your words. You might get more than what you bargain for."

"Bargain for? I am bargaining nothing with you. It is not my fault if you are looking at me as if you are starving!"

Now, he was glaring at me and he didn't realize, he was shortening the space between us.

Funny, clueless guy!

_'Let's see how far he can go until he realized what he is doing!'_

"Well, I can't help it! I got famished when I am around you."

That would do the trick!

"What? You didn't eat last night? I already told you to eat when you drink. Alcohol is not food, you idiot! And stop drinking that much if you don't want to end up with alcohol poisoning. Stop thinking about yourself! What kind of example are you setting for N'Earn! Stop being selfish and take better care of your body, P'Forth!"

I blinked a couple of times to make sure I wasn't dreaming. 

How?

How did the conversation go from sexual innuendoes to health care?

I glared at Beam, pissed off for no reasons, but I couldn't help but feel let down by this guy.

How thick-headed was he?

"Listen, nong! I am...flattered...you are worried about my health..." I took a step towards him but he was too busy being offended, he didn't realize how close we were.

"I am not worried about you!" He interjected but I chose to ignore him.

"...but that's none of your business."

Beam gaped at me and I was proud with myself. I didn't give him the time to react and I cornered him against the piano once again.

"How could you say that? It is only human, to take care of another human being..."

"BEAM!" I yelled loud enough to cut him in his talk, he even jumped.

I felt a bit bad for it but I had to convey my point.

"Why are you yelling? I am just in front of you, P'Stupid!"

I let the insult slide because I knew my sweet revenge has come.

"I am teaching you a little lesson. Be aware of your surroundings, N'Beam."

"Wha..." He began to ask but I moved my face closer to his and I forced my leg between his slightly parted legs.

"Be aware of your surroundings, Beam," I whispered softly while he was looking at me with round eyes.  
  


**Beam's Pov.**

I didn't realize when I stopped breathing but when I did again, all I could breath was P'Forth. He was way too close for comfort and I was frozen.

I had never been this close to someone and it was making me weak in the knees. Especially the way, he was looking at me.

_'Famished he said? But there is no food...I don't understand.'_

"You are too close, P'Forth..."I tried to duck under one of his arms but he pressed closer to me, forcing me to spread my legs a bit more.

_'This is so embarrassing!'_

"What did I tell you? Be aware of your surroundings. Don't let anyone do that to you." I explained but I was finding difficult to concentrate on his words. I was way too aware of the distance between my length and his knee which seemed to get smaller by the seconds. It wasn't helping the fact the inner part of my tights were sensitive.

A nightmare, I was living a complete nightmare.

"Beam!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it! Can you step back, please?" I was panicking.

"Oy! You answered too fast and I am not done!"

'What there is more? Just kill me now!'

"When I said I am famished, it means I want to have sex." P'Forth must have noticed I paled because he hurried to add.

"Not with you of course! But I want you to know how to recognize when someone wants to have sex with you. Got it?"

I nodded, not trusting myself for talking without stuttering.

"It is also the same when people said they want to taste you or that they are itchy. They just want sex. And sometimes, they go really far?"

"How?" I couldn't help but ask.

"They put things in your drink and they raped you while you are unconscious!" He growled the last part.

"Did it...happen to you?" I should learn to stop asking but the anger that was brewing in his eyes was gone.

"Not to me but your little brother Pete doesn't seem as good as he wants to make your family believes.

"Pete has a psychiatrist to help him and he can talk to any one of us whenever he wants!" I tried to defend my little brother but I knew him. He was the kind to be buried with his secret to the grave. "Did N'Earn tell you anything?"

He shrugged.

He just shrugged as if it was a small matter!

And he was still too close.

"And always use protection!"

"Oy! How old do you think I am? I am studying to become a doctor so I think I know more than you about all this."

"Sex."

"What?" I couldn't help but glance down at his knee which was still between my legs.

"It is called sex."

"I know!"

"Then say it! No need to act like a prude!"

"I am not a pervert like you who gives hickeys to random people!"

"I already apologized for that! No need to bring this up each time, N'Beam. You are sending mix-signals to me."

"What signals?"

"Oh my God! You are so dense! Let me give you another hickey so it will repel every pervert that wants to try." He said in frustration, untying my tie.

"Get your hands off me, you leech!" I yelled in fear.

To my dismay, Forth turned me against the piano face first, as if I weighed nothing. He pushed me flushed against his chest, holding my hips between his hands. 

I could feel his breath over the nape of my neck and I pull my shoulders up by reflex. With his right hand, he turned my head towards him. P'Forth was staring at me intensely and I had to close my eyes when a powerful shiver shook my body.

I felt his thumb running circles against my left hipbone under my shirt. I gazed at him with half-lidded eyes but Forth was staring at my lips and he was getting closer.

I closed mine and I chose to wait for what he will do.

"And here I thought it was a bit too quiet inside."

As if I had been splashed with cold water, I freed myself from P'Forth's embrace. Feeling guilty, I avoided looking into his direction and glanced at the tall man who let himself in.

"You couldn't knock on the door?" P'Forth growled in annoyance.

"I did but you were too busy apparently..."

I didn't need a mirror to check if I was blushing, and I couldn't blame P'Forth solely because I was about to let him kiss me.

I was mortified.

I was about to let my little brother's ex-boyfriend kissed me. 

_'Yo must never found out or he will hate me forever.'_

"Shut up, P'Earth! As if I never walked on you and your ex!"

"You shut up! Respect your older brother."

"Older brother? Or not senior?" I asked.

They both looked at me and the answer punched me in the face. 

Another freaking Jarmonhum!

"How many brothers are you all?" I yelled.

"Four" They answered at the same time.

"That's it? Just four Jarmonhums in the all world?"

P'Forth nodded acting relaxed and P'Earth was confused by my outburst.

"Kind of," P'Earth said after a while.

His little brother stared at him wondering what he meant by it.

"I will tell you later, don't worry. What's your name, nong?"

"I am Beam Barame Vongviphan, Phi," I answered with a waii.

P'Earth nodded repeatedly, I glanced at P'Forth but the latter was puzzled by his older brother's weird action.

"A piece of advise, N'Beam. You are too good for this delinquent. Why don't you try dating a nicer and more polite guy? This idiot brother of mine will break your heart. You are handsome, don't waste your time with him. You are young, they are plenty of fishes in the ocean."

I looked at Forth in horror but he was genuinely confused.

"Oy, Phi! We are not dating!"

"Oh! You broke up then what were you doing?"

"We never dated, P'Earth." I tried but he didn't look convinced.

_'After P'Max who thought I was dating P'Forth...Now it is the turn of P'Earth. At least, N'Earn...'_

"N'Earn told me you were dating his older brother's friend."

_'I am going to kill that kid when I go back home for break!'_

"N'Beam has three little brothers, he is the eldest like you. I was dating Wayo, not Beam."

"Ah! Okay, sorry nong."

"It is fine. You wouldn't be the first of your brothers to make the mistake." I tried to answered politely through gritted teeth.

P'Earth chuckled softly.

"Let me treat you all to dinner, tonight." He proposed but I felt like a sensation of deja vu.

First, P'Forth, then P'Max and then P'Earth.

The more I tried to put distance between me and this family, the more I got involved with them. It was as if we were living in a small galaxy of our own and they were gravitational pulls.

Quite scary!

"No need, Phi. N'Beam doesn't like to be invited to eat out and we have to catch you and me."

I was astonished by Forth...But I won't tell him I actually don't mind but I won't tell him.

"Really?" His older brother wondered not convinced.

I nodded too quickly if P'Earth's smirk was any indications.

_'Why are they all pushover in this family?'_

"So are you both done...doing whatever you were doing?" Forth's older brother teased.

"Yes, Phi. I have to go grab something to eat and meet up with Tul. Bye, P'Earth and see you on Monday, P'Forth." I bid them goodbye and ran to buy a lunchbox.

*****

Pete's Pov. 

It was too silence in the classroom which is normal since we are being evaluated but I was feeling uncomfortable.

I still couldn't reach Mick...and Earn was tailing me like a hound.

_'Can't he catch a hint! I don't want to be friend with him.'_

I kept circling the answers I already wrote down in boredom.

How did people do when mobile phones weren't invented?

I finished a long time ago and I was bored out of my mind.

I glanced at Phun who was buried deep in our English exam. I was the only who was done with it.

I heaved a sigh for the umpteenth times.

_'I wished the next break was tomorrow so I can see P'Beam and P'Wayo.'_

I was twirling my pen between my fingers like P'Beam showed when I heard the small murmurs of people talking at the back of the classroom.

Suddenly, the murmurs grew louder until all the students were speaking loudly, some even rushed to the window.

"What do you think you are doing? Sit down in silence or I will notify to your head teacher you failed this class!" The overseer threatened but he was ignored.

"Last warning...Phumiphat, sit down!"

I frowned in incomprehension when I saw my cousin going for the window too.

_'What's going on?'_

I started to stand slowly but I didn't go to the windows since all the places were taken.

"What is he doing here? I thought he has been fired..." Someone said.

I froze not believing what I heard but I still walked towards the windows shoving roughly my comrades around.

And I saw him.

Khrū Sitata.

"Pete...are you okay?" Someone asked but I couldn't stop looking at him.

My breath was labored and I felt nauseous.

_'He is here! Why?'_

I couldn't tear my gaze from him. He was standing here, unpunished...

And he was staring straight back at me.

I completely lost it when he smirked at me and licked his lips obscenely.

I ran out of the classroom ignoring people's calls and went down the stairs at full speed, not even aware of what was happening around me.

When I was in the hall, I ran for the glass door but they were closed and he was nowhere in sight.

"Pete, wait up! There are policemen are with him. Don't worry." Someone tried to hold me but I freed myself from his grasp.

"He is not good..." I heard.

"Go call the school doctor, Por."

"He is hyperventilating. Find something."

I closed my eyes and felt myself sliding down on the floor.

I remembered...

Everything.

How he used to touch me seemingly innocently, then it became more indecent.

Until the last day after P.E. when he cornered me and he molested me. 

Going as far as putting his mouth over my....

I threw up and my world faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby Pete...now all he will need is to heal.
> 
> What do you guys, think of this chapter?
> 
> Three more chapters to go before the end. 
> 
> Next chapter, we will spend a bit more time with our original tsundere Kit, I felt like I completely put him on the sidelines to concentrate on the other couples.
> 
> Anyway, see you soon.
> 
> And don't forget to vote and comments, I love to read your comments.
> 
> 💖😊💕


	13. Earth part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am glad to see you love this story.
> 
> I am not going to take too much of your time.
> 
> Let's start.

** General Pov. **

Pete was lying asleep on the school doctor's office.

Faint whispers could be heard but the young boy was still undisturbed from his slumber.

"What was he doing there?" Rangsiman asked with a cold tone.

He was sitting on a chair, his muscular legs crossed.   
The businessman was glaring at the police authorities and the school board.

"Khun Ran...I mean Panitchayasawad. The authorities wanted to make a reconstitution of what happened..."The headmaster tried to explain but he cut himself off when Pete's father glare intensified in intensity.

"It is part of the investigation..." A policeman said but Rangsiman's glare proved to be too intimidating.

"Even though, how the reconstitution happened during the school day?"

They gulped in discomfort, knowing this man has the power to make their lives a living hell.

Rangsiman stared at them, waiting for an answer.

"...if you want we can contact the justice department and ask them to reschedule the reconstitution..." One of them tried poorly.

Wordlessly, Rangsiman nodded and dismissed them with a wave of a hand.  
It was only when he was alone, Rangsiman let himself heaved a relieved sigh.

Pete was still sleeping and he appeared younger in his father's worried and loving gaze.

Rangsiman stood up next to his son sleeping form and caressed his hair affectionately.

"Don't worry, Pete. I will make sure, he will pay with his life." He vowed before picking up his phone.

* * * * *

** Ming's ** ** Pov. **

To be honest, I wasn't sure what was happening to this point.

We were at the last rehearsal for the Moon and Star contest. 

Beam and Tul were talking about going on a small trip during the break. They graciously invited me but I declined, knowing that P'Max will tag along following _his boyfriend _everywhere. Wayo would have come solely because of Beam. And P'Pha would have come because Wayo was there.

It was confusing how things have evolved.

I thought that P'Forth was after Beam but it turned out all along, he was chasing Wayo. Then they _started dating_ sort of but Beam was always around. 

They broke up eventually.

I knew for a while that Yo had more than brotherly feelings for his older brother but I never took them seriously considering how dense Beam could be.

Then P'Pha started showing interest in Yo.

Tul was _dating_ P'Max apparently.

Beam was sort of friends with Forth, now?

I was lost with my friends' love life.

_'All this drama for nothing!'_ I thought when I saw P'Pha offering a pink milk beverage to my best friend who had the audacity to _blush_. And to think that Wayo has been in love with Beam since he saw him.

_'Come on, Yo! Don't tell me you are already falling for that Phi!'_

"Why are you glaring at my best friend?"

I turned my head to the left to see P'Kit working diligently on his homework.

_'The heck! That guy is always doing his homework!'_

"I don't understand something, Phi."

"Is it school related? If not, I don't want to know."

_'That guy...Just wait when I get back at you!'_

"Are you still coming, later?" I asked to gauge his reaction.

The senior looked around worriedly, noting in relief no one heard my question before he tried to punch me but I dodged it.

"Shut up! I don't want..."

"...don't want, P'Pha to know we are fuck buddies." I filled in for him.

It was his mantra since that night at the hotel when we came back from my friends' house. We were both drunk and we ended up sleeping together in a room we booked accidentally.

At first, P'Kit was in denial and he was hiding from me but after a while, we came with a compromise...

Compromise that P'Kit wanted to keep it secret from **everyone**.

Something that was starting to exasperate me more and more.

_'What is he scared of anyway?'_

I couldn't say I was in love with P'Kit but I found him interested and he is a genuinely good guy. And funny after you managed to see over his grumpy front.

But we were in a deadlock each time when I wanted to brush the subject of **us**.

I didn't really want to go public with our relationship but I would have liked us to be a little bit more. I wasn't in love with P'Kit but my feelings were getting close to that day after day.

Thinking our discussion was done, P'Kit went back to his homework giving me ample time to gaze at him. His chestnut bangs were setting a shadow over the upper part of his face. P'Kit was pale, not as pale as Beam, he was biting his full lips in concentration completely oblivious of my thoughts. 

I heaved a sigh in annoyance, knowing it would be difficult to change his mind.

_'That man is so stubborn!'_

"Do you want to meet up, later?" I asked still watching him closely.

P'Kit blushed prettily, glanced up at me before he nodded quickly.

"Don't go with, P'Pha! I will pick you up and we will eat." I told him before I stood up and I joined Wayo who was sitting next to Beam.

Weirdly, my best friend wasn't trying to monopolize his older brother's attention.

_'Did he move on?'_

Since when did my life become so complicated?

* * * * *

** Earth's ** ** Pov. **

"Are you coming with Tul, Wayo and me, Ming?" Beam asked the new Moon from engineering.

"No, I have to go somewhere but maybe next time," Ming answered distractedly.

I raised an eyebrow at his answer. I didn't know Ming or the other kids but something didn't feel right. Forth and Max explained to me roughly what happened and who is who. 

As a former alumnus and an old Moon, I was welcomed by the organizers to attend the rehearsals. 

Which brings a lot of memories....

"Oy, Phi! Didn't know you were attending."

I turned to see my little brother, Max who tried to act casual when I knew he came just to spy on his boyfriend...Tul if I recalled his name correctly.

"Yeah...talking of attending. I heard a funny story from N'Pha..." I trailed off and I sent Max a meaningful glance.

"What did he say?" Max acted nonchalantly but I knew my little brothers quite well.

They had never been able to hide whatever mischief they have been up to, especially Max.

"Oh not much...you know Pha..."

Max nodded distractedly still stalking his boyfriend who was deep in conversation with Pha's best friend.

"Like how you have been kicked out the Moon and Star committee because you were annoying the contestants or how you were harassing that kid over here." I designated N'Beam who was dancing on stage with his fellow comrades. 

"For N'Beam, that wasn't my fault! It is not my fault if Forth can't make up his mind. He was chasing Beam's little brother but he was attracted to the older brother. Seriously, where did we go wrong with Forth? I hope N'Earn won't be so complicated in his future love life."

I sent Max a side glance but he was still ranting about how hopeless Forth was. From what Pha and my little brother explained to me, it looked like this but Forth and I are alike in more ways than one.

_'I hope Forth will open up to me, later.'_

"By the way, Max."

He had stopped talking but he was still spying on his _boyfriend_, he hummed in answer. "When are you going to introduce your boyfriend to me?"

My little brother turned his head so quickly, he could have been whiplash. No wonder, I was always worried about him.

I shook my head slowly in disapproval at his foolishness. Maybe, N'Tul should break up with him before he ended up stupid like Max.

"Whenever you want, P'Earth!"

_'Why is he so hyper? I swear sometimes, I feel like he is back to five years old...'_

I nodded at the same time I was standing up. I didn't plan to stay for too long, better not overextend my stay here. I managed to escape _her greedy claws_, better keep going.

"Good, tell your boyfriend to bring one of his friends with him so he won't feel like we are trying to kidnap him. I will text you, see you later." 

I was in the halfway Max stopped me.

"Why do you mean by kidnap him? Who is trying to kidnap him? Give me his or her name and I will beat them up!"

_'Really? And this guy is persuaded Forth is _ ** _THE_ ** _ problem!'_

"Shut up! Will you stop making me feel embarrassed to be related to you!" I scolded.

"Sorry, Phi. But I need to know!" He waiied hurriedly but he didn't let me walk away.

'_So annoying! I have an important matter.'_

"What do you want to know?"

"What do I want to know? You are speaking of someone who wants to kidnap N'Tul! Spill the beans! Who wants to abduct my boyfriend! Only, I can..."

"Shut up and stop annoying your older brother, P'Max or I break up with you!" Said boyfriend threatened by cutting my idiotic little brother off.

In an instant, Max was all over his _boyfriend_ who grew wary when the latter tried to kiss him...I was speechless, I never knew that Max could act like this. Somehow, it made me glad to see Max so..._involved_ and _serious_ in this relationship.

_'But does he has to be so annoying about?' _

"It is a good thing you are here, N'Tul...I am inviting you and a friend of your choice for dinner tomorrow night. It would be the night before the Moon and Star competition and I am sure one of your Moon friends will like to get their head off the competition for one night."

"Huh...thank you, P'Earth. I can only invite Beam since Wayo is being treated to some sushi with P'Pha and I think Ming will eat out with some friends from the engineering faculty. I don't know what are P'Kit's plans, though." He answered with a thoughtful air.

I smiled when I realized Tul gave me unknowingly the schedule of mostly everyone. Park and Lam were missing but Forth assured me he will explain what was happening.

"Well, that's settled! Don't forget to invite your friend and see you tomorrow, N'Tul." I started to stalk away but Max wasn't willing to let me go.

"Wait! We are not done yet, Phi."

"We will talk tonight. I am inviting you and the others to eat, we have a lot to talk about." I shook his hand's off my arm.

"But who is trying to kidnap N'Tul?"

_'Oy! Why is he so annoying?'_

"What? Someone is trying to do what do me?" N'Tul screeched in disbelief.

I might have been too hard with Max. They are making a fine pair.

A pair of fools.

I sobered up when I remembered the conversation I had with **her.**

I wondered how my little brother will react knowing I have a child.

**Flashback:**

I was about to go into the music and arts building, looking for Forth when my phone started ringing.

An unknown number, I sadly knew too well.

Mildly curious and exasperated, I took the call.

**We need to talk.**

I sighed knowing there was no way, I could avoid her. After all, it was the umpteenth times she called since this morning.

"Last time, I tried to have a conversation with you. You were adamant of us keeping on ignoring each other existence. Now, you want to talk. State your business, then I will decide if it is worth it for us to meet."

Silence fell on the other side of the line. For a moment, I thought she hung up.

**Do you ** **really** ** want to know right now? On the phone?**

Came the silent answer. How come she always knew how to push my buttons?

"Yes! Spill or else. I am losing my patience with you!" I warned her, having no time for her games.

I could hear her took an inspiration.

**Fine but ** **don't** ** yell at me when you know.**

"Yihwa!"

**That's it! I am pregnant and you are the father! Happy now?**

She yelled but my mind was still on the word **pregnant**.

"Where do you want to meet?" I could only ask.

**End of flashback. **

Now, how was I supposed to announce it to my family?

* * * * *

**Max's Pov.**

"For the last time, Park, get out of my room. I want to bring my boyfriend here."

My cousin was lying on the sofa scrolling down his phone.

Where was Pha when you need him?

Probably busy giving googly eyes to N'Yo.

"You do know, you will have to speak to Lam at some point. Just to listen to his part of the story."

"What for? He betrayed me! He even admitted it himself!" He shouted.

I was puzzled.

Why did Lam feel the need to confess about something so awful?

Unless...he didn't do it...

I knew Lam since he was a kid and his behavior didn't make sense.

I took the remote control from Park's hands, earning me a protest that died from the glare I sent him.

"Listen to his part of the story before jumping to any conclusion."

"But he admi..."

"I don't believe it! You are his best friend, damnit! You should know better than anyone that something is wrong with what he told you! Sometimes people lied, either to protect themselves or the ones they care about."

We stayed silent for a moment until Park stood up looking unsure about what to do.

"Try to see him and talk calmly with him."

Park nodded before he left...

...the mess in my room.

_'That kid, I swear!'_

I grabbed a bin bag, resigned to my fate.

I will find a way to get back at him.

* * * * *

**General Pov.**

"I thought we were supposed to meet up tonight." Forth wondered checking his phone.

He was sitting next to his older brother on a bench. Their cousins were missing.

"Where is he? P'Earth is normally punctual." Max complained.

"Maybe he got caught in the traffic, there are a lot of people on the road at this time." 

"I am going to try to call him, again. Go inside to see his our table is still available." Max said before he tried to call his older brother, hoping he will take the call this time.

_'Don't invite people if you won't be able to attend! Did he forget, there is the Moon competition after tomorrow? Pha is going to kill me if I don't attend and Forth doesn't show up for his part!'_

Forth shrugged not particularly bothered by his eldest brother's lateness and the other one's irritation. 

**Forth's Pov.**

For a moment, I was frozen when I recognized the restaurant and I couldn't help but look around me in case P'Earth was already sitting. Which was silly of me because we were waiting for him for thirty minutes.

Then how?

It was the same restaurant where I invited Beam so I could win his approval...if I had known I would have left him alone back then.

I chuckled how foolish I had been, chasing after a guy who loved the one I was messing with...

I entered the establishment and I gave P'Earth's name to the waitress in attendance. 

"Thank you, Khun Jarmonhum. Are your guests on their way?"

"Yes, they are just delayed by the traffic."

"No worries, if you want I can send them in when they arrived. If you want to sit, follow me please."

I nodded in approval, she took three menus and led me to our table. After I was sitten she gave me a menu with a charming smile before she excused herself and she went back to her station. I followed her with my eyes.

She had an average built like Beam, her skin didn't look as smooth as Beam but they were both pale like it is the trend in Thailand. From what I felt, Beam was naturally pale. It could be make-up for the girl. But she was still pretty. Her long hair was a shade lighter than Beam. Was Beam's hair smooth like his skin? Her lips were a light pink and not as full as Beam's ones. Her eyebrows were trimmed which didn't give her a teasing gaze like Beam when he was making fun of his friends.

I frowned, I never saw him showed me this side of his personality.

She was slender but I wondered she felt the same as him when I held him in my arms. Her eyes were smaller than Beam. Despite she added fake eyelashes, hers were no match with Beam's. Even Yo didn't have eyelashes as long as Beam. His eyelashes formed a nice contrast against his pale cheek when the sun is bathing his face and Beam was half closing his eyes in concentration when playing the piano or the violin...as if he was out of this world.

In his own world.

I wondered if I am in his world...

Despite her beauty, something was missing but she had a nice smile, unlike Beam who I never saw smiled at me.

I froze when I caught up with my silent musing. 

I had been comparing Beam with a random girl as if I have feelings for Beam...

_'Come on! You can't fall in love with him. He is a friend and a 'nice' guy. Beam is too good for you, better have a go with that girl!'_ I chastised myself.

Anyone but Beam...even if I could still feel his warmth between my arms.

How it felt right...

How he relaxed in my hold...

How he closed his eyes in abandonment...

How he moaned that fateful night when I gave him a hickey...

How good he was when I tasted him making me wishing for more...

Beam made me famished.

And I was doomed.

**Max's Pov.**

I glared at those idiots to whom I had the misfortune to be related with.

"So your ex-girlfriend, with whom you broke up ages ago, is pregnant because of a one-night stand where both of you were drunk. And you, Forth, just realized that you might have more than friendly feelings for N'Beam? Did I get that right?"

P'Earth had the decency to look sorry when he nodded. But Forth didn't seem to hear me talking to him.

He was still probably in chock, he is slowly but surely falling in love with N'Beam.

I wanted to punch those two and left them to stew in their misery to find my N'Tul. I didn't deserve that.

_'Where is Pha when you need him?'_

"What are you going to do? Did you tell the _amazing news_ to our aunt and our uncle?"

P'Earth glared at me but I shrugged it off. 

I felt weirdly over powerful...and happy.

I was going to become an uncle...

"Wait! Is P'Yihwa going to keep the baby?" I asked hurriedly.

He nodded before he drank in a go his glass of bourbon.

"She is? What are you going to do?" Forth asked, surprised by her decision.

Yihwa was known to be...a very interested person with a strong personality. Which was also a mystery of how she ended up dating P'Earth who was more lay back and quiet type of person.

"What do you think I am going to do, N'Forth, apart from taking my responsibilities!" He groaned before he ordered a refill.

In the end, we didn't eat at the restaurant because that idiot arrived two hours later. So we crashed into a bar and they have been ordering drinks after drinks.

_'So selfish! I can't drink since someone has to be the grown-up!'_

At least, Forth stopped after his fourth beer when I reminding him he had to play at the Moon contest tomorrow night.

_'Can't believe it is one in the morning and I am stuck with those two!'_

"When are you going to meet her parents to arrange a date for the wedding?" Forth asked.

"In two weeks because she had to go to meet with an important client in Chiang Mai. Some guy who wants to build a resort hotel, she couldn't meet him yesterday because something happened. And to answer you, Max, yes I told N'Earn, Aunt Jee and Uncle Sathit. Aunt Jee is delighted, I am not about Uncle Sathit and N'Earn."

"What did Uncle Sathit tell you? You are his favorite nephew!" I joked knowing that our uncle could be strict when needed but he was a fair man.

"He told me to fix it."

"And N'Earn?" Forth asked.

"Nothing...but he smiled so I guess he is fine with it."

Of course, he would be fine with it, Aunt Jee is going to cut him some slack and she will give her unending affection to P'Earth's child to born.

"How many weeks or month old is Yihwa pregnant?" I wondered.

"One."

"Week?"

"No, one month."

"But she was in London," I said.

"Yeah...well, I...I stopped in London for two days because there was an important meeting concerning new technologies..."

"And you guys hooked up," I concluded.

He threw peanuts at me but his aim was off so he missed me by ten centimeters.

"What about protections? Even N'Beam knows about that!" Forth mocked him.

"Shut up! If you forget, you are the one who screwed up with him!" P'Earth scolded our younger brother.

"Well, at least he is not pregnant!" Came the smartass answer.

The only answer he got was a painful punch on his right shoulder.

"Shiya! That hurts, Phi! I have to play the guitar tomorrow!"

"Then shut your mouth, I am the eldest so show me some respect damnit!" He yelled before he put his head between his arms.

"Say, P'Earth. To which hotel are you staying on tonight?" I asked but I got no answer.

Forth and I looked at each other in disbelief.

"Don't tell me that idiotic Phi fell asleep? How are we supposed to know where he is staying?" I yelled in frustration.

_'Where is Pha?'_

"Chill! Check his pockets, his hotel room should be there."

Relieved I found it, that jerk was staying at Shangri-La hotel. 

An hour later, we put him, as gently as possible when you half carried a tall and heavy man like him who is sleeping, on his bed.

P'Earth chose the penthouse, it was huge and comfortable. I looked at Forth who seemed to have the same idea as me. 

The penthouse had a fully furnished kitchen with a breathless view over the riverfront. A huge bathroom with a tub big enough for N'Tul and me. There were two others rooms with a queen-sized bed each.

The luxury was close to what we were used to at home but I was enjoying, even more, knowing my older brother was the one who was paying.

"See you later, Forth," I said before I went in one of the bedrooms and I was engulfed by oblivion.

* * * * *

**General Pov.**

All he knew, it was close to early morning and Pha was going to kill him.

But Ming wasn't leaving him alone.

The younger engineering student was laying next to time seemingly sleeping except for his erratic chest. Kit kept his eyes closed aware it won't stop the other one.

"Another round and then I let you sleep," Ming whispered against Kit's sensitive redden ear.

"S...stop...I will be sore..." The other protested weakly despite he was leaving Ming arranging him in the position of his choice.

"But this part is still soft." He said putting two fingers effortlessly, earning himself a deep moan from Kit.

"J...just go slowly." Kit yawned, he had to blink a couple of times to chase the sleep away.

Ming didn't answer but he pushed inside in a powerful trust, forcing the sleep out of Kit body and mind.

"D...damn! I told you slowly!" The smaller man scolded half-heartedly with the lust coursing through his very being.

"I prefer to do you when you are awake, don't worry I won't last long," Ming said before moving faster and faster.

Kit was moaning louder under him, holding the bedsheets tightly in his hands. That man was driving him crazy, he didn't know why he was affecting like this.

"S...slow d...down...aah..damn, Ming!" 

"Close?" Ming asked him.

Kit nodded erratically, feeling the telltale signs of his climax approaching.

"Come for me, Kit."

The tenderness with which the words were spoken softly, sent Kit over the edge.

When Ming came back from the afterglow, Kit was already spent and sleeping. With a tender smile, he cleaned the other man and lied down. He pulled him in a hug before he kissed him on his brows.

"I am starting to lose hope, P'Kit. How long are you going to leave me alone?" He whispered softly against his hair.

And he fell asleep unaware of the other man's wide-opened eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà.
> 
> Next time, the Moon contest.
> 
> I didn't mean to finish this chapter like this.
> 
> Max is the incarnation of the people who were frustrated with Forth. Too bad everyone keeps doubting he is really dating Tul or is he really?
> 
> It is so tiring to be an older brother! Don't worry, P'Earth, love will arrive in your life soon. So far, Earth is the most responsible brother and he will make a good father.
> 
> My Yihwa will be different from the original one.
> 
> To be honest, I kind of forgot of Ming and Kit romance. I hope it doesn't feel rush.
> 
> Two chapters to go!
> 
> See you soon.


	14. Earth part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoy the short lemon in the previous chapter.
> 
> I will write at the end of the chapter the list of the songs.
> 
> Without further ado, let's go.
> 
> Good reading.

**General Pov.**

Pha was watching the different members of his family with an unreadable air on his face. Like every morning, he went to go for a run. He stopped to buy some breakfast for Yo and him since they started taking their breakfast together. Then he left the smaller man to get ready and he went into his own dorm to...this.

His grandfather, his mother, his father, and his cousins were sitting as best as they can, making it difficult for him to see the door of his balcony.

"I am surprised Park is not with you all," Pha said with a dull voice.

_'And to think the day is just starting. I should have accepted Yo's invitation to take a shower at his place. So much for taking things slow!'_

"Aw, my baby is grumpy. Come see, Mae." He let his mother sat him next to her.

"You are unusually late, N'Pha," Max observed with a grin.

Pha shrugged, he wasn't planning to justify himself to anyone.

His mother smiled dearly at him, overjoyed to see her eldest son.

"What's your girlfriend's name? Give me her phone number so I can organize a meeting with her parents." She asked excitedly with her phone already in her hand.

"Jee, slow down. There is more important than the identity of our son's girlfriend." His father reprimanded but it fell on deaf ears. When his wife was this excited, nothing can stop her.

"I know already, Dad. P'Earth is going to be a father."

Everyone except Pha and Earth was stunned.

"How come you know it?" Forth glowered.

_'Is Pha secretly a spy?'_

"I saw him yesterday when I was talking with Yihwa so I took the opportunity to announce to Pha." Earth explained to his stunned younger siblings.

_'How come he always knows everything?'_

"And to answer you, Mae. I don't have a girlfriend." Pha stood up to retrieve his uniform and a towel. Before he entered the bathroom he turned slightly towards his disappointed mother. "I have a boyfriend. His name is Wayo Panitchayasawad."

And he closed the door to the incoming chaos.

"Pete's older brother?" Sathit asked his nephews who nodded slowly fearing for their cousin's safety. Their uncle wasn't the problem but their grandfather was another story. He had been silent during the exchange and the deepening frown marring his face was anything but good news.

Wearily, Jeerawath stepped closer to her father but the latter raised his hand to silence her, knowing full well she would defend her son.

"I...need to think, alone." He mumbled before he left.

Sathit looked at his worried wife in concern. She was already at the door when he stopped her knowing if she went after her father it could get ugly.

"Give him some times. Then, I will go talk to him."

She nodded knowing full well he was right but still, she didn't want any of her children to be unhappy. 

She smiled weakly, then her smile broadened.

"Wayo Panitchayasawad?" Jeerawath wondered watching Max and Forth.

They glanced at each other before Max nodded. Earn raised an eyebrow at his older brothers' weird behaviour.

_'What are they hiding? And I thought P'Forth was dating P'Wayo. That's how he introduced himself to Khun Rangsiman...'_

"This is amazingly good news!" Their aunt clapped her hands together, sending a silent thank you to a deity up there.

"You didn't react _that _strongly when I told you about Yihwa and me." Earth remarked with something akin to a pout.

"Of course I am delighted to be a grandmother...at last. Wait until you met the Panitchayasawad and you will understand Earth." His aunt gushed.

"Is Yihwa coming tonight?" His uncle asked in earnest.

_'The sooner we cleared the matter, the better.' _Sathit thought.

"Yes, she is this year godmother and the head organizer."

Sathit nodded, content, for now, all along knowing the chat with his father-in-law won't be easy.

* * * * *

"How is Pete?"

"Your mother is with him. She is taking care of him, they are going to go away together for two weeks. Pete's psychiatrist advised him to go rest in some quiet place." Rangsiman explained making sure Tamwong wasn't listening to their conversation.

"Will that be fine? I feel like punching this guy to a bloody pulp. I am sure Ming would like to help!" Yo ranted in anger.

_'That sicko better dies slowly and painfully! No one messed up with my little brother!'_

The four of them were in Beam's dorm room since Wayo's room was _in disarray_ after the young man went through his wardrobe to locate his missing shoe.

"I can stay at home for two weeks..."

"Don't be silly, Beam. Tamwong and I can manage to be left alone for a short time."

"Daddy didn't know how to use the microwave." The little boy quipped startling his siblings because since he arrived he had been playing on his father's phone.

Beam and Wayo sent a dubious look at their father who had the grace to blush under their sceptical gazes.

"Yes...but I figured it out. Plus, the house is too far from the university. You will both be exhausted."

"We can sleep here, daddy!" Tamwong exclaimed excitedly, already imagining with which one of his older brothers he will be sleeping.

"That's not possible, Tamwong. You have to go to school! Don't worry, you two. Concentrate on your studies. Let's talk about something happier? Are you both ready for tonight?"

Beam and Wayo nodded still unsure about that new arrangement and they were still upset about Pete's well being. Nonetheless, they chatted about tonight's performance and how thrilled they were because it was finally coming to an end.

"I hope P'Beam will win so next year he will be in charge of the freshmen," Wayo said with a grin.

"Oy! Stop it! My school work will grow exponentially next year! No wonder, P'Pha is so stressed. The Moon and Star competition is no joke, it can turn the most pleasant being into a tyrant! If I win, I will give my place to you, Yo."

"No! I don't want to! I am still young, I still want to be a carefree student! Daddy, help me! Buy the jury so they won't make me the next campus Moon!" Yo begged his father by hugging him.

Rangsiman laughed at his son's antics, relieved that Yo was still the same in a way. Despite, Yo's saying, he had grown up in a bit more independent young man and his father was welcoming the change with opened hands.

_'Jintara is going to be delighted to know she won our bet...but I truly thought Yo would have found a way to be in the same building as Beam.'_

"P'Yo?" Tamwong inquired quietly with a concerned frown on his little face. The little boy was biting his lips in worry, gaining the grown-ups' undivided attention.

"Yes, N'Tam?" Yo was disturbed by what was clearly troubling his little brother and frankly, he was anticipating the worse.

"How can P'Beam and you be a Moon? Does it mean you will go to the sky?" He asked anxiously.

They chuckled and it could have evolved into a peal of full-fledged laughter if the little boy wasn't so serious looking. Rangsiman cleared his throat, quenching his amusement for a while knowing Tamwong wouldn't understand his hilarity.

"No, Tamwong. It is the name of...the game, P'Beam and P'Yo will play later tonight and the winner will become the Moon and the Star."

The little boy nodded slowly, understanding dawning into him and relieved to know his older brothers are staying on Earth. Then his eyes lighted up.

"I want to play the game, too!" His eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Maybe another time, Tam. Tonight is going to be only for grown-ups." His father said when the little boy pouted.

"Yo and I don't have any lessons, today. If you want we can show you around the university." Beam proposed gaining the little boy's attention.

"Yay, let's go!"

"Don't you have a late rehearsal in the afternoon?" Rangsiman asked them but they shook their heads.

"We are free for the rest of day, the teachers decided it was wiser to give us the day off and I have rehearsed enough so I don't need to. Let's start the visit so we can go eat." Beam explained.

Beam and Wayo started the science department where Yo showed them the labs, then they went briefly in the library since it was closed due to inventory but Beam got a preferential treatment considering he was working there. Before they left the family of four made a quick detour by the engineering faculty where they chatted with Ming's parents before they left, Rangsiman promised he will find them before the contest.

When they arrived at the medical department, it was lunchtime and the majorities of the table were taken by family members or friends from other universities.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to come here. I have never seen our food court so packed. We can eat outside." Beam said looking at the large crowd in front of the stalls.

Some people were even eating standing!

"But I wanted to eat the same food that P'Beam eats every day!" Tamwong whined in annoyance.

"Come on, Tam! It is just food plus there are too many people. Tell you what, let's go to a restaurant and I will share my food with you, okay?"

The little boy nodded despite the pout on his face.

"Tamwong! Stop acting like a spoiled child!" His father said with displeasure at his youngest son's behaviour.

'_I can understand he is excited to see his older but still... Plus nothing guaranteed the hygiene is spotless with the number of persons who are working and being served._'

"Yes, daddy." He mumbled but the pout was still in place.

"Aw, Tam. Don't be..." Yo started but he was cut off in his sentence by Tamwong.

"My hero!" The little boy screamed in delight before he dashed in the direction of a small group.

Beam, Wayo, and Rangsiman watched in alarm as Tamwong latched himself on the leg of a teenage boy, beaming at him.

"Oh! N'Tam? What are you doing here...alone?"

Tamwong giggled at the question before he pointed his family with his finger.

"I am with them, P'Earn. Did you come to play the game too?"

Confused, Earn glanced up at Tamwong's approaching family. Rangsiman and Wayo smiled at him but Beam...the eldest brother was glaring at him disapprovingly.

"Huh...no"

_'What did I ever do to him? And what game?'_ Despite the stink eye he was getting, Earn waiied politely.

"Khun Rangsiman? What a pleasure! We didn't expect to see you and your children so soon..." Jeerawath trailed off looking for around for someone.

"Jintara is away with Pete but she asked me to tell you, she will invite you as soon as she is back." Rangsiman supplied with an amused smile recalling how fast Jeerawath and his wife became good friends.

"It is good to see you, Siman." Sathit greeted him by shaking his hand.

"Likewise."

"Siman? Handshaking? Since when did you both become close?" Jeerawath asked with a pout.

"Why jealous, Jee? It is perfectly normal I call my friend like this. Don't be crossed because your new best friend is not here, Jee!" Her husband teased with a playful smile.

"What's going on here?" Beam asked while but he was ignored when Jeerawath made a beeline for Wayo and she hugged him.

Worried, Beam raised an eyebrow in a silent question to his step-father but the latter shrugged powerlessly. Behind them, Beam could see the rest of the Jarmonhums and the Kongthanins clan. It was a rare and odd sight to see the cousins and brothers standing next to each with the same poker face.

_'Even N'Earn has mastered the mysterious art of hiding his emotion! What the hell!'_

"Aw, you are so cute! You must be Wayo, call me Khun Mae from now on, okay?"

Yo glanced quickly at Pha who nodded subtly before the younger man nodded slowly. When she hugged him, Yo couldn't help but returned it while he was mouthing help to his father who was laughing at some joke Pha's father must have told him.

"And you must be Jintara's eldest son, Beam. You look a lot like your mother, you are a very pretty boy. Too bad you are not a girl or I would have made you married my son, Park."

Park and Beam grimaced in disgust repressing very hard the shivers. Forth glared in distaste at Park who was close to throwing up his breakfast.

"Huh...thanks...I guess." Beam answered with a pained expression.

"Don't worry, Aunt Jee. I am sure if it is Forth, Beam wouldn't mind." Earth said with a teasing smile and loud enough for his uncle and Rangsiman to hear.

The effect was immediate, Beam blushed brightly under the questioning looks he was getting from Yo and Rangsiman.

"What? No! I mean...no!" He spluttered to defend himself but the answer sounded weak to his own redden ears.

"Oh? No? My bad, my eyes must have_ imagined_...things."

Afraid, Yo looked at Forth who remained silent. The latter was staring intensely at Beam's glowing face. Yo scowled when he recognized the look on Forth's face.

_'Oh heck no! Just you wait, P'Forth!'_

"Have you already eaten?" Pha asked after a while.

"Not yet, but we were about to go eat outside," Rangsiman answered.

"Oh! Then let's all eat together?" Jeerawath proposed with a bright smile.

Before anyone could react, she linked her arms with Yo and Pha dragging them out of the food court. Leaving behind nine dumbfounded men who stared at their retreating backs.

"Do I have to understand that my son is dating your son?" Rangsiman asked Sathit while glancing at Forth who was busy glaring at Earth.

Earth wore a smug smile on his face, well aware his little brother wanted nothing but to strangle him.

_'He should be grateful I am helping him!'_

"We found out today." Sathit confided with a worried frown.

"Is this a problem?"

"To my father-in-law. He had planned to engage Phana to the granddaughter of an associate. Jee is worried, her father will make things difficult for Phana and Wayo."

"Really? I am curious how he can do that."

Sathit chuckled softly.

"My father-in-law is stubborn and Phana is twice as stubborn, will see who will give in first. You don't seem bothered by them being a couple."

"I knew that Wayo was gay since he was four so I had enough time to come in term with him having a boyfriend one day."

"I would hate to break that amazing bonding between future in-laws but shouldn't we followed them, I am starving, dad," Park said.

"Now, you want to talk to your father! After you ignored me since I arrived here!" Sathit scowled at his son who had the audacity to shrug.

"Park!"

But the latter was walking away from the group followed closely by Earn and Tamwong.

"You shouldn't have interrupted him when he was about to make up with Lam, Uncle Sat," Max said with a displeased expression on his face.

"Stop it, Max! You are just mad at our uncle because he stopped you from stalking N'Tul." Forth teased before he avoided a punch aimed for his face.

"Stop moving so I can rearrange your ugly face, Forth."

Forth, who was using Earth as his shield until the latter had enough and stepped aside, went to hide behind Beam.

"Stop hiding behind, N'Beam! And let me beat you up!"

"Get lost, Phi!"

"Let go, P'Forth!"

Rangsiman and Sathit were bemused when they saw their children acting so out of characters. Reminded they were starting to be hungry, Rangsiman managed to 'rescue' his stepson from Forth's grip.

"Oy! Cut it out, you two! We are all hungry and I am sure, N'Beam would like to relax before the competition." Earth reprimanded.

"But, Phi..." His older brother's glare was enough to shut Max up.

"Let's go, then. I know this nice western-style restaurant, it is a cajun steakhouse."

* * * * *

Yo spent the majority of the lunch glaring daggers at Forth who was shamelessly giving his undivided attention to Beam or whatever Beam was doing.

"Is everything all right?" Pha whispered to him but the younger one nodded distractedly.

Pha frowned in displeasure before he shook his head slightly as if he was suddenly tired of all it. Park, who was sitting in front of his twin brother, rolled his eyes when he noticed his brother's _boyfriend_ was too busy glaring at his ex to realize his current boyfriend was disheartened by his behaviour.

_'He shouldn't have dated him. That kid is bad news! If he broke Pha's heart, I kill him!'_

When they finished the dessert it was one hour before the beginning of the competition, Beam, Yo, and their seniors had to go to get ready.

"Do you have everything ready?" Forth asked Beam who was trying to button his sleeve.

"Why is it not going through the hole?" Beam was closed to ripe the button out in frustration.

"Let me do it. No need to get angry. Here it goes, smoothly." Forth buttoned his other sleeve.

"Thanks, Phi. I am always like this before a concert...sorry."

Forth chuckled softly before he put a lock of Beam's hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry, Pha was worse than you. Anyway, I should check on Ming or my seniors will say I abandon him for you. See you later, nong."

"Okay, see you, Phi."

"Beam? Do you need some help with the make-up?" A beautiful girl asked before she sat on the chair previously occupied by Forth.

"Oh Aim! I am fine."

"You are right, this is not as if you need it to start with. I hope our faculty will win this year campus title." She said with a smile.

"Me? Please, there is no chance I win the title. Have you seen my little brother? He will win for sure. Plus, I am sure you will make us proud by being the Star campus of medical."

"Aw Beam! Too bad I didn't meet you before my boyfriend. Anyway, I don't think I have much chance against P'Forth."

"What? You think that P'Forth and me...There is nothing between us, besides I am not gay so..."

"Neither is P'Forth. It is fine, Beam I was messing with you because you looked stressed."

"Oh! Does it show?" Beam chuckled awkwardly when Aim nodded before she giggled prettily.

"Unreguard of the results, I hope we will spend more time together."

"Sorry, those last months had been busy for me."

"It is fine! You don't have to apologize, Beam. Anyway, I better go before P'Pring wondered where I disappeared."

"Aim?"

"Yes, Beam?"

"Break a leg."

"Same for you, Beam." The Star of medical made a V sign before she sauntered away.

Beam was about to put his leg on the vacant chair but Pha sat down with an exhausted sigh.

"Tired? But you are not even participating like us, Phi?"

"I have to deal with Yihwa. That woman is not human..."

"Who?"

"Forget it. I want you to stay focus on the moment, forget the rest. What is the matter?" Pha asked when he noticed Beam went silent.

"Why did you choose me honestly, Phi?"

Pha raised an incredulous eyebrow at the question.

"Do you doubt your skills?"

"No...but since I met you and your cousins, I felt like my life is slipping through my hands because of your constant meddlings."

"N'Beam, you pick the wrong time to ask but since it is the first time you have the gut to ask me something, I will answer. Do you remember the two years ago talent show at your high school?"

Beam shook his head negatively even if he recalled cheering for that sick band who played divinely on stage but in the end, it was Beam's year who won.

Then it dawned on him.

"You! You are that Phi! Wait, we went to the same high school?"

"My siblings are right. 'You' are dense. How come you survive this far in this cruel world? This is not important, I chose you because you are talented and because you are a good guy who deserved to be known for it."

"Thanks, Phi."

"Of course, I will vote for your brother but you have my support, nong. Su su na! Make me proud!"

_'Demon king to the end, right?' _Beam thought amused at his senior's antics.

"Oy, Phi?" He called out.

Pha who was at the door turned towards him with a curious expression on his face. Beam smiled widely at him.

"I hope you will make Yo happy if you hurt him, I am sure my stepfather will find an overpriced lawyer to defend me in case you disappeared mysteriously." Beam explained with a smile so bright it put the sun to shame.

"Of course, nong. I will even help you to hide my body." Pha answered with the same megawatts smile.

"What the heck are you both talking about?"

"Kit! Where were you? I looked everywhere for you!" Pha scolded his best friend who shrugged.

"I was around..."

"With Ming?"

"No? I mean no. I was with my parents. I just came to wish our precious nong good luck."

"Well, that's too late. He needs to concentrate alone. Let's go before **the witch **finds a new way to torture me! Have fun on stage N'Beam and don't forget to make me proud!" Pha wished before he dragged his best friend behind him.

"Break a leg, N'Beam!" Kit yelled at the same time the door was closing behind him.

"Make you proud? What are you? His father?" Beam could hear Kit ranting behind the closed door despite it was said to be soundproof.

_'Supposedly.'_

Beam felt his phone buzzed in his pocket, he smiled softly when he saw who was the sender.

**"Good luck, P'Beam. I hope you win if P'Yo doesn't."**

**Pete.**

"Take care, N'Pete. I hope we will see each other for the coming break. Say hi for me to Mae." Beam typed.

The bell rang in the backstage to signalize it was time for the first part of the competition.

The competitors went from each side of the stage waiting for their names to be called. On the stage, a young woman and a young man were finishing to explain the course of the evening to the spectators.

The participants went on stage after their names and their faculty were called, smiling blinding despite their nervousness, under the applause of the spectators.

"And now, the first trial will be the dance!" The male speaker said.

The lights dimmed to a small beam of light before the music started playing.

* * * * *

"I hope you are all having fun!" The female speaker asked with a wide smile.

The spectators cheered and yelled asking for more.

"All right! The last part of the competition is the talent show. But before this, let's welcome a musical intermission by our first runner up who is going to play us two songs...a round of applause for Jaturapoom Jarmonhum and the new Moon of medical in a duo. They will interpret the song _Sad Song_ from **We The Kings**!"

"Let's encourage them!"

"My God! I wonder how many times they will ask them to encourage the participants." Forth whispered next to Beam who nodded with a small chuckle. "Finally, you are smiling. No need to be so worked up about it. This is just a competition, have fun that's all that matter."

Beam looked up at the taller man who was smiling down softly at him. Unbeknown to the younger man, Forth watched greedily as Beam was blushing softly under his compliment.

"Can you both cut it out? I agreed to play the drums, not to be your third wheel!" Park growled behind them.

"Okay, let's go." Beam said.

_'Why is my face so hot?'_

Beam sat behind the piano while Park and Forth went respectively behind the drums and the mic with his guitar.

As soon as the music went down, the public went wild.

They exited the stage under the applause. Forth and Park wished Beam luck before they went back to the public.

Beam joined his best friends who were waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs leading to the stage. Yo was dressed in a nice black suit and Ming was in his Muay Thai attire, shirtless and a bronze-like short.

"That was awesome, Beam!" Ming congratulated.

"Thanks, Ming."

Beam turned towards his little brother but the latter was as white as a sheet of paper. The older brother glanced interrogatively at Ming but his friend shrugged powerlessly. He was about to say something but his name was called to go on stage.

"Good luck, Ming." Beam wished.

Yo smiled weakly at his best friend but the smile didn't reach his eyes. Yo sat upon one of the chairs that were on the corner, his older brother sat next to him.

"Hey, don't worry. This is just a few minutes on stage. It will go perfectly fine. Where is Pha?" Beam asked looking for his senior but he was nowhere to be found.

"I think he is mad at me."

"Why? You are one of the best people I know."

"Oh, Phi! I am not that good...I wasn't certain of my feelings towards P'Pha but now that I messed up, I am afraid he gave up on me."

"What are you talking about? He is crazy about you..."

"He didn't come to see me before the competition started!" Yo yelled in frustration. Beam saw a few tears welling up from his little brother's eyes. "I am sure he still thinks I love you!"

"Well Duh! I am your older brother so I don't see the problem." Beam's confusion chased his anger away.

Yo stared at him with incredulity.

"You are so dense, Phi. But now that I told you, I realize I am no longer in love with you. The only one I love is P'Pha."

As Ming was exiting the stage, Yo was called for his turn.

"Wish me luck, Phi!" But he didn't stay to hear it and he climbed up the stairs leaving a stunned Beam behind.

Watching his friend with sympathy, Ming sat next to him.

"I took it he told you..."

"You knew?"

"For some time, don't be mad at him, okay? He was scared that you will hate him!"

"Why would I hate him? He is my little brother!"

"Because despite how sassy he loves to act, Yo is scared you will stop loving him. You are his hero, Beam. Why do you think he keeps calling you, P'Beam, when you have the same age? Ah! He is going to play, let's watch."

On the stage, Wayo sat on the chair of the piano. He turned towards the crowd looking for someone but the lights were blinding him.

"I will play _Everything I Need_ from **Skylar Grey**. I hope you will like."

After the last note was played, Yo didn't exit the scene like the previous contestants. He took the mic from its support but he was searching the crowd for someone who was clearly not there. Some people were making noises to attract his attention but Yo was interested in one person. He was about to lose hope when he finally saw **him**.

When Yo spotted Pha in the crowd, he beamed earning himself more cooing noises from the public.

"P'Pha, I need you to give me a photo of you to put on my nightstand so you will be the first and the last person I saw every day. I love you..." He started but he was cut off by the screams of some fangirls and a few fanboys. Yo blushed under their attention, he raised his hand to signalize he wasn't done.

"I am forfeiting and I am sorry if I am letting down my faculty down but I want to spend my free time with my boyfriend!" Yo declared with a sweet smile before he gave the mic to one of the speakers and he let himself out, leaving everyone stunned.

"What is your boyfriend doing?" Max inquired but Pha was already out of his seat and he was running in direction of the backstage.

Pha ignored the fruitless tentatives for conversation ransom people were trying to have with him. He spotted his boyfriend talking with his older brother and his best friend. Pha didn't think twice and he grabbed Yo's hand.

"Let's go!"

"Huh wait, Phi..." Yo tried to say when they were at the door of the building.

"No! I have waited long enough. Your place or mine?" Pha asked making Yo blushed at the implications behind those words.

"I am not ready for this!" He yelled in embarrassment, a bright blush on his cheeks.

Pha breathed in and out to calm himself before he nodded in understanding. They sat on the stairs leading to the upper part of the auditorium. Yo leaned his head against Pha's shoulder. The taller put his hand around the smaller man's waist.

"Did you really mean it?" Pha whispered basking at the moment.

Yo nodded softly.

"Sure? Because I won't let you go back on your word. I need you more than ever."

Yo straightened to gaze at his boyfriend.

"Yes, I meant what I said. But I have to ask you something, Phi."

"What?"

"Why didn't you come to see me before the competition? Ming told me that P'Kit saw you with P'Beam..."

Pha smiled before he pinched gently Yo's cheeks.

"No need to be jealous of your brother. I am his senior so I have to spend time with him and I do want to my faculty to win and thanks to you, we have more chance to win the campus title."

"Why are you so obsessed with the competition?"

"I have an on-going 'feud' with my siblings. You must have noticed 'all of them' including Park are in engineering?"

Yo nodded not seeing what it had to do with the competition.

"Then I decided to walk on my grandfather's steps by becoming a surgeon."

"Okay but I don't see where is the problem."

"Oh! It is simple. Since, P'Earth, all my cousins went to engineering and they were always chosen to become the Moon engineering and winning the title of Moon Campus."

Yo was started to understand.

_'My God! There are so childish!'_

"So I decided to mix pleasure with work. And I stole the title from them!"

"P'Pha?"

"Yes?"

"You are stupid! Seriously, this is just a title..."

"What? You would have preferred Forth to have it?"

"No, and stop being jealous of him! But...the relationship you have with your siblings is way too weird. You guys would have made amazing Spartan soldiers...always fighting...'

"I preferred Roman members of the imperial family."

"Yeah whatever...if you are Romans, then what am I?"

"You...you are my Egyptian prince."

Then he kissed him softly, unbeknown to them, they were watched by two people with different goals for the young couple.

Inside the auditorium, the chaos, following Yo's desire to forfeit, quieted down to a confused whisper.

"What should we do next?" One of the speakers asked a lady who joined them in the backstage.

"Nothing, we can't stop a competitor to abandon...call Forth and check if the next contestant...Beam...go check if he is ready." She told them while checking on her I-pad the course of the action for the competition.

"Okay, Yihwa."

"And let's hope, it will be the last 'surprise' we will have tonight." She growled under her breath. At the same time, she heard the crowd cheering when they saw Forth appearing on stage.

"Don't get angry at my little cousin and you shouldn't be working in your state." A deep and smooth voice startled her.

Yihwa glared at Earth who was staring at her sharply.

"This is staff only. Get out!"

"I didn't see you around. My family came to meet you, I have to spin a lie for you."

"I don't care about what you tell your family, Earth! We are never getting married!"

"I told you to take your time to think over, no need to rush and think about the baby. Now hush, Forth is going to confess."

"To whom?"

But Earth didn't answer her, he put a finger against her lips. Scandalized, she glared at him while trying to ignore her slowly reddening face.

"I know I have given you hell since the beginning. I have already asked you for forgiveness but today I want to tell you how much I love you." Forth said with a small smile while he was thrumming nicely on the guitar.

"To whom, is he talking about?" Ming asked Beam who was looking around in hurry.

"Who? What? I can't find it!"

Ming turned around to face his friend who was looking paler than usual.

"What's going on?"

"I can't find my violin!"

"What?" Ming looked worriedly around. He joined Beam in the search of the violin.

"Yo told me he put it here but I can't find it."

Ming stopped his search to stare at his panicked friend with a half-exasperated expression on his head.

He slapped his friend on his head.

"Beam! Forget it! I hope you have something planned for the piano because you won't see your violin ever again."

Beam was shocked and he felt betrayed by his little brother. He glared at Ming who seemed a little bit too innocent to his eyes.

"What did you do, Ming?" He growled.

"Will you both shut up? Someone is playing on the stage!" A beautiful woman scolded.

Behind her, Earth was looking at them with a small smile on his lips.

"Sorry, Phi." They waiied.

"Thank you all for listening." Forth thanked the crowd before he left the stage.

Yo was watching the end of Forth's representation sceptic.

_'Is he sincerely in love with P'Beam?'_

"Seriously, is it a competition or a love confession stage?" Earn whispered to Max.

"Hush little brother! Don't try to stop love from happening." His little brother threw him a stink eye.

"Who is he confessing to?" Tul asked next to him.

"My little brother is confessing to your friend Beam, babe."

Tul rolled his eyes in disbelief and grimaced at the endearing pet name.

"And how is Beam supposed to know it when Forth didn't even pronounce his name?" Earn chimed in.

"I don't know care. Forth will have to figure it out by himself." Max said with a shrug.

In the backstage, Beam was biting his lips in worry. Things weren't evolving the way he imagined them to.

"Why are you so worried about? You have all the chances to win, nong." Forth said behind him.

"I can't find my violin, thanks to Wayo..."

"I told you to stick to the piano. We all knew you are amazing at it."

Beam glanced at him suspiciously.

"What?"

"Maybe it is not Yo who hide it...maybe it is **you**!"

"Really? Why would I? Your little brother is way more cunning than you think, nong. No wonder, Pha is in love with him." Forth noted.

"Okay, okay! I am calming down, I need to be calmer."

"Beam?"

"Yeah?"

"After the results, can we meet? I want to tell you something." Forth asked with serious.

Not trusting his voice because of how serious Forth was and the competition, Beam nodded.

"Cool, I was afraid you will say no. Can we meet at this new restaurant in town? It is a pancake place."

Blushing for a reason unknown to him, Beam nodded looking at his twitching fingers.

"I will pick you up." Forth added.

At these words, Beam looked up at him with an alarm expression on his face.

"Not with the bike!" He scowled.

"Don't worry, P'Max will need it."

Forth would have added something but he was cut out by the voice of the announcer who was calling Beam.

"Wish me luck."

"Are you sure you will be fine?" Forth asked worried for no reason.

"Don't worry, I am Barame Vongviphan after all." Beam smiled softly at his senior.

"Then break a leg, Barame Vongviphan." Forth smiled back weirdly proud of him.

He was still staring at the empty space where Beam was standing when someone cut him from the train of his thoughts.

"You are so whipped!"

Beam sat behind the piano, he took a deep breath then he started.

* * * *

When Beam finished the last notes of the song, a deafening silence filled the room before the crowd went wild.

Blushing, Beam waiied to hide his embarrassment and he left the stage in hurry.

"That was awesome, P'Beam." Yo greeted when his big brother joined them in the backstage.

"Thank you..." Beam trailed off when he remembered what Ming revealed previously to him.

"What's wrong, Phi?" Yo asked when he noticed the lack of warmth from his brother.

"Nothing! Wait! In fact, I meant to ask. What did you do with my violin, Yo?"

"Nothing, I swear. I even thought you changed your mind..." Yo frowned in worry.

"Really? Then where is my violin?" Beam wondered worriedly.

"Maybe someone wanted to make you lose. Turn out, Beam will win in the end." Ming laughed.

A couple of minutes later, the contestants were called on the stage for the results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà
> 
> I think this is the longest chapter so far. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> See you soon in the next and final chapter.


	15. Earth part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I say last chapter?  
Read the note at the end.  
On with the story.

** General Pov. **

"Before we start let's make a round of applause for our dear and brave contestants."

Willingly the crowd cheered, catcalls could be heard, the anticipation was palpable.

When the noise died down, the male presenter started:

"This year Star first runner up is...Natedaojit Umnhoy, the Star of the science faculty. Let's applaud her for her."

The crowd cheered, the loudest cheering was from the students of the science faculty. Nate smiled coquettishly while the previous Star runner up put the scarf around her shoulder and congratulated her.

After the clapping died down, the speaker went on:

"And now, the moment we are all waiting for...this year Star campus winner is...Jayjay Wijittan, the Star of the medical faculty."

Aim accepted her scarf from the previous Star campus from the Science faculty, waving at her fans from medical who were making most of the noise.  
Beam clapped, glad for his faculty and Aim.

_'At least if I lost, they _ _won't_ _ be too mad at me.'_

The female speaker tried to calm the delirious medical student but it was fruitless.

Yihwa, who was supervising from the backstage, stepped on the stage and walked towards the speakers who were unable to stop the commotion.   
She took the mic from the female speaker:

"I don't like to repeat myself so listen carefully. If there is not the utmost silence in the following minutes. I will consider cancelling the event and there will be no more Moon and Star." She threatened with a stern expression on her face.

A deafening silence fell on the auditorium, satisfied with the result, Yihwa gave the mic back to the emcee before exiting the stage.

Trying to go over the awkwardness of the situation, the female emcee cleared a throat before she brought the mic close to her mouth and she smiled at the silent crowd.

"I am sure you are all excited about our next winner." Not expecting any answer, she went on. "This year Moon first runner up is...Mingkwan Daichapanya, from the Moon of engineering."

The engineering students went wild but the Yihwa's warning was still fresh in their mind so they quieted down. The ones who weren't joining the cheering of their junior were Max and Park who were busy shooting daggers at a very proud with himself Pha. The latter was smirking and clapping for the best friend of his boyfriend while ignoring his cousin and brother. Yo, who was standing in the backstage next to Tul, couldn't help but giggle when he witnessed the rivalry between the siblings. Tul was staring in disbelief at _his boyfriend's _childishness.

_'I am glad my family is not like this. It would have been a nightmare otherwise.' _Yo thought distractedly.

Forth, who was on the stage, was boiling inside knowing how ecstatic Pha was.

_'Earn better when he will be a freshman!' _He thought bitterly while smiling thinly at a blissful Ming.

While on stage, Ming was accepting his scarf with a charming smile, going as far as winking at a blushing Kit who mysteriously ended up on the front row. Kit tried to glare but it was lacking the heat it used to have. So he decided to do what he did best, ignoring his fast beating heart and pretending nothing major is happening between Ming and him.

"And at last, the title of the Moon campus. This year Moon campus is...Barame Vongviphan, from the Moon of the medical faculty."

Beam, who was busy congratulating Aim and Ming, didn't hear the name being called.   
It was only when the female emcee came closer to him with Phana, he became aware of the stares he was getting.

"Congratulations, N'Beam. I never doubted you, I am proud of you." Pha said before he put the scarf around Beam's shoulders and he patted his head proudly.

Pha turned slightly towards the stairs leading back to the backstage to make sure Max and Park weren't losing a second of his victory.

_'Eat that, losers!'_ He thought with delight.

If it was possible, Max and Park intensified their glares but it was pointless so they decided to look for an easy target.

Mingkwan Daichapanya.

Ming, who was congratulating Beam, froze when he noticed the stink eyes his seniors were throwing at him.

_'They are going to kill me.'_ Ming sent a silent prayer to the deities.

He stepped closer to Beam who was clueless about the drama that was happening.  
To be fair, Beam was still waiting for a _sorry but it was a mistake _or a _gotcha. _

But nothing came.

Nothing at all.

Beam was the winner and even if he was happy his efforts have been rewarded, he couldn't help but wince when he was reminded by the two emcees, that they were counting on him for next year as the next Moon campus.

_'Damn you, Yo!' _Beam cursed his little brother in his heart.

Beam smiled and he had to chuckle when he witnessed how delirious the students from medical were.

And for good reasons, it was the second time in the Star and Moon competition that the titles are given to students who belong to the same faculty.

"Congratulations to our participants, it was thrilling to see your performances and you made this season a big thing. Jayjay and Barame, congratulation you are the second faculty couple to win the competition." The female emcee said with a teasing expression on her face. A couple of people were cheering and a few '_start dating you two'_ were heard around the auditorium.

Yo smirked when he noticed Forth was trying to spot who dared to suggest such a thing.

Aim and Beam looked at each other blushing before they adverted their gaze away. Beam scratched the back of his head feeling self-aware. Winning was one thing but being the centre of attention was another.

"Don't mind them, they are just being silly," Aim whispered, leaning against Beam's shoulders.

Ming, who was standing next Beam, chuckled awkwardly when noticed the close proximity between the two medical winners. He glanced in the direction of the backstage to see that Forth and Yo were glaring at an oblivious Aim who was basking in her win.

_'That's weird.'_ Ming turned slightly towards Nate who was also puzzled about the odd display.

Sathit had to hug his wife tightly against him before she started attacking the students who were cheering for the _'medical couple'_ and they started chanting it. Jeerawath saw red by her husband's death grip on her arm was stopping to rightly murder the insolent students. Rangsiman was trying to hide his chuckle because he was recording the event for his wife and Pete, but he couldn't hold it when he saw Jeerawath so involved in a student show.

"Is P'Beam in love with her?" Tamwong asked to Earn who was getting bored. He didn't mind watching the competition at first but 'the all shipping war' was too much for him and he was hungry.

"No, your phi is not _in love with_ her."

"Then, why are they saying he is?" 

"It is...just fun for them." Earn could see from the little boy's frown, Tamwong was unpleased with the students. "Don't mind them, they are just being stupid."

Tamwong nodded vigorously, convinced by the older boy.

_'Now, I know why my older brothers are all weird. University life really messed you up.' _Earn thought with a sneer sent towards the rabid fangirls.

Seeing the so-called romantic display, more people joined the chanting _'medical couple' _to Beam's despair. 

The male emcee came to his rescue.

"The competition is coming to an end. Our first runners up won beauty products and also a day trip to the beach with a person of your choice. To our winners, you won a weekend for four people of your choice, beauty products and the best is...a year worth of free meal on the medical campus for a person of your choice."

"That's unfair, we didn't have a year worth of free meal the previous years. This is straight up favouritism!" Max complained out loud.

"Are you trying to imply something, Maxiin?"

The latter froze before he turned in the direction of the threat...  
Yihwa was glaring at him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Hi, Yihwa...I am just saying..."He tried to defend himself unsuccessfully but the aforementioned lady was out for blood.

"I heard you perfectly, Maxiin Jarmonhum." Max shrunk under the heat of her glare and the scattering tone of her voice.

_'Tsk...P'Earth is just standing next to her and he does nothing!'_

Indeed, Earth was standing next to her, scrolling down his phone, ignoring the suffocated air around him. It was only when Yihwa went on stage to give away the prices, the eldest brother deigned to look at a fuming Max. Far from trying to appease him, Earth shrugged and gave his full attention to the woman on the stage.

"Are you sure she is really pregnant?" 

Earth rolled his eyes at the stupid question.

"You know Yihwa, she is not like this."

"I know! But why is she so...mean!"

"She is pregnant, Max! Her hormones are going hardwired so are her moods! This isn't rocket science!" Tul explained while chastising Max.

"I am still amazed you managed to find a boyfriend like N'Tul because you are so dumb."

"Shut up! Let's go, Tul."

"Wait! I want to congratulate Beam!"

"You can congratulate him tomorrow, Forth is going to invite him to eat out." Max kissed him on the cheek before he put his arm around his boyfriend's waist.

Tul nodded with a blush on his face, he glanced at Earth who was busy watching the drama going on the stage.   
He froze when he glanced at Yo. The latter was glaring at Aim.

Tul watched the so-called couple on the stage. Pha and Forth were smiling, more like Pha was the one who was smiling. Forth was also glaring at the new Star campus.

Nate and Ming were glancing nervously between Forth, Aim and Beam. But the latter was still unaware of the cold war going on.

'_What the heck is going on?'_

_"_Well, another thing. Don't forget the freshmen ball that will be next week. All the students are invited, make yourself presentable and have a lot of fun." Yihwa finished explaining before she gave the mic to the female emcee and she exited the stage.

The doors of the auditorium were opened but some students lingered and came to the stage to congratulate the Moon or Star of their choosing.  
The majority of the students were from the medical faculty.

Beam kept on accepting the red roses his comrades were giving him until a bouquet of red and white carnations was put in front of him.

Surprised, he glanced slightly up at the person holding it and he blinked in disbelief.

"You!"

"Congratulations Beam! Long time no see."

* * * * *

"What is the meaning of this? Beam sent me a text!"

"It was me who did it. P'Beam gave me his phone before the competition to keep in case our little brother Pete tried to call him."

"What do you want, Yo?"

"I can't let you have your way with Beam. I won't let you."

"I'll bite. Why? Aren't you happy with my cousin? Do you want me back?" Forth shot sarcastically at Yo.

But the latter was unaffected by the biting tone.

"I don't like you, to be honest, I didn't like you since the first day I met you." Yo sneered.

"And still, you ask me to date you."

"Of course I did. I have to keep you away from P'Beam. He deserved better than you. That's why I forfeited so he won't fall in your hands."

"Do you think you can stop me?" Forth threatened with a glare the smaller boy.

"Yes, I can and I will. Whatever you think you want to do with my brother! Forget it! You will never have him! He is too good for you! If I saw you next to him, be sure it will be war!"

"Then come at me, I am not scared! It is already war, Beam is mine. Deal with it!"

Yo gritted his teeth in annoyance.

_'He _ _can't_ _ be serious about P'Beam, right?'_

"By the way, does Beam know you are sleeping around?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business! At least, I wasn't in love with my older brother." Forth shot back with venom.

Yo paled under the accusation, knowing full well if Beam happened to know about his old feeling, his older brother will despise him. But Yo's resolve was stronger.

"I don't care, tell him if you want but if in the end, you don't have him, then so be it." Yo threatened one last time To a stunned Forth before he went to join Pha in the main hall of the auditorium.

* * * * * *

"You know, I didn't recognize you at first."

"I guess I changed quite a bit since elementary school."

Beam giggled at the fond memories rushing through his mind.

"Tell me about it! I have been chosen as the Moon campus. Who could have thought? I still think this is a joke."

"Come on, you are handsome. If they have voted for someone else, that would have been cheated."

"You are just biased, Suthee."

"Maybe..."

Beam waited for the other one to finish his sentence but Suthee was staring at a point way over Beam's head.  
Puzzled, the Moon campus turned to Forth. The latter was standing behind him with an angry expression on his face.

_'What happened again? Can't I catch a break?'_

"P'Forth, this is my childhood friend Suthee."

"Childhood friend, more like your only friend thus making me his best friend. That guy spent most of his time playing the piano in our former school music room than playing outside with the other kids."

"Right, you were my only friend back then."

"And best friend!"

"And best friend! God, happy? I don't remember you being so stubborn!" Beam complained playfully.

The last time, he saw Suthee, was when Beam and his mother were moving to Rangsiman's manor. Beam tried to keep with Suthee for a while but the distance miles between them proved difficult and in the end, they lost touch with each other.

_'Maybe it is a second chance to reconnect with Suthee.'_

Forth was watching the exchange with a bad taste in his mouth. 

_'First Yo and now that Suthee guy coming out of nowhere! Can't I catch a break? How hard is it to get Beam for myself!'_

The former Moon of engineering glanced at the bouquet of carnations and he couldn't help but frown in confusion. Most people offered red roses or teddy bears to their favourite Moon or Star but never such a bouquet of flowers.

_'I should ask Aunt Jee what carnation means in the flower language.'_

_Patiently_, Forth waited for Beam to finish his discussion with his old childhood friend which seemed to drag on. Beam could feel Forth's presence acutely behind him. For some reason, the taller man was seething.

"I guess I will see you...wait what are you even doing here?" Beam asked bewildered.

"That's a story for another time, your friend is getting impatient. Don't worry, we will have all the time in the world to catch up. I am enrolling in your university."

"Really? That's great! In which faculty?" 

"I am majoring in medical like you so see you after the big break." Despite the friendliness of his tone, Suthee was staring at Forth with a challenging gaze.

Delighted by the news, Beam completely missed the electrical atmosphere between the two men.

"See you later, Beam."

Beam waved back at him, he gathered the flowers and the many gifts with the help of Forth. The auditorium was getting sparser by the minutes leaving the men completely alone.

"Do you want to change before we go?" Forth proposed.

"Sure, where are we going?"

"How do you feel about Italian food?"

Beam nodded and he smiled brightly.

* * * * *

"You don't have to worry about your grandfather. I don't agree with the agreement in the first place and neither is Khun Umnhoy. I heard that it was just a promise made when they were young men." Sathit explained to Pha.

While waiting for Yo, Pha decided to clarify the situation with his grandfather but the latter was stubbornly avoiding him.

"Try to give him some time. I am sure he will come around, especially with the news of Earth's unborn child."

"Fine, I will give him all the time in the world if he wants but in the end, he has to accept Wayo or else."

"Or else's what? Do you think you are in a lakhorn? This is real life, Phana. Family is important."

"Yo is part of my family."

"That's a bit fast to decide of it. You are both young. Look at your twin brother, he thought his girlfriend and him were made for each other, in the end, they broke up."

"Yo is not Felicia," Pha answered firmly.

"God! You really are like your mother! Just be patient with your grandfather."

Pha followed the retreating back of his father, then he turned around to see a tearful Yo.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?"

"I..I h..heard everything."

Pha hugged him.

"So? Still worried about my feelings for you?"

"No, but I want you to be in good terms with your grandfather."

"Don't worry about him. He is like my mother, a drama queen."

"And your fiancee?"

"What about her?"

"I don't know but her name seemed familiar somehow..."

Pha chuckled before he kissed him.

"Of course you know her. This is Nate, the Star of science. She is the one who convinced her grandfather to call off the engagement. I kind of feel bad for her."

"Why?"

"I wasn't really nice to her that time and you still don't remember her."

Even though Yo was pouting, he nodded sheepishly realizing he owed his happiness to Nate.

"I am proud she made our faculty stand out today. I will make sure to thank her personally, next time I see her."

"By the way, what did you take so long? I thought you were about to stand me up." Pha whined with a frown on his handsome face.

Yo smiled shyly, a rosy blush was blooming over his face, he stood up on his tip toes to put a peck on the taller man's lips.

Pha was surprised at the gesture but he warmed up fast enough to deepen it. He put his arm around Yo's waist and his other hand on the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Yo melt into the kiss, Pha was devouring him like he was eating on the finest piece of chocolate. The smaller man moaned when Pha ran slow circles on his lower back making Yo plastering against his body.

"Get a room, you two! Tamwong almost walked on you." Earn broke the spell making Yo and Pha jumped in surprise.

Earn shook his head in disapproval at his older cousin and Yo, but he didn't have more time to add anything because Tamwong came running down the hall like a cannonball. The little boy latched himself at his older brother's leg with a pout. 

Yo grimaced under his little brother's death grip before he smiled awkwardly at Pha and Earn. He crouched down to carry his little brother into his arms.

"What's going on, Tam?" The latter let his head rest on the crook of his older brother.

"I can't find P'Beam. I thought he wanted to spend more time with us." He muttered against Yo's throat. Yo frowned unperceptively before he smiled at his pouting little brother.

_'I better find a way to console him or he will be upset and it might end badly.' _Yo could feel the collar of his shirt getting wetter.

"P'Beam is a bit busy...because he won tonight...he had to go eat out with Ming and the organisers but don't worry, tomorrow morning he will be there for breakfast."

"Weally?" Tamwong asked between his sobs.

Yo pat his back while nodding.

"Feeling better now?" 

"I want to see mommy and P'Pete," Tamwong mumbled loud enough for Yo to hear.

* * * * *

After they were done eating, Beam and Forth decided to go for a walk alongside the Chao Praya river in the Santichaiprakarn Park. 

"Beam, do you want anything else before we go back?"

"No, I am full. It has been a while since I ate any good Italian food, the tiramisu was to die for. I saw they were doing some home delivery..."

Forth chuckled when he remembered how blissful Beam was when he was savouring the tasty dessert. The tanned man wasn't even sure what he ate, too focus he was with watching Beam eating. 

"And I promised Tam I will be there tomorrow morning for breakfast, so I don't want to go back too late..." Beam was rambling and he was avoiding Forth's intense gaze.

_'Why is he staring at me like this? He has been staring at me since we arrived at the restaurant...and what about that stuffy ambience...'_

"Let's sit down before I send you off."

With an approving nod, Beam sat down on a bench facing the Chao Praya river, he could feel acutely the other man's presence when he sat next to him.

"Forth..I..."

"Beam, I like you...no scratch that, I am in love with you." 

Beam blinked quickly in disbelief because of the blunt confession.

"Wha..what? Me?"

Forth was still watching him closely with an expecting expression on his face.

"I don't understand...why me? I am nothing like Yo..."

"Exactly, it is because you are you that I love you."

"I..I don't know Forth...I don't even know if I am ready for anything romantically and we are FRIENDS! Yes, we are friends so we can't be in love with each other, right?" Beam asked uncertainly, his gaze lost in the quiet river.

"Why not? There is no rule against it as far as I know. I am not asking you to fall in love with me in a blink of an eye, but I want you to know my feelings towards you. I love you Beam Barame Vongiviphan and I am willing to wait for your answer."

"And if I am not returning your feelings?"

"Well, I will try harder to make you fall for me." Forth shrugged before he answered, earning himself a blush from Beam. "Just know one thing before you make up your mind, I am not the kind of person to give up that easily."

"Like you did with Yo?" Beam wondered with a raised eyebrow, he couldn't help but feel a bit pissed off somehow about the probability of a '_yes_'.

Forth smirked sensing the jealous edge in the paler man's voice.

"It is too bad your brother forfeited because you are not made for the darkness. You shine way too bright for being a moon."

"Really? And what am I?"

"You are the star. A bright shining one, my very own sun. So bright that you are turning every moon in the sky into a pile of ashes."

Beam blushed under the comparison.

"Who could have thought you were a poet?"

"I am the first one surprised. Come on, I am driving you back to your dorm."

They drove back in silence with Beam thinking their conversation over in his mind and Forth respecting the younger one's decision...for the moment.

Forth wished him goodnight before Beam went inside his building. Completely unaware of someone glaring at them from a car parked not far behind them.

* * * * *

"Well, it looks like I have to strike where it hurts. I can't let him win over me." At the same time, the mysterious driver muttered before the send button was pressed on harshly.  
  
  


Beam's phone chimed signalizing the owner a message has been sent. 

_'Who could it be at this time? It is freaking 2 a.m.'_

Cursing and grumbling against whoever dared to disturb his sleep, Beam took his phone, unlocked the screen and gazed at the notification blurrily.

He clicked on the notified text.

Beam wasn't sure if he was still dreaming but he wanted nothing but threw his phone against the nearest wall. Instead, he put the phone down with trembling hands, he was shivering badly and his mouth was filled with saliva.

Beam stood up precipitately to throw up the content of his stomach, trying very hard to forget the images of Forth having sex with another man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......hi?
> 
> ...........Do you still like me?
> 
> Beam is the winner but let's be honest, the real winner is Phana. 😏
> 
> Hey, so what I want to announce to you all...this is the end of the first part of the story and I will post the next part soon (okay today😊😆😘).
> 
> This is not the end of the story.
> 
> Thank you for supporting this story and see you soon on my other stories.


	16. Begonia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel.
> 
> They lost themselves in the immensity of the universe.
> 
> How are they going to find their way back to each other?
> 
> Will they even want to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there,
> 
> I am back with the sequel.
> 
> Begonia means Beware in the flower language.
> 
> Music: Barely Breathing by Duncan Sheik.
> 
> Warning: mistakes here and there, I am posting from my phone so I can't make proper corrections.
> 
> Enjoy!

** General Pov. **

Forth is staring in disbelief at his little brother. Hoping the latter will realise how stupid he is looking at this very moment...

...but no, Earn is still butchering a song written by their father and his band years before he was even born.

"Ah! This is cute and utterly unbelievable how death tone he can be...who is he singing the song for?" Max asks his little brother.

"Some kid in his classroom...I don't know...that kid is getting weirder since the beginning of the last break."

"Must be because he is spending most of his time with you."

"Shut up, P'Max! I am not the one who stalked my boyfriend during those weeks!"

"How could you do it, nong? Since you don't have a boyfriend." Max says with a shit-eating grin as he is avoiding Forth's punch aimed at his head.

"Shut up, you ass..."

"Uncle is hoping you are going to say how astonishingly outstanding your older brother is, right Forth?" Sathit says behind his nephews startling them as he stares at them with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course, Uncle Sat! Why would I call my _dear_ older anything else?"

"Yesterday, you said I was mmmff..." The rest of the sentence is muffled by Forth's hand over Max's mouth.

"Stop it you two! You are disturbing our rehearsals!" Earn scowls, glaring at his goofing brothers. "Uncle! Make them go away, they are leeching the musical and creative aura of our band!"

Sathit chuckles lightly only to laugh out loud when Forth retorts:

"What aura? What you are doing is called an insult to music itself, N'Earn."

"Shut up!" His little brother yells in the mic forcing Phun to step away from him to avoid being deaf.

"Alright, we are leaving you to...your music." Sathit pushes firmly Max and Forth towards the door of the personal studio. "Your aunt wants to see you both anyway."

"Fine!" They grumble not liking how their little brother looked like he has won the battle.

_'That little shit...just you wait.'_ They swear revenge.

Once his older brothers are out of sight Earn turns to his friends.

"Alright, let's start from the beginning guys."

"Oy! Earn, I know truth hurts but your voice his awful. We need a better singer." Por complains behind them.

"Yeah, I feel like my ears are about to fell off."

"Shut up, Phun!"

"Take your advice for yourself!" Phun shoots back.

"You!"

"We are never going to finish rehearsing before Pete comes back if you both keep fighting like idiots." Por stops them before it escalates to bigger proportions.

"I already told you, it is not for him, it is for the music festival, Por."

"Sure." Por and Phun say at the same time, rolling their eyes at their friend's denial.

"Oy! I don't have feelings for him, he is a good guy...well, I think but that jerk didn't answer any of my texts. Like seriously, how hard is it to answer a text message..." Earn rants to his friends.

"You know who rants like this, Earn?" Por asks him.

"Who? P'Forth?" He says cluelessly.

"No, well kind of but that's beside the point. Only someone in love with someone else reacts like this."

"But...I like Noh."

Phun frowns, displeased by his words.

"Like like friends, yes, but you are not in love with him. You spent the whole break to speak about Pete, about how annoying he was for not answering your texts and how you don't want to hear about him. Noh? You only speak about him once in a while."

"Yeah! You are crushing so hard over my cousin that it is disgusting." Phun chimes in, looking like he ate something sour.

"Shut up, you two! I know who I love as a friend or more."

"That's the problem, you don't have a freaking clue, dumbass!" Phun shouts looking frustrated by the minute. "You know nothing and that's the problem!"

"Get out my house, Phun!" Earn yells angrily.

"Gladly!" Phun doesn't waste time to pack his guitar. He salutes Por who is trying to stop him to leave, ignoring Earn he climbs up the stairs of the basement.

"Good job, Earn! You make him angry."

"I don't care if Prince Phun is feeling crossed."

"Yeah, but he is the only one who can properly play."

"Don't be ridiculous, dude."

"Yeah you are right, let's ask Omh. I am sure he will be delighted to help." He says his voice filled with sarcasm.

Earn stares at him, blinking quickly before he ran up the stairs yelling after Phun to come back.

"What an idiot!" Por mutters.

****

"So ready to go back to school?"

"Yep!"

"Ah...sure?"

"Yes, P'Beam! Stop asking me, I am doing better. I don't go in panic mode like I used to."

"Ah...that's good? I mean that's great, I am happy you are doing better, N'Pete." Beam trails off unsure of what to add while he watches his little brother preparing his school bag for tomorrow.

"And you, Phi?" Pete glances at him as he is setting his alarm clock to seven in the morning.

"Me? I am...doing just fine...can't wait to go to university tomorrow and see Yo...you know..." His older brother says, his fingers are fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

Pete watches him closely with a dubious expression.

"Hum okay."

_'If you say so, Phi.'_

"And you? Are you looking forwards to see your friends?" Beam asks him while folding his younger brother's shirts neatly inside the wardrobe.

"Yeah, I missed going to school...I just hope I didn't miss too much from school."

"No need to worry, you are smarter than me so it can only go well for you."

Pete stares at his older brother with a slight frown but he decides to remain silent.

_'P'Beam is so strange since he joined us that day.'_ He muses, remembering how Beam has managed to avoid any attempts of conversation concerning why he chooses to come to them instead of staying with his friends.

Even appearing jumpy from times to times when his cellphone was ringing.

_'Until the calls stopped.'_ Pete pouts, remembering when he tried to take a look at the id caller but the latter had already hung up. _'And there is also that weird issue...'_

"P'Beam is smart too."

His older brother gives him a small smile while blushing faintly.

"Thank you, Pete. Hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am! Are you going to cook?"

Beam, who was already fishing his phone to pass an order, chuckles awkwardly.

"Come on, Phi! You will be away most of the year, I want to eat your own cooking!" He whines playfully already dragging him behind him.

"Alright, alright! When did you become so bossy?" Beam mutters.

"Someone has to be!" Is said making his older brother laughs out loud.

Cooking took them longer than usually planned when the rest of the family and Ming walked inside. 

"Are you cooking a feast or what?" Jintara asks humming the pleasant smell coming from the kitchen.

"Smell tasty." Rangsiman comments with a wide smile. "Are we expecting more guests?"

"No, we just feel the need to cook some food." Pete says while stirring the soup.

"Sure! Listen to this tyrant!" Beam shows a smiling Pete with a spoon. "Then we decided to cook a bit more for you, the housekeepers and whoever is stopping by."

"Ah! That's good then because..." The loud noise of the front bell cuts his mother from finishing.

"This is them!" Wayo yells, running towards the front door under the amused gazes of his parents and Ming.

"Who is coming?" Beam asks absentmindedly as he flips the meat on the grill.

"Oh! You don't know? The whole Konghtanin/Jarmonhum clan, I think P'Kit is tagging along." Ming answers with a grin to the gradually paling face of his friend. "It has been such a long time you have seen P'Forth, right?"

_'Ming...I will make sure your meat will be extra spicy! Wait! Forth is here! I have to find a way out.'_

"P'Beam! The meat is burning!" Pete screams next to him making his older brother cursed out loud.

****

While his brothers are busy saving their dinner, Wayo is running downstairs towards his boyfriend who was starting to climb them.

"P'Pha!" Yo chirps happily as he jumps into his boyfriend's outstretched arms. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too, N'Yo." The taller boy kisses him over his brows.

"I missed P'Pha too!" A smaller boy chirps next to him before he latches himself around Pha's leg.

The latter glances down to see Tamwong grinning up at him, showing a missing tooth.

"Hey N'Tam, how are you?"

"Great! Look my tooth fell!" The little boy says, pointing to the clear gap.

"Oh..." But before Pha could add anything, Tamwong was already running towards the closest tall boy showing his gap.

"P'Earn! Look my tooth fell and I got ten baths!" He announces proudly.

"Wow...impressive."

"Yes, I wish all my teeth will fall so I will earn more money!" Tamwong announces making everyone winced at the disturbing image popping in their minds.

"But how will you eat, N'Tam? Unless you don't mind eating only soups." Forth points out making the latter gasped out loud and very dramatically.

"Oh! I didn't think about it! No! I don't want to lose my teeth, I have to reimburse the tooth fairy!"

"It is fine, N'Tam. As long as it isn't all your teeth, it is fine. Don't listen to P'Forth." Yo said with a tight smile while glaring at Forth who chose to ignore him.

"Forth was just joking, N'Tam." Pha added, reassured when the little boy nodded unsurely. 

"Aw! P'Pha, you are so good with young children!" His boyfriend gushed gazing adoringly at the taller boy.

Except for Jeerawath and Sathit, everyone groaned out loud witnessing the sickly romantic scene unfolding in front of their eyes.

"P'Earth, I beg you, please. Make me blind, I promise I won't press charges." Park begged his older cousin who shook his head. "Come on, where is your loyalty?"

"Let's go inside." Earth told him instead following behind their family members who were already walking inside the mansion.

There they were assaulted by an exuberant Ming greeting Kit who was regretting accepting the invitation.

"Weren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"Yes but Yo told me you were going to come so I ditched them for you."

"Wow...I feel so...grateful." Kit said as he sent a scattering glare at Pha who is busy greeting Rangsiman and Jintara.

"Aw, I knew you were finally falling for me P'Kitkat."

"Who is falling for you? Watch out for what his coming through your mouth and stop calling me that!"

"But P'Kitkat, don't deny the truth...I know you love me." Ming whined making his senior cringed physically.

"Gah! Stop it! You are tuning into a sap like Pha! Ah! I feel sick now."

****

"Pete...you can go see N'Earn, I can manage to finish cooking alone."

"Don't worry, Phi. You go greet everyone, I can handle it."

Both brothers glanced at each other for a moment before they exploded in a peal of awkward laughter before they went back to cooking feeling profoundly stupid by their odd behaviour.

The silence was stretching to the point that they both jumped when a third part coughed a few feet from them.

Displeased, Beam turned to kick out of the kitchen whoever was the culprit only to turn the other way, pretending to be busy grilling more meats.

"Ah! Here is the Moon campus...grilling some meat...how have you been, N'Beam?"

"Hum...g..good, P'Max." Beam wanted to slap himself for stuttering.

"Good! And what about you, N'Pete?"

"Same?" The young teenager answered hesitantly while glancing at another ill-at-ease teenager who seemed to be anywhere but here.

"Oh! Are you asking me, nong or are you asking N'Earn if he feels the same way that you do?"

Earn glared at his eldest brother mouthing:

_"I will kill you in your sleep."_

Pete looks at them with a blank face before he shrugs and goes back to cook putting their strange behaviour as a brotherly affection.

It wouldn't be the first time and the last, Pete is interacting with the brothers.

"Do you need help?" Earn asks after some time, still unsure why he was tagging along and speaking to the other boys.

It isn't that Earn can't stand Pete, it is just the latter is quite good in hiding his feelings.

_'Or anything for that matters.'_ He thinks with a deep frown. 

"How were your holidays?" Earn wonders awkwardly.

"Good P'Beam joins us and we did some sightseeing," Pete tells him as he plates the meat on a large tray.

Listening to him, Earn frowns wondering if Pete is trying to hide what he really did.

_'And what about my text messages? Too busy sightseeing?'_ He thinks bitterly.

As much as he keeps repeating he doesn't care about Pete, Earn is well-aware of how worried and pissed off he had been when he finally found out what happened to Pete.   
So Earn had spent most of his break eavesdropping on Forth, who for some reasons was also unable to get Beam on the phone, then on his aunt and uncle but the only news he got was some generic news.

In last resort, Earn had to _speak nicely _to Phum to get actual details about the boy's cousin.

_'And since then everyone is persuaded I may have some feelings for him...the only feeling I have for him is annoyance.'_

Beam glances between his little brother and an annoyed Earn wondering what exactly is their relationship.

_'Please, God! Don't make it so it will be as weird as Forth and I.'_ He prays.

"Oh, Forth! Took you long enough to join us!" Max says with a shit-eating grin at the same time, Beam is done with his prayer.

Hearing the mention of Forth's name, the fair young man fumbles with a sharp kitchen knife before the latter ends up on the kitchen floor not far from his right foot.

"Phi!"

"Beam!"

"Hum...I am...okay..." Beam reassures them only to blink when he recognises a face he hasn't seen in a long while. "Suthee? B...but what are you doing here?"

Suthee chuckles lightly before he levels a glaring Forth with a satisfied smirk.

"Long time no see, Beam." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> As promised, the plot will be faster than the first party.
> 
> See you soon.


	17. Pink Camrlia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi beautiful people, sorry for taking my sweet time with this story. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about it!
> 
> Pink camelia meaning: a longing for you.
> 
> Music: Walks Like Rihanna by The Wanted and Rain by The Script.
> 
> Introducing Vinegar King Forth because after writing Jerk!Forth and Oblivious!Forth, I need a head over heels!Forth.
> 
> Enjoy!

**General Pov.**

Forth glares at the newcomer who is monopolising Beam's full attention...

...and the sitting arrangement is not helping.

Before anyone could move, Yo had decided who should sit next to who. Of course, the young man has placed himself between his older brother and his boyfriend.

Tamwomg had _demanded _to sit next to his favourite Phi: Earn.

Earn was sandwiched between Tamwong and Pete of all people because their parents had judged they _need _to catch up because they _missed each other. _And to make matter worse, Pete complies without any protestations. Earn had glared at him while the teenage boy blinks up at him clueless.

Snickering at his little cousin's behaviour, Park has been placed next to Pete in order to better tease Earn.

Next to him was Max who was shamelessly eavesdropping on any bits of conversation coming from his little brother and his _friend._

Sitting next to was his older brother who was busy nagging Yiwha who has joined them thanks to Jeerawath and Jintara's skilled intervention.

Forth was sitting next to Ming, who was busy flirting shamelessly with Kit, and to Suthee closing by this way to circle.

_'And this fucker is intentionally speaking loud enough for Beam and himself.'_

Forth is lost, he doesn't understand why Beam has put every effort to ignore him.

_'More like avoiding, he still greeted me...but he is just awfully polite...as of we are complete strangers.'_

But as far as he remembers when they quitted each other before the break, it had looked like Beam had warmed up to him.

_'He had looked so cute with his blushing face.'_

At the same time, the thought crosses his mind he glances up to see Beam peering up at him before his eyes widen to be caught looking at Forth.

Too fast to call it naturally, Beam redirects his gaze to his plate, scolding himself for looking at Forth.

"Beam?"

"P'Beam?"

The aforementioned young man glances between Yo and Suthee with an awkward laugh.

"Hum...I am fine...does anyone want more meat? I am going to grill some more." He proposes as he takes the still full tray.

"I am coming with you." Suthee and Forth say simultaneously only to glare at each other.

"No need, you are both guests."

"Let me help you, P'Beam." Yo starts to stand but his older brother raises a dubious eyebrow.

"No, not P'Yo. He doesn't know to cook like Daddy." Tamwong says loudly with a small pout making everyone laugh out loud.

"N'Tam!" Yo scolds him only to pout and turns towards Pha. "P'Pha! N'Tam is so mean to me, I am sad! Hug me!" He whines playfully.

With a smitten smile, Pha hugs him making Tamwong to also asks for a hug too from Earn.

"I am going to help you, Phi." Pete says already making his way to the kitchen.

Beam puts the remaining meats in Suthee and Forth's plate before he _runs _after his younger brother.

"P'Kitkat, have some of my meat." Ming says with a not so innocent tone as he puts a German sausage in the senior's plate.

Except for Tamwong, the others send a disapproving glare to Ming who is too busy to notice. Kit in the other hand sputters, his face is a bright red colour as he wishes to disappear from the surface of the earth.

"You!" He screeches hitting a laughing Ming under the table.

* * * *

Dinner comes to an end with the both families wishing each other a good night. Without Kit uttering his last goodbye to Pha, Ming drags him away to his car and without anyone being able to react Kit is kidnapped under their noses.

"Should we call the police or..?" Earns ventures glancing curiously at his cousin.

But Pha shrugs not really bothered by the idea of his best friend being abducted by Ming.

"Kit is with Ming, he will be fine." He assures Earn who nods convinced by his words.

"We should go too." Earth announces with Yihwa leaning against him. The young woman yawns sleepily.

Despite being quite tall for a woman, two heads taller than Jintara and Jeerawath, but with her huge pregnant belly, Yihwa suddenly looks tiny especially with Earth always standing a few feet behind like a vigilant guard dog.

After the news of the young woman expecting twins, the eldest Jarmonhum has turned over-protective to Yihwa's wellbeing, making everyone coo at the display except the main interested target.

With her head resting against Earth's chest, Yihwa mumbles goodbye to everyone willingly accepting the young man to walk her to his car.

With eagle-like eyes, Jeerawath notices how her nephew's black jacket is covering the pregnant woman's shoulder and how Earth looks to her every need.

_'Aw, they are making such a cute couple...Fahlada and Saichon would be proud.'_ She thinks with a pleased smile.

Noticing how happy his wife is, Sathit kisses her on her forehead making their children minus Pha cringes at the affectionate display.

"We should go too, thank you for inviting us."

"Oh! No need to thank us, it is always a pleasure to welcome you in our home." Jintara tells them genuinely.

Feeling the goodbyes are not about to end, Earn turns to Pete seeing the latter avoiding his gaze to watch their parents being stupidly emotional with each other. Rolling his eyes, Earn steps closer to Pete.

"Ready to go back to school?"

"Hum...yeah...and you?"

"It is not as if we have a say in it...anyway." Earn answers choosing to play along with whatever Pete is doing.

_'What I won't do to get stupid Ai'Phun back in the band...that asshole better be grateful.'_

"I...I will pick you up tomorrow so we can go to school together."

"No need to, my dad is going to drop me off." Pete tells him.

Earn takes a deep inspiration, wondering why he is trying to get along with Pete who clearly not putting energy in it. Taking a deep inspiration he approaches the adults who are exchanging about some annoying grown-ups stuff. 

Imitation the best version of Phun Phumiphat, he asks Rangsiman:

"Can I pick up Pete tomorrow? My friends and I are taking the same road to go to school."

Rangsiman takes one glance at his son who shakes his head, counting on his father to take the hint. But despite his efforts, the latter nods and accepts Earn's offer eagerly.

"It is good to see your best friend taking care of you so well, Pete." Jintara beams at her son, totally missing out how he grimaces at the _best friend_ part. "You can pick up Pete every morning if you want."

In response, Earn gives her a half-hearted smile while Max and Park are laughing at his misery.

"Sure, Aunt Jintara." He accepts poorly.

_'Me and my big mouth!'_ Earn scolds himself.

_'Why did he even bother? We are not even friends to start with.'_ Pete thinks glancing at Earn suspiciously.

Carried in his father's arms, Tamwong starts to whine obviously exhausted by the busy evening. 

"Alright, Daddy is going to put you to bed."

"No! I want P'Beam!" The little boy whines glancing towards his older brother who is deep in conversation with Suthee then he glances towards Forth who is pretending to study the newly installed fountain. "And P'Forth!"

Still hasn't registered what his youngest little brother has said Beam nods mechanically only to stop when his gaze crosses Forth's ones.

"Wait what? N'Tam, d..don't you want P'Yo and I to put you to bed? Or Pete?" He supplies helpfully but he only gains a headshake from his brother who starts crying for real.

"No! I...I...I wa...want P'Be...hic..am and Phi...Forth...waaaa!" He wails loudly between his hiccups making his father winced. "Phiiii...Beee...is..lea...leaving....meeeee"

Feeling bad for making his little brother feeling aggravated, Beam goes to his side, missing how Forth smirks at Suthee and how Yo glares at Forth.

"Aw, P'Beam is sorry for making you sad. Of course, I am going to put you to sleep."

_'Even if I am only leaving after tomorrow...I guess Tamwong is feeling the same as Pete did last year.'_

Tamwong switches from his father's arms to his older brother, wounding his arms around Beam's neck where he looks at the latter shyly. His cheeks are still red and his nose is runny but the little boy appears calmer.

"P'Forth?" He asks timidly. "Don't want to?" His eyes turn teary at the idea that the young man doesn't want to put him to bed.

Which prompts Forth to accept eagerly to the great displeasure of two people while the others are busy fawning over Tamwong's temper tantrum.

"Hum...we better put him to sleep." Beam says to Forth, actually speaking to the young man since the beginning of dinner.

Forth chooses to ignore how his body tingles deliciously at the word _we_ coming from Beam's mouth but he can't hide how much he enjoys Suthee's sour face.

"Sure, lead the way."

_'Eat that!'_ He thinks strongly while ignoring how Suthee is glaring at his retreating back as he walks back into the mansion, following right behind Beam. _'Lady's luck is finally on my side!'_

Suthee is not the only one to look at this unplanned rapprochement with a good eye. Wayo is about to go after them but his boyfriend's words stop him:

"Can Yo sleepover?"

"What the fu..?" Earn starts but a disapproval glare from his uncle and aunt stop him from finishing his sentence.

"Of course, I don't see the harm." Rangsiman concedes making Max, Park, Pete and Earn stare. "It is just for sleeping, after all, right Phana?"

With everyone gazes on him, Pha nods trying to ignore, with difficulty, how Wayo feels nice in his arms as the latter beams at him.

_'Yo...why are you so cute?'_

"Pha?" His father calls him.

"Huh...yes, of course, sleeping..." Phana confirms, noticing how Park is biting his lips trying very hard not to laugh out loud.

_'I will end you.'_ Pha thinks glaring at his twin.

"Daddy?" Yo turns begging eyes towards his father.

"Alright but be back tomorrow for breakfast." Rangsiman reminds him.

"Don't worry, I am sure they will sleep we are all so tired." Park says, earning a glare from his twin brother.

* * * *

The trip to Tamwong is made in an awkward silence only interrupted by the little boy who seems in a far better mood as he is being carried by Forth. As a growing little boy, Tamwong's weight has started to wear on his older brother who has been grateful when Forth volunteers to carry Tamwong.

Beam watches as Tamwong speaks about any meaningless things happening to him to an attentive Forth. Without his agreement, Beam's eyes stray on Forth's shirt that it's doing a poor job concealing the engineer student's broad and fit body.

_'Maybe I should ask him about the video...but then if I do...'_

"P'Beam is red." 

Startled, Beam glances up from Forth's muscled back to see the latter and Tamwong observing him curiously. Caught red-handed and trying very hard to ignore how Forth is grinning at him with a knowing look, Beam fumbles with a plausible explanation.

"I...I drink a bit too much."

"Alcohol is for sad people, Phi." His little brother chastises him.

"Tamwong! Wh...where did you learn that?" Beam scolds his younger brother.

By now, they are stepping inside the bathroom. Forth sits the little boy on the sink edge.

"His pyjamas are in his bedroom, this is the room right in after." Beam tells him, hoping his face is less flushed.

"Okay."

Once Forth leaves the bathroom, Beam takes the toothbrush and some toothpaste listening to Tamwong interesting explanation:

"P'Pete sais that when people drink alcohol they are sad."

"Not necessarily."

"Really?" The little boy asks not looking convinced.

"Yeah, people can drink when they are happy too...here for you." Beam gives him the toothbrush. 

"P'Pete didn't say that." The little boy comments then he starts brushing his teeth under the supervision of his older brother.

"Oh! Now, you only listen to what your P'Pete says...what about me? P'Beam is so sad..." He pretends to cry.

Gently, while brushing his teeth at the same time, Tamwong pats his older brother's cheeks. After rinsing his mouth with water, he says:

"Don't be sad, Phi. There is always P'Forth." He reassures Beam who stares at Tamwong in horror.

To make matters worse, Forth comes back at the same moment. The latter looks at a blushing Beam with a raised eyebrow.

"Did I miss something?" He inquires as he gives Tamwong's pyjamas to Beam, taking great pleasure at brushing his fingers against the other young man's fingers.

"No!" 

"If you say so, Beamie."

Beam stops himself just in time to yell at Forth, remembering the presence of his little brother who is watching their interaction like a captivating tennis game.

After reading a bedtime story to Tamwong, who demands that they read the Jungle Book with the right voice intonations, Beam closes the book when his little brother's light snores are heard.

Slowly and avoiding making noises, Forth and Beam walk out the bedroom with the latter not forgetting to leave a light on. Once they find themselves in the hallway, the awkward and tensed feeling from earlier comes back a thousand times stronger.

Fumbling shyly with the bottom part of his shirt, Beam starts wishing Forth a good night already imagining himself in the same sanctuary of his bedroom.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Beam hears the question rising behind him.

_'Great! Quick, find a plausible excuse!'_

"I am not...I am just worried about Pete." Beam mumbles with his gaze fixed on the tip of his socked feet.

"Really? And what about Suthee? You didn't seem too worried about Pete to speak with him during the break." 

Taken by surprise, Beam raises his head only to step back when he sees Forth standing just a few away from him. Quickly, he glances towards his bedroom only to have the taller student invading his view of it.

"Suthee." Forth repeats the name angrily.

"Huh? What about him?"

"Beam...I don't understand what happened between us. I thought...I told you I loved you, I still do and I thought that maybe..." Forth trails off, not even sure of what he had been certain.

Softly a hand lays on his right shoulder patting it gently. Surprised and now hopeful, Forth looks inside Beam's eyes.

"Listen maybe all this is moving too fast. You broke up with Yo and you are still in the healing process so maybe you are mixing up our friendship with love. There is nothing wrong but it will only break your heart..." Beam rambles, trying very hard to ignore how his heart is squeezing painfully in his chest in protest. "Plus, being away help me think about what I am feeling about you."

"Really?" Forth asks testily.

Missing totally Forth's airy tone, Beam smiles up at him and nods quickly for good measures.

"And?" The engineering student dares him to continue as he gets closer to an unaware Beam.

"Oh! Well, I definitely like you as a fri..." 

A breathtaking kiss stops him from finishing his sentence as Forth tilts his head to the right angle in order to deepen the kiss. Bringing their bodies close to each other with an arm around Beam's waist. 

Forth releases him when Beam seems to wake up from his stupor. He pulls back from the kiss regretfully only to peck Beam's swollen and shiny lips making the latter blushes darker.

Forth lets go of him gently, watching as Beam is trying to compose himself and failing miserably thanks to the way he is looking.

"I don't believe you...good night, Beam. See you tomorrow." Forth wishes him feeling slightly better and hopeful for his love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da!
> 
> For now, I am going to try to update the next chapter soon.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Tell me what you think of it...will Forth be successful and will Beam finally open up about the mysterious text message?
> 
> See you soon and take care!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
This story is my first fanfiction after so many years...I used to write Harry Potter fanfictions...
> 
> I only use the actors of the first cast because I live in disillusion.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter and see you soon.


End file.
